Like Crazy
by Tonks Lunatica
Summary: Después de casi dos años de estar en el Distrito 13, ese lugar donde las personas huyen intentando olvidar toda la vida que dejan atrás. Katniss tiene que volver al Distrito 12 para la boda de su Madre. Justo en ese lugar tiene que enfrentar a la gente de la que huyo, los recuerdos de un evento traumante y al chico que casi la mata. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Like Crazy

Capítulo 1

Voy caminando detrás de él viendo su espalda y uno que otro de sus chinos rubios salir de su gorro de invierno. Sé que hace demasiado frio, pero no me concentro en eso, me concentro en lo que acaba de pasar en su reacción; en esa decepción en sus ojos. Entonces se para de repente volteando a verme y dice con una sonrisa que llega hasta sus ojos azules.

-Esta nevando, me gusta cuando nieva. ¿Y a ti?

Noto sus ojos que han dejado esa decepción aun lado y ahora están esperando una sola palabra mía, un solo si o no, sin saber que lo único que tengo en mi cabeza es otra cosa, algo que necesito hacer y que termino haciendo en el momento en que me acerco a él y lo tomo por su nuca para atraerlo a mí y besarlo. Un simple beso que me hace sentir tanto que me asusto, que me hace soltarlo del miedo. Estoy por alejarme, pero él me detiene y con decisión y sin decirme nada me toma para seguir besándome.

Este segundo beso me gusta más que el primero, porque resulta ya no ser tan inesperado, este beso es deseoso y apasionado. Estoy tan absorta al calor de su piel y a la sensación de estar entre sus brazos que pierdo totalmente la noción de la realidad, no recuerdo que la nieve está cayendo sobre nosotros, ni que ya es de noche, ni que tenemos que regresar a casa antes de que la nieve que cae tan plácidamente se convierta en tormenta, nada de eso logra que me suelte de él, lo único que lo logra son unas luces que nos alumbra a nosotros dos.

- Hey, despierta descerebrada- dice Johanna con una linterna que da directamente en mi cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le digo enojada.

- Ya es hora de que te levantes.

- Y me tienes que despertar con eso en la cara.

- ¿Que querías? ¿Qué te lanzara un vaso de agua?

- No, aunque algo más sutil podía funcionar.

- Claro abriré la ventana para que entren los rayos del sol- dice con sarcasmo.

Y es sarcasmo, ya que vivimos en el Distrito 13 la única ciudad subterránea que existe en Panem, una ciudad donde siempre todo está a oscuras y la única luz que entra es la que utilizan por medio de las lámparas.

- Es verdad-digo- ¿Por qué no están prendidas las lámparas?

- Falla de energía- dice Johanna- Hasta que lo arreglen hoy solo podrás andar con esto y vuelve a echarme la luz encima.

- Deja de hacer eso- digo molesta.

Vestirme resulta ser demasiado complicado con una lámpara de mano, así que duro más de lo normal. Después de estar lista salgo para dirigirme a mis clases de lenguas antiguas, durante el camino es difícil no tropezarse con la gente, ya que aunque todos tienen sus linternas estamos en la absoluta oscuridad. Esta es la razón del porque el Distrito 13 es el que menor número de habitantes tiene, a la gente le asusta un lugar bajo tierra, un lugar donde el sol no forma parte de tu vida, por eso intentando atraer gente empezó a ofrecer diferentes cosas que pudiera interesar, pero lo cierto es que si vienes al Distrito 13 es porque quieres huir de la vida que tenías antes, por eso la gente casi no se relaciona entre ellos aquí, viven intentando pasar desapercibidos y platicando lo menos de tu vida anterior.

- Lo siento Katniss- dice mi Maestra en cuanto entro- Se suspendieron las actividades de todo el Distrito hasta que arreglen la falla.

- Ah, entiendo- digo.

- Regresa a tu cuarto y descansa.

- Sí, eso hare gracias. Nos vemos mañana- me despido.

Camino anhelando salir al aire libre, anhelando sentir el viento en mi casa. Tomar la decisión de venir al Distrito 13 no fue fácil y tampoco fue fácil que me aceptaran que viniera. Aunque el gobierno del Distrito 13 quiere que la gente se anime a venir, aun así te piden que mandes una solicitud con la explicación del porque quieres venir a vivir aquí, así se te pude asignar un cuarto, debido a que aquí no hay casa. En mi solicitud explique que quería venir a estudiar por esa razón se me dio un cuarto con una compañera, una compañera que ya estaba acostada en la cama jugando con su linterna.

- ¿También te regresaron?

- Sí- contesto.

Al principio de la convivencia Johanna me parecía bastante rara, ahora ya después de mucho tiempo logro entenderla a ella y su humor. Supongo que ahí metidas sin conocer a nadie, la amistad tenía que surgir inevitablemente entre nosotras, aunque la verdad no sé mucho de ella, solo sé que no tiene familia y que vino a estudiar un curso de Tácticas de guerra o algo así. Sí, este es el único Distrito que tiene ese tipo de cursos, fue gracias a ella que me entere que te entrenaban para la defensa personal, el cual inmediatamente tome, después de eso supe que había otro tipo de entrenamientos como combate mano a mano, el uso de las armas, entre otros entrenamientos, que he tomado uno a uno.

- ¿Quieres que platiquemos cosas de chicas?- dice Johanna levantándose de la cama.

- No- respondo.

- ¿Por qué no?- dice con un tono de sorpresa y desilusión- Vamos cuéntame sobre algún novio que hayas tenido.

Esa pregunta me hace volver a pensar en la nieve y ese beso. De repente la luz regresa de la nada. Es extraño usualmente el Distrito es silencioso, pero en el momento en que todo se prende la gente grita de emoción y hasta hay unos cuanto aplausos.

-Bien olvida la plática veamos la televisión- dice emocionada- Aprovechemos que tenemos el día libre.

Inmediatamente toma el control para prender la televisión, decido que mejor me voy a poner a revisar algo de mis tareas y me siento en el escritorio con varios cuadernos.

- Ahora le agregamos los huevos- solo escuchar su voz salir de la televisión hace que me ponga de malas.

- Puedes cambiarle por favor- le pido a Johanna.

- Vamos es hora de que aceptes que el Mago de los pasteles es tu Padrastro.

- Aun no se casan- digo molesta.

- Pero seguro lo harán, ¿cuánto llevan de novios…dos años, tres años…?

- Un año, solo llevan un año. Cámbiale por favor.

- Está bien tranquila- dice- Que lastima me gusta ver como hace pasteles.

-Atención- escuchamos la voz en los altavoces- La falla ha sido arreglada por esa razón las actividades serán retomadas a partir de las 12 horas.

-¡RAYOS!-grita Johanna.

Me levanto ansiosa por seguir con mi día y sacar de mi cabeza a mi Mamá y a ese hombre. Ellos son una de las principales razones del que yo esté aquí. Así es no estoy en el Distrito 13 por sus maravilloso y estrechos pasillos, ni por sus lámparas que intentan imitar la luz del día, ni por el sentimiento de claustrofobia que a veces siento, estoy aquí por lo mismo que la mayoría, porque quiero escapar de los malos recuerdos y de la gente que los provoco.

Para mi suerte el entrenamiento para el manejo de armas es en la tarde, así que no fue suspendido. Aparte de que estos entrenamientos me dieron la seguridad que había perdido, también me gustan porque estos se imparten al aire libre, así que puedo respirar el aire fresco del bosque y de los árboles.

-Katniss, de verdad me sorprende tu talento con el arco- dice mi entrenador- se te da muy bien.

Cuando empecé este curso esperaba que me dieran una pistola o algo, pero cuando dicen entrenamiento con armas se refieren a todas las armas. Entre todas las que había manejado mi favorita era el arco, cuando lo cargue por primera vez, inmediatamente me sentí cómoda tan cómoda que parecía que era una extensión de mi brazo, nada me gustaba más que sostenerlo y lanzar una flecha.

Lo bueno y lo malo de vivir en este lugar; es que el tiempo se te pasa muy rápido no sabes cuándo es mañana, cuando es tarde o cuando es noche. No sabes si es sábado o miércoles, no sabes nada del mundo exterior y…bueno ese es un plus. El problema viene cuando el mundo exterior exige que le pongas atención. Esa tarde que tuve entrenamiento en el exterior, note como el invierno daba paso a la primavera al ver a lo lejos vi un diente de león amarillo, un diente de león que me hizo recordarlo. En esa tarde me di cuenta que no era tan fácil escapar del mundo exterior como yo pense.

- Te llegaron estas cartas- dice Johanna.

- Oh- suelto tomando las dos cartas que están sobre mi cama.

Una es carta de mi Madre y la otra viene en un hermoso sobre blanco, que resulta ser una invitación, que abro y me encuentro con estas palabras en ella.

"_Finalmente ha llegado el día en que nos unamos, estamos tan felices que necesitamos tu presencia en nuestra boda"_

Enojada abro la carta donde mi Madre me explica que para ella es muy importante que yo vaya a la boda, que me necesita presente para que sean un día especial para ella. Molesta arrugo la carta y rompo la invitación, Johanna se sorprende por mi acción y con un rápido movimiento se sienta en mi cama.

- ¿Qué era…?

- La invitación a su boda- contesto antes de que termine la pregunta.

- No, se van a casar.

- Sí- contesto y casi puedo jurar que sonó a grito- No sé ¿por qué te sorprendes? tu misma me dijiste el otro día que era mi Padrastro.

- Solo lo dije jugando-dice- Vamos no te enojes conmigo no creí…

- Déjalo- la paro.

- ¿Y qué vas hacer?

- Nada.

- ¿No vas a ir?

- En serio crees que voy a ir a la boda de mi Mamá con ese señor.

- Bueno…

- No, Johanna, no y por favor dejemos el tema por la paz.

- Está bien tranquila.

Los días que siguen Johanna evitan volver a tocar el tema, inclusive evita cambiarle al canal donde sale el programa de ese hombre, el canal donde él es dueño. Lo bueno de estar aquí es que el día que se case no lo notare, pasara y yo no lo habré notado. Estoy segura que he ganado, que ella me dejara en paz y tomara mi silencio como una negativa. Estoy casi por zafarme de esto hasta que una mañana en una de mis clases se me informa que tengo una llamada. Otra cosa buena del Distrito 13 no contamos con teléfonos, así que tengo una excusa para no llamar a mi Madre y usualmente cuando recibo una llamada siempre me niego a recibirlas con cualquier excusa, pero en esta ocasión se me pide que vaya debido a que se les informo que era muy urgente hablar conmigo.

Disgustada salgo de la clase para ir directamente a la oficina de comunicaciones y tomar el teléfono. Tal vez en el 12 la gente estaría de chismosa viéndome por ser la chica que nunca quiere contestar sus llamadas, sin embargo aquí eso es tan común que nadie me presta atención.

- Bueno- digo totalmente enojada, esperando que mi Mamá entienda lo mucho que me disgusta hablar con ella.

- Katniss- su dulce voz atravesó del auricular provoca un brinco en mi corazón.

- ¿Prim?- pregunto.

- Sí- responde.

- Patito ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Bien-dice y sé que también está llorando.

Ambas lloramos porque desde que llegue aquí solo he tenido contacto con ella atreves de las cartas, ya que sentía que si escuchaba su voz sentiría culpa por haberla dejado sin tomarla en cuenta.

- Katniss, mi Mamá…

- Lo sé- la callo antes de que lo diga.

- Entonces ¿si te llego la invitación?

- Sí.

- ¿Y vendrás?

- No.

- Katniss, por favor…

- No Prim, lo siento, no. No puedo traicionar a mi Papá de esa manera.

- Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero quizá él quiere que mi Mamá sea feliz, quizá él desee que estemos con ella.

- No puedo Prim.

- Cuando murió mi Papá prometiste que me cuidarías, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Claro que lo recuerdo- solo que en ese momento no pensé que pudiera haber cosas que me superaran.

- Ese día te necesito…en realidad todos los días te necesito. No te voy a echar en cara que te fueras, que me dejaras, entiendo tus razones, pero te he necesitado tanto- y sus lágrimas dejan de ser silenciosas para convertirse en un lamento.

Sus palabras me duelen, me duelen porque cuando hice esa promesa estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme al mundo por mi patito. Es solo que la batalla para protegerme a mí, la perdí. ¿Cómo decirle a mi hermana que el mundo resulto ser un lugar demasiado aterrador? ¿Cómo decirle que las decisiones que tome fueron malas? ¿Cómo decirle que la hermana fuerte que la protegía de la oscuridad fue tragada por ella?

-Katniss-dice mi nombre en un sonido de súplica- No me vuelvas a abandonar, por favor.

- No lo hare- digo decidida- Esta vez ya no te abandonare, iré a la boda de Mamá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, ya hace mucho ¿verdad? Pero como lo prometí después de dos semanas aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. ¿Díganme que les pareció? ¿Sienten que esta rara? O ¿está mal escrita? Necesito que me digan para saber si tengo que cambiar algo en la narrativa. Así que espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Quiero contarles lo triste que me siento por la situación de Jennifer acerca de lo que paso con sus fotos. Sé que tal vez ella no debía hacerlas, pero vamos me parece que tras la puerta de su casa ella tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera y me parece muy feo que la gente la moleste de esa manera. A veces tengo ganas de contestarle a todo el que deja su absurdo comentario, pero me digo que no vale la pena. Bueno pasando a noticias alegres, ya vieron el tráiler está muy padre, me hizo desear tanto que ya sea noviembre y bueno lo que más me gusto fue donde dice: "Estas vivo" a poco no lo dice con tanto sentimiento y yo cada vez que lo veo digo: "Sí, está vivo". Lo que me hizo dudar fue donde se ve que se rompe una presa eso donde será porque no lo recuerdo. Coméntenme que piensan de las fotos o del tráiler y claro de este primer capítulo.

Atte. La señorita del drama.


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2

"_**Loco no es el que ha perdido la raz**__**ó**__**n, sino el que lo ha perdido todo, todo menos la raz**__**ó**__**n**__**"**__** (Gilbert Keith Chesterton)**_

-Me alegra que te hayas animado a ir a la boda- dice Johanna- Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué te vas desde ahora? ¿Qué no falta como 3 semanas para que se lleve a cabo?

- Es que si no lo hago ahora, quizá me termine arrepintiendo y no vaya- digo- Es mejor irme ahora que ya tome la decisión.

Después de haber hablado con Prim, fui a investigar cuando salía el siguiente tren. Pienso que es una señal cuando resulta que mañana justamente sale uno, así que compre el boleto, sin ninguna duda. Esa noche me costó dormir y cuando finalmente logre conciliar el sueño las pesadillas hicieron su aparición.

En la pesadilla iba corriendo por el bosque, corría desesperada por escapar de esos mutos que me perseguían como animales hambrientos. Finalmente llego a un enorme árbol el cual pienso subir para escaparme estoy por hacerlo hasta que escucho su voz gritar mi nombre, mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo y aunque quiero subir al árbol, me alejo para ir a buscarlo, grito su nombre esperando encontrarlo, es hasta que lo encuentro, intento llegar a él para tomarlo de la mano y buscar donde escondernos, estoy por alcanzarlo cuando lo veo caer, cae sin que pueda detenerlo.

- ¿Pesadillas?- pregunta Johanna con la lámpara en mano desde su cama.

- Sí- contesto.

- Vuelve a dormir que tu pesadilla empieza mañana- aconseja apagando la lámpara y volteándose para seguir durmiendo.

Los primeros días Johanna se molestaba porque no la dejaba dormir bien, con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a mis pesadillas, tanto que muchas veces ya ni se despertaba. A la mañana siguiente me despedí de ella y me dirigí a la estación donde salen los trenes, veo muy poca gente en la estación, seguro porque la mayoría de los que viven aquí no son capaces de enfrentar la vida que dejaron. Eso me hace preguntarme, ¿soy capaz de enfrentarme a todo lo que deje?

- ¿Va a subir?- me pregunta uno de los hombres de la estación. Lo miro sin saber que responder, sin saber si subirme o no- El tren está por salir si va a subir…

- Sí- contesto de repente subiéndome al tren.

De pequeña jamás pensé en salir del Distrito 12, ese lugar era mi hogar, el sitio donde yo era inmensamente feliz, donde no había malos sueños, ni tristezas, ni miedos. Mi Papá es el protagonista de esos buenos recuerdos, esos dulces recuerdos donde yo lo esperaba en las escaleras de nuestra pequeña casa y corría a su lado cuando alcanzaba a ver que se acercaba, esos recuerdos donde el bosque era verde, los rayos del sol se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles y la voz de mi Papá lo llenaba de sonido acompañado de los sinsajos. Esos años fueron muy felices, hasta que un día dejamos de ir al bosque, un día en que mi Papá ya no llegaba a la misma hora del trabajo y que note que su piel de color bronce, cada día se perdía tornándose más pálida. Una tarde mientras cuidaba a Prim, mientras le cantaba esas hermosas canciones que mi Papá me enseño llego un hombre rubio que nos miró a ambas y con unas palmadas en la cabeza me pregunto.

- ¿Y tus Papas?

- Adentro- conteste.

- Voy a entrar- me dijo.

Mire al hombre hasta que se cerró la puerta y desapareció adentro de mi casa, yo seguí cantando con Prim, hasta que la voz de mi Madre me llamo para que entrara. Agarre a Prim de la mano y ambas entramos a la casa donde mi Padre, mi Madre y el hombre rubio nos miraban muy serios. En esa tarde cuando el sol se ocultaba, se nos explicó que mi Papá estaba enfermo que por esa razón ya no podía seguir trabajando y que el hombre que era un viejo amigo de mis Padres nos ayudaría con nuestra situación llevándonos a vivir a su casa.

-Katniss- me hablo mi Madre- ¿Entiendes la situación?

¿Cómo una niña de 11 años podía entender lo que se le acababa de decir? ¿cómo podía entender que mi Papá estaba enfermo? ¿Qué dejaríamos nuestra casa para ir a vivir a la de un extraña? todo me resultaba complicado de entender, pero vi a mi Papá a los ojos y supe que él esperaba más de mí, esperaba valor de mi parte, un valor que yo no sentía, pero quería demostrarle a él que si lo poseía.

-Sí- conteste.

- Lo sabía- dijo mi Padre- Te lo dije, mi Katniss es la más valiente del mundo, ella es una guerrera, me dan pena las personas que decidan confrontarla.

- Me dan más pena los que se vaya a enamorar de ella. Se ve quesera toda una rompecorazones- dijo el amigo de mi Papá, mientras me sonreía.

En esa época jamás sospeche de esa sonrisa y ojos amables, jamás pensé que solo se estaba aprovechando de la confianza que mi Papá le tenía. Y ahora iba a celebrar su traición, su engaño y solo por un instante quise saltar del tren y perderme entre ese bosque por el que pasábamos para no enfrentar a nadie, sin embargo no lo hice me mantuve sentada hasta que anunciaron que llegábamos al Distrito 12.

Es curioso que el Distrito 13 no quedara tan lejos del lugar del que escape, ya que en 5 horas estaba nuevamente ahí caminando por sus calles. En cuanto llegue a esa enorme casa, me di cuenta que no había cambiado, que seguía hermosa e imponente, eso me hizo preguntarme si en cuanto entrara todo seguiría igual, si en el momento en que pasara por esa puerta los malos recuerdos que quise dejar atrás se volverían a presentar ante mí. La sola idea me hizo ponerme nerviosa hizo que fuera incapaz de tocar la puerta, estaba por dar la vuelta cuando escuche que alguien daba un grito.

-KATNISS-gritaron mi nombre- ¿ERES TU KATNISS?- pregunta Sae corriendo a mi lado.

Sonrió en cuanto sus brazos me tienen atrapada en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, un abrazo que es capaz de quitarme el aliento. Me emociono por ver a una de las pocas personas de las que no hui, me abrazo a esa mujer alegre y ruidosa.

- ¡Oh! me alegra tanto verte- dice, oprimiéndome más contra su cuerpo.

- También te extrañe- le digo sinceramente.

- ¿Qué haces parada aquí?- pregunta- ¿Por qué no entras?- me quedo callada ante sus preguntas. Ella me mira e inmediatamente adivina- Pensé que venias a la boda.

- Sí, a eso vengo- contesto- Solo que no deja de ser difícil.

- Vamos chica, estoy casi segura que en cuanto veas a tu Mamá y tu hermana, te pondrás muy feliz.

No dudaba que en cuanto viera a Prim me sentiría feliz, de lo que no estaba segura, era sobre lo que sentiría al ver a mi Madre. Con ayuda de Sae que tomo una de mis maletas nos encaminamos a la casa, durante el camino pude apreciar que no había cambiado nada, que seguía tan hermosa e impresionante, fue ya adentro que note el cambio inmediatamente. En este se veía inmediatamente el gusto de mi Madre en los muebles y adornos. Ahí en ese recibidor no puede evitar recordar la primera vez que entre, de lo impresionada que quede ante los muebles caros y observe con resentimiento a la mujer que por aquella época tenía sus fotos colgadas por todas las paredes del lugar. Al contrario de aquella mujer mi Mamá prefirió colocar fotos familiares, molesta observe que algunas de ellas eran mías al lado de Prim muy pequeñas o de las tres.

- ¡KATNISS!-escuche que gritaban mi nombre por segunda vez- ¡KATNISS!- grito mi Patito.

- Prim- digo su nombre para recibirla entre mis brazos. Tenía razón Sae, con solo ver a Prim todo lo demás no me importa, estoy tan contenta de ver a mi hermana que las lágrimas salen de mis ojos.

- Sí viniste- dice.

- Claro. No pensaba dejarte que pasaras ese circo tu sola.

- Gracias.

La aparto para verla mejor, me entristece ver que Prim está a punto de dejar de ser una niña, que en un año o dos más seguro dejara de ser mi pequeña hermana y no estaría para verlo.

- Pensé que estarías aquí unas horas antes de la boda.

- No aguante esperar tanto tiempo antes de verte.

- Gracias por venir- dice. Y el solo ver su dulce rostro me hace sentir que lo correcto es estar aquí a su lado.

- Si esto va a suceder, estaremos juntas para soportarlo.

- No es tan malo- dice- Sé que es difícil por Papá, pero ya hace 5 años que murió. Tal vez es justo que Mamá sea feliz.

- Prim, no es eso lo que me enoja, es…

- Katniss- esta vez no es con un grito de felicidad. Se nota inmediatamente la inseguridad en su voz, seguramente duda que este en esta casa, preparada para su boda.

- Hola- la saludo sonando cortante.

- ¿Viniste?- pregunta.

- Sí, ¿acaso no me vez?

- Hija- se acerca abrazándome- Gracias por estar aquí.

- No es por ti- digo soltándome.

- Vamos a sentarnos a la sala- dice Prim jalando mi mano.

- Sae.

- ¿Sí?- dice esperando la orden de su jefa.

- Puedes pedir que lleven la maleta de Katniss al cuarto que hemos estado arreglando y tráenos algo para tomar, por favor- ordena y se nota que ya se acostumbró a ser la señora de la casa, eso hace que el coraje suba dos rayas más.

- Sí, señora.

- Gracias.

Prim me sostiene fuertemente de mi mano, seguro porque teme que en cualquier momento salga corriendo. Las tres nos dirigimos a la sala que antes me parecía elegante y fría ahora es cálida y acogedora.

- Me alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir a la boda.

- Aunque no estuviera te casarías- afirmo.

- Katniss- me dice por lo bajo Prim apretando mi mano.

- Katniss- dice mi Mamá muy seria- Ya va siendo hora que te hagas a la idea de todo esto.

- Hablando de todo esto, como lograron que su esposa no le quitara la casa.

- Es su ex esposa y no le quito la casa porque es de la familia de él, esta casa no le correspondía.

- A ella eso no le importaba.

- Aunque ella la quisiera la casa está a nombre de…- sé a quién va a mencionar y eso hace que me ponga totalmente tensa.

- Mamá- la interrumpe Prim- Tenemos que decirle a Cinna que le haga un vestido a Katniss para la boda.

- Tienes razón, tendré que hablarle por teléfono.

- ¿Cinna?- pregunto.

- Es el que está diseñando su vestido y el mío. Te gustara Cinna- dice Prim.

Este momento me deja tan cansada que decido que lo mejor es ir al cuarto donde llevaron mis cosas y refugiarme en esas cuatro paredes hasta que me vuelvan a obligar a salir.

- Estoy cansada puedo ir a…

- Claro- dice mi Madre- Prim la puedes llevarla a su cuarto.

Estamos saliendo de la sala cuando la puerta se abre y Gale aparece cargando una laptop y varias carpetas. Sabía que me encontraría con varias personas, personas a las que de verdad no quería ver, pero tenía la esperanza de no tener que ver a Gale. Creí que a estas alturas él ya estaría lejos de esta casa y de esta familia. Estoy por correr al piso de arriba cuando él me mira sorprendido dejando caer algunas carpetas e intentando que entre ellas no sea la laptop.

-Hey Catnip- me saluda, agachándose para recoger las cosas.

En cuanto tiene todo se levanta sonriéndome y dejando las cosas en una mesa que tienen junto a la puerta. Intento una sonrisa educada que se esfuma en el momento en que me toma entre sus brazos para estrecharme contra su cuerpo. Solo sentir su cuerpo junto al mío me genera un gran desagrado que se convierte en rechazo y mis manos que hasta el momento se habían quedado inmóviles en mis costados se mueven para intentar apartarlo.

-Te extrañe- dice justo antes de que lo alejara de mí.

Me duele su mirada de decepción, me duele que él sea una de las personas por las que deje el Distrito, me duele todo en lo que nos convertimos y lo que más me duele es que ya no sea mi mejor amigo, sino una persona a la que me incomoda ver. Prim solo nos ve esperando que alguno de los dos diga o haga algo, hasta que mi Madre sale de la sala.

- Hola Gale- lo saluda- ¿Dónde está el señor?

- Esta afuera- responde- Le está mostrando los dientes de león que el pidió que se plantaran.

Por segunda vez sentí las manos de Prim tomarme del brazo tan fuerte que sentí que temía que en cualquier momento escapara, pensé que quizá temía que si veía a ese hombre me enojaría y me marcharía. La mire esperando tener seguridad en mi rostro que la pudiera calmar, pero su expresión apurada solo me hizo preocuparme.

- Hola- saluda. Inmediatamente su mirada amable se dirige a mi- Katniss- dice mi nombre con alegría- Que sorpresa no esperábamos verte tan pronto.

En su rostro aparece una gran sonrisa. Me recuerdo que eso es solo una máscara, que esa amabilidad es solo fingida y que el en realidad es un traidor. Me tengo que recordar que Phillip Mellark el famoso mago de los pasteles, es la persona que más odio en el mundo.

- Hola- saludo sin sonreírle.

- Es una alegría que nuestros hijos regresen finalmente con nosotros ¿no crees Violet?- dice mirando a mi Madre.

Intento entender lo que acaba de decir, pero resulta que mi cerebro no trabaja correctamente o por lo menos no a una velocidad suficiente, ya que en el instante en que él aparece al lado de su Padre, comprendo sus palabras. Todo a mí alrededor se vuelve irreal y no logro concentrarme en Prim que me tiene sujeta de la mano o de la voz alegre de Mellark, ni de las palabras de mi Madre. La razón que me hizo regresar deja de tener sentido y ya que no quiero estar aquí, pero es hasta que noto que sus ojos azules que me observan detenidamente, que me hacen soltarme de Prim para salir corriendo de esa casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien aquí estoy con este segundo capítulo y quiero que me digan sinceramente que les pareció, yo sigo sintiendo que la narración no está saliendo bien. Ahora a comentar ciertas cosas, se me ocurrió que cada vez que empiece algún capitulo colocar estas frases acerca de la locura, no sé ¿qué les parece esta idea? Como ya habrán leído el futuro esposo de la madre de Katniss es el Señor Mellark ¿y por qué? bueno cuando escribía TPD de verdad me quede con las ganas de hacerlos pareja, pero pensé que no sería apropiado, que no serviría y cuando pensé en esta historia decidí que aquí si serian pareja, ahora me gustaría saber que les parece esa idea. Me preguntaron mucho cuando actualizaría y si será cada viernes como ya lo venía haciendo, claro a menos que algo lo impida. Y antes de terminar quería comentar que ya le puse un nombre de cariño a Like Crazy y es Lecy.

Quiero agradecer a la gente que me ha dejado los primeros reviews, gracias por la oportunidad que me están dando espero no decepcionarlos. **Entdeckerin**, ya me muero por saber que onda con la presa y con toda la película. Y gracias por dejarme tu comentario fue el primero y espero que te guste la historia. **Ady Mellark87**, si tienes que darme tiempo para ir explicando toda la situación. No has visto el tráiler tienes que verlo de ya, no leas el fanfic mejor busca el tráiler. Sí, son unos idiotas y solo toca apoyar a Jenn y gracias por leer este primer capítulo. **AngelCarol30**, tranquila todo será contestado en su momento, tu solo sigue leyendo. Cada viernes estaré aquí subiendo capítulos. No puedo creer que ya mero será noviembre y que veremos la película completa, como pudimos aguantar tanto tiempo sin tráiler. Y gracias por leer. , gracias por tu comentario y aquí esta Peeta. Estoy de acuerdo ella tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera mientras no lastime a nadie, ni a ella misma. Tenemos que esperar a ver la película para ver en que parte sale eso. **Lyzeth98**, Muchas gracias por seguirme y leer y Sí, aquí no seré tan mala con Prim. Bueno como leíste es el Papá de Peeta, Peeta salió al final de este capítulo y Gale tendrá su participación y no muy grata para la historia. Yo nunca dejare de ver sus películas porque ella es muy buena actriz. Aun así no lo recuerdo tengo que leer Sinsajo, pero gracias por recodármelo y ya visto el tráiler ahora sigue la película. **Samantha136**, me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia gracias. Sí, adivinaste es el Papá de Peeta y si serán hermanastros y dame tiempo y te explicare todo lo que paso ahí. Sabes, según yo si solo de Katniss, pero en ratos pienso en uno que otro de Peeta, así que el tiempo lo dirá y si actualizare como ya se venía manejando los viernes. **Katnisspeetax100pre**, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Tienes que esperar y seguir leyendo para saber bien que ocurrió. Esta vez seré buena con Prim, lo prometo. Pondré varios personajes, que en RAT, no puse y tendrán más interacción con nuestros protagonistas. Y si te acuerdas de mí dejando uno que otro review seré feliz y más porque estarás leyendo y si pienso que es fácil sacar fotos de las mujeres actrices que de los hombres, porque les gusta humillarlas y saben que son fáciles de humillar con esos actos o bueno eso pienso yo. **Anitacarrizo**, aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero que te siga gustando y gracias por leer.** Nina**, aquí está el siguiente capítulo y gracias por leer. **Bermone**, ojala que no pierdas el hilo y la leas de principio a fin. Gracias por tu comentario y a esperar Sinsajo.

Aquí los dejo y muchas gracias por leer. Atte. La señorita del drama.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 3

"_Cuando todo el mundo est__á__ loco, __  
><em>_ser cuerdo es una locura." __  
><em>_**(Paul Samuelson)**_

-Loca- me digo a mi misma cuando salgo de la casa. Estaba totalmente fuera de mis cabales en el momento en que decidí regresar a este lugar para ver a toda esta gente.

- Katniss- me habla Prim que viene detrás de mí.

Me paro en seco al ver el cancel cerrado, desesperada me pongo a buscar el botón con el que se abre, recuerdo que estaba escondido, pero no recuerdo donde, así que empiezo a respirar fuertemente ante la desesperación que tengo de poder salir de aquí.

- No te vayas- dice Prim detrás de mí.

- Lo siento- digo sin mirarla- No me puedo quedar aquí con él.

- Katniss- escucho la voz de mi Madre también- Lo siento tanto.

- Lo dudo- expreso sujetándome con fuerza al cancel, ya que me siento mareada.

- No te miento. Francamente Katniss pensé que no ibas a venir. Despues de todo lo dejaste muy claro cuando te fuiste al Distrito 13, juraste que no volverías y aunque tenía la esperanza que cambiaras de opinión, algo en mi me decía que no vendrías. Por eso en el momento en que él me dijo que Peeta- escuchar su solo nombre me inquieta- quería venir a la boda, acepte sin dudarlo.

- Bien, ya está aquí- digo- No me necesitas, ya tienes una nueva familia.

- No digas eso, tú eres mi hija y te quiero en mi boda.

- ¿Tu hija? Una Madre no aceptaría que su hija este bajo el mismo techo de la persona que intento ahorcarla.

Suspira desesperada- Tú y yo, sabemos que él no estaba bien en esa época. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender el trauma que sufrió.

Que no entiende que haría de todo por olvidar todo lo que ocurrió hace, que cada noche rezo por lograr dormir sin que una pesadilla se haga presente en mi mente, que me gustaría que ella, mi Madre entendiera que para mí nada esos recuerdos no son fáciles, que el ver a…él hace que todo vuelva a mi mente. Estoy tan casada y me siento tan débil que me termino sentando en el piso duro, maldigo por no encontrar el interruptor para abrir la puerta, obligo a mi cabeza a controlarse y me la aprieto con brusquedad hasta que siento las suaves manos de Prim sujetarme las manos y acariciarme donde hace un momento yo me apretaba. Mi mente se está relajando hasta que escucho el sonido de unas pisadas inmediatamente estas se confunden con el ruido que el provocaba esa noche en el bosque, el ruido que nos delataba y atraía a nuestros captores, me levanto de golpe para subirme y saltar la cerca, cuando escucho esa voz que tanto odio.

- Katniss, espera- levanto la mirada para ver al señor Mellark parado junto a mi Mamá- Por favor no te vayas. Queremos que estés para nuestra boda- me disgusta ver como toma la mano de mi Mamá y dice- Necesitamos a nuestros hijos para ese día.

- No, a mí no- digo.

- Te equivocas, te necesitamos a ti más que nadie. Quédate- me pide- Mi hijo me dice que si el problema es su presencia, aseguro que se mantendrá lejos de ti. Dale una oportunidad a penas llego de ese lugar y nos aseguran que ya está mejor, él se siente mejor y quiere empezar desde cero y estoy seguro que con la persona con la que más le interesa estar bien es contigo. Te prometo, no, te juro que no dejare que te haga daño.

Miro sus ojos recordando que le hizo una promesa parecida a mi Padre, recuerdo sus palabras ese día cuando llegamos a esta casa. Mi Papá y él se encontraban fuera de la casa, mi Mamá me había pedido que le dijera a mi Papá que entrara porque estaba empezando a hacer fresco, entonces lo escuche con una voz que no le conocía, no se parecía a su hermosa voz cuando cantaba, ni siquiera a su voz alegre, era una voz triste, muy triste.

- Tengo miedo de dejarlas, de dejar de verlas y que ellas…Si yo llego a faltar, prométeme que tú las cuidaras.

-Te prometo. No. te juro que cuidare de ellas. Aunque no tendré que cumplirla porque te curaras y te harás cargo de tus mujeres como siempre.

- Gracias.

Estoy segura que cuando mi Papá le pidió que nos cuidara, jamas se le paso por la cabeza que se casara con su esposa.

- Katniss- me habla Prim- Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes.

- Prim, yo…

- Por favor quédate solo unos días, si sientes que no puedes soportarlo, te dejare ir- dice- Inténtalo unos días- suplica llorando y como no me gusta ver lágrimas en sus ojos me termina convenciendo de quedarme.

- Está bien, intentare estar aquí, pero Prim sino puedo…

- Lo aceptare- dice abrazándome.

Los cuatro regresamos a la majestuosa casa, que para mí simboliza el periodo más triste de mi vida. Recuerdo ese día que llegamos a vivir aquí, recuerdo que quede totalmente impresionada por lo hermosa que era. A mi corta edad solo conocía las tristes y viejas casas de la Veta, las casas elegantes y de gente con dinero eran un sueño de la televisión, por eso en el instante que llegue aquí quede totalmente asombrada.

- Le ha pertenecido a mi familia por muchas generaciones- me explico el Señor Mellark casi en cuanto entramos.

- ¿Vive solo?- le pregunte.

- Katniss, no seas curiosa- me regaño mi Madre.

- Déjala. Vivo con mi esposa y mis hijos.

- ¿No molestaremos a tu esposa?- pregunto mi Padre.

- Ustedes vivirán en una pequeña casa que tenemos junto a la alberca- dijo el señor Mellark.

Después de 7 años aquí estaba parada frente a la misma casa con las mismas personas con la que la vi la primera vez, la única diferencia es que no estaba mi Padre, la casa ya no me parecía tan espectacular y aborrecía a las dos personas que caminaban frente a mi tomadas de la mano.

Al entrar a la casa decido que lo mejor es ir al cuarto donde están mis cosas. Prim me acompaña aun aferrada a mi mano y ambas entramos al cuarto pintado de mi color favorito y con una pared con un papel tapiz que se asemeja a un bosque.

- Mi Mamá y yo lo decoramos-dice Prim- Te gusta.

- Prim, yo no pienso quedarme- digo, sentándome en la cama.

- Katniss, quizá en unos días tú…

- No lo creo y menos con él por aquí.

- Katniss, me siento mal contigo.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto.

- Porque tuviste que verlo. No sabía que vendría y…

- Tranquila- digo sentándola a mi lado- Estaré bien- mientras me quede encerrada en este cuarto. Ella me sonríe y sale del cuarto para que pueda dormir.

Me acuesto cansada porque este día resulto peor de lo que imagine. Durante un rato doy vueltas por toda la cama, sin lograr conciliar el sueño, así que me levanto y empiezo a sacar mis cosas y acomodarlas. Aunque no pienso quedarme tres semanas es bastante tiempo para dejar mis cosas en una maleta. En la noche Prim regresa acompañada de una de las sirvientas de la casa que nos trae nuestra cena y así solo estemos nosotras dos.

-Oye ¿Hazelle aun trabaja aquí?

- No- contesta- Finalmente pudieron poner su lavandería que tanto quería.

Hazelle es la Madre de Gale, ella había quedado viuda con cuatro niños y había tenido que entrar a trabajar de sirvienta en la casa de los Mellark. Para ayudarla con los gastos Gale desde muy pequeño busco uno que otro trabajo, que incluían labores pequeñas en esta casa. Él me conto cuando aún éramos amigos que su Mamá ahorraba todo lo que les sobraba para un día tener su propia lavandería, me alegraba saber que eso finalmente había ocurrido, pero entonces ¿qué hacía Gale aquí?

-Gale, trabaja para el señor Mellark- dice Prim- Cuando termino la escuela el Señor Mellark le dijo que quería que fuera su asistente, para que él se fuera familiarizando con sus asuntos y luego hacerlo oficialmente su abogado.

Gale era una de sus tantas obras de caridad personal, le había pagado la escuela para que lograra convertirse en abogado. Para suerte de Gale el buen Señor Mellark no había decidido cobrarse con su Mamá como había sido nuestro caso.

- ¿Gale y tu están bien?- pregunta Prim tímidamente.

- No sé- contesto.

- ¿Regresaran?

- No- contesto asustada ante la idea- Claro que no.

- ¿Tienes novio en el Distrito 13?

- No- contesto- ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?- pregunto.

- Porque así sé si tienes algo que te haga querer volver.

Me conmueve mucho que Prim quiera que me quede, pero había cosas que me empujaban a marcharme y eso se lo hice saber- Aparte de ti Prim, todo lo demás que existe aquí solo provoca que me quiera marchar.

Prim bajo su mirada triste para concentrarla en lo que le quedaba de comida que era ya muy poco. Al terminar de cenar ambas nos concentramos en platicar otras cosas como su vida en la mansión o como iban sus estudios y yo le contaba acerca de mi vida en el Distrito 13. Estábamos tan contentas que no notamos la hora hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.

Con timidez mi Madre entra al cuarto mirándonos a la dos que estamos sentadas en la cama- Prim, es hora de dormir- le dice a mi hermana.

-Ah sí. Buenas noches Katniss.

- Buenas noches Patito.

- Prim, háblale a Sofie para que venga a recoger los platos.

- Sí- obedece mi hermana saliendo del cuarto.

Mi Mamá no sale y solo pasea su mirada por el cuarto hasta que la centra en mí- ¿Te gusta tu cuarto?

-No es mi cuarto- contesto.

- Oh, vamos Katniss…

- Voy a meterme a bañar- le corto antes de que siga.

- Está bien- acepta- Solo quiero que entiendas que de verdad estoy contenta de que estés aquí y espero que comprendas que este es tu hogar.

Y con ese pequeño sermón se marcha, tomo algunas cosas y me meto al baño donde la regadera es de la más alta tecnología. Durante un rato batallo con ella hasta que recuerdo bien, como funciona, salgo finalmente y ya no encuentro ningún plato. Me acomodo en la suave cama y debo de admitir que es bastante cómoda comparada a la mía en el Distrito 13.

Corro sujetándolo fuertemente de la mano, corro todo lo que puedo, me desespera que sea tan torpe, pero no estoy dispuesta a soltarlo. Nos adentramos por el bosque esperando que en la oscuridad no nos encuentren. Pienso que los perdimos porque ya no escucho pasos ni voces, entonces me detengo pensando que lo mejor es subirnos a un árbol y escondernos hasta que sea de día y pueda estar segura de que, ya sean ido. Me detengo para explicarle mi plan, debido a la oscuridad no le veo la cara, sin embargo sé que está enfrente a mí porque lo escucho respirar, de repente lo que creo que es su respiración se torna fuerte, tan fuerte que podría jurar que es una animal, asustada le hablo.

-Peeta, ¿eres tú?

Él no me responde y eso me asusta más. Entonces veo sus ojos en la oscuridad, solo que no son de ese hermoso azul cielo, son de un color que casi parece rojo, me asusto tanto que estoy por correr, solo que él resulta más veloz y con un solo movimiento me toma del cuello apretándolo e impidiendo que yo pueda respirar.

Me levanto de golpe sintiendo que me falta aire, sintiendo aun sus manos en mi cuello, tengo que tranquilizarme y explicarle a mi mente que solo fue una pesadilla, una de tantas pesadillas. Este cuarto de repente me sofoca, necesito salir y caminar para recuperar el sueño. Tomo mi bata de dormir y mis pantuflas, salgo de esta inmensa casa y me aventuro al jardín. El viento nocturnos es demasiado agradable aunque estamos en julio no hace tanto calor y la noche resulta bastante agradable. No me sorprendo que mis pies me hayan traído a la casa del jardín o como mi Padre la llamaba la casa de los sinsajos. En realidad desde que llegue es el lugar donde quería venir, hubiera preferido dormir en mi antiguo cuarto que en ese que me acondicionaron.

La nostalgia me invade, puedo jurar que el lugar huele a mi Padre, asi que me siento en las escaleras del porsh donde mi Padre y yo solíamos sentarnos para cantar o platicar, en ese entonces su enfermedad aun le permitía estar en esta casa y convivir un poco con nosotras. De pequeña mi Papá y yo cantábamos todo el tiempo, él me había enseñado muchísimas canciones, pero después de su muerte yo perdí esas ganas de cantar, aunque a veces cantaba cuando tenía esa necesidad de sentirlo conmigo y esa noche, ahí en ese lugar lo necesitaba tanto que comencé a cantar.

Estoy tan concentrada en la canción, en el viento y esperando sentir la sensación de estar con mi Padre, que no me preocupa despertar a alguien cuando levanto la voz. Entonces lo escucho detrás de mí, escucho los pasos de una persona que intenta ser silenciosa, pero no lo logra. Me asusto al ver que la persona que está detrás de mí es Peeta. Brinco y me volteo rápidamente para poder escapar de él.

-Espera- me dice- No te voy hacer daño.

La voz de la razón me dice que corra, me dice que me aleje de él, pero algo impide que me mueva y es escuchar esa apacible y amable voz lo que impide que me aleje.

-Siento mucho haberte asustado- -dice- Estaba dormido cuando te escuche cantar, durante un momento pensé que era un sueño… hasta que me di cuenta que eras realidad.

¿Durmiendo? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, en lugar de despedirme y regresar a la casa.

-Hable con mi Papá y considerando la situación me parece que lo mejor es que me quede a dormir aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sé que mi presencia te incomoda y no quiero eso, lo que quiero es que estés tranquila y si tengo que estar lejos eso hare.

- Gra…gracias- digo extrañada ante sus palabras.

- Escucha no tienes que tenerme miedo, sé que te hice daño, pero ya estoy bien y…

- No es fácil- corto.

- Entiendo-dice con un tono triste.

- Puedes pasarte por la casa y por los jardines no te molestare, ni me acercare a ti, te lo prometo.

Incomoda- Oye tengo que regresar a la casa.

- Sí. Que tengas buenas noches- se despide.

- Ah, gracias.

Me alejo pensando que mi Mamá, ni el señor Mellark pudieron entender mis razones para estar lejos de Peeta, en cambio Peeta si las entendió. Cuesta trabajo entender que cuando la gente deja a un lado la razón, a veces el loco se vuelve totalmente cuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí sigo con este tercer capítulo y en este interviene un poco más Peeta. Muchos tienen dudas y me sentí muy tonta al no aclarar en el sumario, pero este es un AU y no tiene nada que ver con los juegos del hambre, claro igual que TPD, voy a poner detalles de los libros, pero nada más. No hay mucho por comentar solo que salieron fotos de algunos personajes, supongo que tendremos que seguir esperando para ver si sale algún video.

Muchas gracias a la gente que me ha dejado sus comentarios, muchos de ustedes me siguen desde RAT y otros desde TPD, agradezco mucho su apoyo con esta nueva historia. **Katnisspeetax100pre**, sí, ese es el chiste que tengan dudas y esperen hasta que las vaya contestando. Muchas gracias, pero te aseguro que entenderé cuando no encuentre algún comentario, sabré que no tuviste chance. También amo a Peeta. **Lyzeth98**, Sí, es un universo alterno, lamento no aclararlo en el sumario. No, no hubieron juegos, mmmm para esa respuesta tienes que seguir leyendo, aunque esta contestada en el resumen, no, no hubo guerra. Sí, Gale no será noble y bueno como en RAT o por lo menos no les deseara lo mejor a Katniss y Peeta. , Todas esas preguntas serán contestadas en su momento. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario. **Luciaeverdeen**, pienso que quizá el problema sea que extraño RAT y que me acostumbre mucho a esa historia. Tienes que seguir leyendo para saber que paso entre Katniss y Peeta. **KristenRock**, que gusto me dio leer tu comentario. Ya hace mucho que no actualizas, espero poder leer un nuevo capítulo de tu historia. Que, bueno que te gusto el final de RAT y que estás leyendo a Lecy. Tienes que leer para saber que paso con Peeta y Katniss. Espero leerte pronto. **Yazzita**, Peeta será como el Peeta original, quizá tenga algo un poco diferente, pero lo mantendré fiel a su personalidad. Gracias por tu comentario. **Samantha136**, todo se irá desarrollando con la historia, tú sabes que así me gusta, porque quiero que sigan leyendo. **Ady Mellark87**, jajajaja, no sé si sea una buena combinación que yo sea dramática y tu desesperada, pero ya después de mucho tiempo creo que te has acostumbrado a mí. Que, bueno que ya viste el tráiler. **Anitacarrizo**, respondiendo tus preguntas, tienes que seguir leyendo para entender el ¿por qué? Muchas gracias por tu comentario. **Love3**, ¿Que dudas tienes de RAT? dime y yo te las puedo contestar. Las dudas que tengas de Lecy, serán resueltas con el paso de los capítulos. **Girlinfire11**, claro que te extrañe y gracias por dejarme comentario. Tienes que seguir leyendo para entender la historia. Es que son cortos no me han salido largos. Sí, no soy imaginativa para los nombre y en vista que los nombres de sus hijas son flores, pensé porque ella no. Creo que si habrá un PoV de Peeta, pero más adelante. No, no hay juegos del hambre, esta historia es un AU. Luego les diré porque de los mutos. Fue un Hacker que se metió a su computadora y bajo sus archivos, desgraciado. **JekaMellark**, gracias por seguir y dejarme tu comentario. Ya me conoces, soy la señorita del drama. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Los dejo, hasta el siguiente capitulo. Atte. La señorita del drama.


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 4

_Tengo una pregunta que a veces me tortura; estoy loco yo o los locos son los dem__á__s_

_**(Albert Einstein)**_

Camino aun confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir, había intercambiado unas palabras con Peeta Mellark después de casi dos años del incidente y aunque mi voz de la razón me exigía que corriera no me pude resistir al escuchar su afable voz y mucho menos apartar mi mirada de los ojos azules claros y sinceros que me recordaba a esos ojos que me llamaron la atención la primera vez que lo vi.

Me detuve en la mitad del camino a la casa principal, ahí en la oscuridad podía ver muy bien la antigua casa donde viví. La casa de la piscina o la casa de los sinsajos, nombre que le dio mi Papá debido a que en las tardes solían pararse en la pared una parva de sinsajos. Él y yo nos sentábamos afuera para cantarles, totalmente atentos se callaban para luego imitar la melodía que acababan de escuchar.

Mis papas me habían dicho que se pasarían gran parte del día en las terapias y que durante ese tiempo tenía que cuidar a Prim. Esa primera mañana en esa casa extraña y sabiendo que mi Papá estaba enfermo tuve que buscar valor para evitar no llorar. Mis Papas se habían ido primero dejándonos a Prim y a mí desayunando después de terminar nos encaminamos a la puerta para ir a la escuela. Para salir teníamos que pasar por la casa principal, fue ahí que lo vi por primera vez sentado en las escaleras como esperando algo.

En cuanto nos vio sonrió, eso me impresiono porque era la sonrisa más grande que había visto, estaba segura que podía estar a metros de él y de todas maneras la alcanzaría a ver. Dando saltos por los escalones se acercó a nosotras y nos dijo con timidez:

-Soy Peeta. Mi Papá y yo les hicimos estos panes para la escuela- dijo mostrándonos una caja, de la cual se desprendía un delicioso aroma a pan recién hecho.

- ¿Tú los hiciste?- pregunto Prim sorprendida.

- Sí- contesto él- bueno con ayuda de mi Papá.

- ¿Puedo tomar uno?- pregunto Prim.

- Sí, son para ustedes- dijo el emocionado, abriendo la caja de manera muy torpe.

- Gracias- le agradeció mi hermana. Contenta la vi darle un mordisco al pan. Agradecida voltea a mirarlo y me encontré con esos ojos azules, que impresión porque nunca había visto unos ojos así de bonitos. Prim tenía ojos azules, igual que mi Madre, pero definitivamente no eran como los de él. Totalmente rojo el niño aparto su mirada de mí para regresarla a la caja que traía, la levanto haciendo que mi mirada se enfocara en esos deliciosos panes.

- ¿Quieres comer uno?- me pregunto.

Mire los panes que estaban dentro de la caja. Pensé en lo deliciosos que se veían y olían, volví a mirarlo, calcule que debía tener más o menos mi edad. En ese momento me percate que sus ojos azules se movían ansiosamente de los panes a mí. Sin pensarlo más decidí tomar uno de los panes que se veía más delicioso, provocando en él una sonrisa sincera.

- ¡MUCHACHO IDIOTA! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- escuchamos un grito y los tres brincamos volteando a ver a una mujer que viene furiosa a nosotros. No entendí porque estaba enojada y menos entendí que de un manotazo me tirara mi pan y tomara los panes que estaban en la caja.

- Mamá, no te enojes- le pidió el chico.

- Te prohibí que les dieras esos panes.

- Pero mi Papá y yo los hicimos especialmente para ellas y…- lo callo con una cachetada en su mejilla, una cachetada tan fuerte que sonó en cuanto se la dio.

- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que la que manda soy yo?-dijo volteando a vernos a nosotras. Con temor de que también se lanzara a golpearnos coloque a Prim detrás de mí para protegerla. Casi de inmediato el chico del pan se colocó frente a mí de la misma manera protectora que yo había utilizado con Prim- Ustedes deben de darse por satisfechas con la casa que se les dio y con recibir comida diaria. A su Madre debería de darle vergüenza venir a esta casa de arrimada, pero que ni crea que voy a permitirle que se quede con lo que es mío- pateo los panes que estaban tirados en el piso- Si quieren pueden comerlos, después de todo los limosneros comen basura.

Y sin decir más toma a su hijo bruscamente de su camisa jalándolo. Molesta por sus palabras y por la manera en que lo agarro, la tome del brazo con la que lo sostenía y la mordí para que lo soltara. Ella grito furiosa, lanzándome al piso.

-¡CHIQUILLA IDIOTA!- grito furiosa.

Todo se volvió un caos con el chico del pan sujetando con fuerza a su Madre para que no me golpeara y Prim llorando a mi lado. El escandalo fue tanto que llegaron varios de los sirvientes de la casa para intentar tranquilizar a su Jefa y con ayuda de un chico mayor, que se presentó ante nosotras como Gale, Prim y yo salimos de la casa.

Mi plan era quedarme encerrada el mayor tiempo posible hasta la boda, pero inmediatamente mi Mamá decidió que teníamos que ir a ver a Cinna para que empezara a hacerme mi vestido. Durante el camino Prim no dejaba de decir lo maravilloso que era Cinna y el talento que tenía, que era el mejor del todo Panem y me imagine que era obvio que ahora mi Mamá, se podía dar ese tipo de lujos. Contratar a un diseñador para hacerse un vestido de novia, ya que cuando se casó con mi Papá solo utilizo un simple vestido de tirantes blanco y aunque fuera simple cada vez que veía su única foto de casados a mí siempre me pareció el vestido más bello del mundo.

-Es aquí- dice Prim.

Las tres salimos del auto, durante un momento observo los hermosos vestidos que están en los aparadores. Entramos a la hermosa tienda, donde tienen más vestidos exhibidos.

-Señora Everdeen, Prim, bienvenidas- dice una mujer muy llamativa.

- Hola Venia- saluda Prim.

- Cinna, viene en seguida si gustan sentarse- dice

Estamos por sentarnos cuando sale un hombre bastante guapo, aunque lo que llama mi atención es que tiene sus ojos delineados con color dorado y su sonrisa amable.

- Buenos días- dice saludando a mi Madre y a Prim con un beso. Inmediatamente me lanza una mirada, que en lugar de ponerme incomoda, resulto bastante tranquilizadora.

- Mira te presento a mi hija mayor...

- Katniss, verdad- afirma dándome la mano.

- Sí- contesto.

- La trajimos para que le hicieras un vestido para la boda- dice Prim.

- Claro- dice con una sonrisa más grande Cinna- Entremos para…- escucho la campanilla de la entrada y la voz de una mujer con asentó del Capitolio.

- Hola, hola, hola.

- Effie ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- pregunta mi Madre a la mujer de maquillaje y ropa extravagante.

- Hable a tu casa y me dijeron que vinieron con Cinna. Me sorprendió porque por más que busque en la agenda-dice sacando un cuaderno con pasta de cuero rosa- no encontré nada de alguna prueba de vestido- dice cerrando su agenda como si exigiera una explicación.

- Vino mi hija mayor y pensé que…

- OH!- soltó un gritito que me espanto- Eso es maravilloso, que buena idea traerla con Cinna para su vestido- da un brinquito de emoción- ¿Donde esta?- pregunta.

- Es ella- dice Prim.

- ¿Ella? Pero no se parece a ti.

- Se parece a su Pa…padre- dice con tristeza y eso me enoja, ya que me pregunto ¿a quién quiere engañar? ya que antes de morir ya lo estaba cambiando por otro.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta Effie.

- Katniss- contesta mi Madre- Ella es Effie, la planificadora de la boda- me dice mi Madre aunque en realidad no me importa quién sea ella.

- Katniss, que bueno que viniste, le insistía a tu Madre que te dijera que tenías que venir ya mínimo unas dos semanas antes de la boda para preparar tu vestido y ver si el color del vestido te quedaba bien, pero…

- Estoy pensando que a ella le vendrá mejor un vestido de color gris- dice Cinna.

- ¿Gris? Pero el vestido de las damas de honor es de color violeta.

- Esperen- la detuve- Jamás seré tu dama de honor- digo a mi Madre- Vine a la boda, solo eso, no hare nada más, ¿entiendes?- le pregunto.

- Sí- contesto mi Madre- Effie, Cinna. Katniss no será dama de honor, así que su vestido puede ser diferente al de las demás.

- Entiendo- dice Cinna, mirándome muy serio.

- Bueno- acepta Effie- Cinna, ¿te podemos dejar a Katniss para que le tomes medidas? ya que nosotras tenemos que seguir la agenda del día de hoy.

- Sí-acepta Cinna. Mi Madre me mira con preocupación y con ese tono de voz delicado, como si tuviera miedo de que yo pudiera explotar me dice.

- ¿Tienes problema de que te dejemos?

- No- contesto.

- ¿Si quieres yo me quedo?- dice Prim.

- No puedes- dice de inmediato Effie- Tienes prueba de peinado, en dos horas.

- Supongo que esta lanzado la casa por la ventana- digo amargamente.

- Espera aquí regresaremos por ti- dice mi Madre, ignorando mi comentario.

- No hace falta- contesto- Prefiero regresar caminando.

Mi hermana y mi Madre se despiden de mí, con la ruidosa Effie. La voz de ella no se deja de escuchar hasta que el auto está a dos cuadras. Cinna, me lanza una mirada amable y con un suave y elegante movimiento me invita a pasar.

-Necesito tomar tus medidas- dice sacando una cinta de medir

Me pide pararme derecha y con la cinta de medir empieza a medirme. Usualmente no me gustan los extraños y menos que me toquen, pero este hombre me da confianza y hasta puedo decir que me agrada.

- Eres muy buena hija- dice sin una pizca de duda.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mí?- pregunto poniéndome a la defensiva.

- No, claro que no- contesta tranquilo- de verdad creo que eres buena hija.

- ¿Y por qué crees eso?

- Porque si tú le dijeras a tu Madre directamente que no quiere que se case, seguro no se casaría.

- Claro que se lo he dicho- digo.

- Así, directamente. Mamá no quiero que te cases.

Sus palabras hicieron que me diera cuenta que solo he expresado mi disgusto ante la boda o el hecho de que para mí a ella no le importa mi opinión o mi presencia, pero nunca le he dicho que no se casara.

- Pienso que no se lo pides, porque muy en el fondo no quieres que sea infeliz.

- Tal vez no se lo pido, porque sé que no le importara.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto. Listo, termine- y lo veo escribir algo en una libreta.

- ¿Este negocio es solo tuyo?- pregunto.

- No-contesta- Tengo una socia. Ella se dedica a diseñar los trajes para hombres.

Al entrar solo había visto vestidos de mujeres, así que me pregunte donde exhibirían lo de los hombres.

- La tienda tiene dos vistas- dice Cinna- Ya que a ambos nos gusta mostrar nuestros trabajos decidimos que la tienda tuviera dos entradas y dos aparadores diferentes.

- ¿Y por qué ella diseña para hombres y tú para mujeres?

- Porque así nos gusta- contesta simplemente. Cierra el cuaderno guardándolo en su escritorio- Ven te la presentare.

Pienso en negarme, pero pienso que si su socia es tan agradable como él seguro me gustara conocerla. Regresamos a la recepción de la tienda donde esta Venia platicando con otra mujer extravagante.

- Venia, ¿puedes traernos un poco de té con Portia?

- Sí- contesta sonriente.

- Por aquí- me guía Cinna amablemente.

Pasamos por una puerta de cristal a otro extremo donde ahora en lugar de hermosos vestidos, hay maniquís con ropa de hombre. Algunos excéntricos para mi gusto y otros elegantes.

-Flavius ¿Dónde está Portia?- pregunta a un hombre que al igual que las otras mujeres, su ropa y pelo son demasiado llamativos.

- Con un cliente. ¿Quieres que le hable?- pregunta.

- No déjala. Ven- me invita- Igual tomemos un poco de te- Y me dirige a una mesa donde nos sentamos.

Casi de inmediato Venia trae las tazas con nuestro te. Tomo la tasa del te soplándole cuando una puerta se abre y escucho la voz de una mujer.

- Te mandare el diseño y la muestra de la tela para que me digas que te parece.

- En realidad no sé mucho de ropa, así que tu decide por mí- dice una voz que conozco bien.

Su voz en la oscuridad de la noche es lo que a veces viene a mis pesadillas, por eso sin poder controlarme me levanto tan bruscamente que termino tirando mi taza de té caliente.

- Cuidado-dice Cinna, sacando un pañuelo para limpiar lo que cayó en la mesa.

- Oh Cinna- dice Portia- Te iba a ir a buscar. Te quiero presentar al hijo del Señor Mellark. ¿Qué paso?- pregunta.

- Un accidente, le puedes decir a Flavius que traiga algo con que limpiar por favor.

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres que te traigan más te?- me pregunta.

- No…gracias- contesto- Yo…tengo…que irme. Lo siento.

Y aunque ayer hablamos un poco, no estoy preparada aun para mantenerme en un mismo lugar, viendo esos ojos azules, esos ojos que siento en mi espalda cuando salgo de la boutique. Camino aunque sin rumbo fijo hasta que me detengo. En el Distrito 12 ya no tengo nada, no sé, donde escapar, no existe un lugar donde yo me sienta segura, ya no existe. Con tristeza y decepción decido regresar a la mansión Mellark, así que me doy vuelta para tomar el camino correcto.

Tengo tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza que no me fijo y termino chocando con una persona, que trae una bolsa que suena como si trajera algunas botellas. Levanto la vista para disculparme. Exhalo fuerte al ver que esa persona es la misma de la que estaba huyendo, frustrada intento alejarme.

- Katniss, espera- me pide Peeta intentando sujetarme de la muñeca.

- No- advierto- ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?- pregunto.

- Oh no, no yo-niega nervioso- Te juro que no sabía…mi Papá me pidió venir con Portia para que empezaran a hacer mi traje y no sabía que ibas a venir tu también.

- Mi Mamá me trajo- digo enojada ante la idea de que no le haya importado que me pudiera encontrar con Peeta.

- No te enojes con ella, seguro que mi Papá no le comento nada. Hoy en la mañana fue a la casa de la piscina a decirme que viniera y…

- Qué tipo de pareja son si no se pueden contar sus planes.

- No te enojes con ellos, no pensaron que esto iba a ocurrir.

Es bastante molesto que después de tanto tiempo y de las cosas que ocurrieron aun siga siendo amable. Y me tortura porque la última vez que lo vi, recuerdo que busque esa amabilidad y dulzura que siempre lo caracterizaron y lo que encontré fue locura e ira contra mi persona.

- Creí que… te habías marchado a la casa, por eso entre a la tienda a comprar…

- Vino- pregunto sorprendida.

- Es para Haymitch- dice inmediatamente.

- No quería ir a la casa e incomodarte más. Así que decidí ir a visitarlo.

- ¿Puedes ir a ese lugar?- pregunto sorprendida.

Veo su rostro tensarse- Lo que más quiero es superarlo, no quiero vivir atado a ese recuero, ni seguirle permitiendo que defina mi vida. Antes de eso yo era otra persona y quiero volver a hacer el que era antes.

Por alguna razón esas palabras me molestan y solo digo- Bien por ti- y me marcho.

Camino hasta llegar al bosque, mi bosque, ese bosque donde caminaba con mi Padre y ahora me costaba entrar. Podía caminar por el del Distrito 13 en mis entrenamientos, porque no se sentía igual, porque no era el bosque de mis pesadillas. Esa pesadilla que durante todo este tiempo me ha atormentado, esa pesadilla de la cual me gustaría escapar y dejar de ser atormentada por ella. Tomar ese valor que Peeta está tomando para seguir adelante.

-¿Y por qué no puedo hacerlo?- me pregunto. Con decisión doy un paso para intentar entrar. Solo que al final me arrepiento y me alejo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este experimento de fanfic, digo experimento porque intento hacer algo diferente con el mismo drama, pero desde otra perspectiva. ¿Que hay para comentar?, bueno las hermosas fotos de Jenn y ya falta cada vez menos para Sinsajo. Estaba pensando comentarles que libro estoy leyendo y es la segunda parte de la trilogía Uglies de nombre Perfección y ustedes que leen.

Quiero agradecer a los que me dejan reviews, que disfruto tanto leer. **Marydc26**, empezare contigo. Me alegre que finalmente leyeras la historia y que me dejaras tu opinión. Sí, sí el señor Mellark fuera padre de Katniss aceptaría la relación con Gale. Espero que poco a poco vayas descubriendo por donde va la historia. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. **AngelCarol30**, Me alegro que estés devuelta para seguir leyendo esta historia. Me siento más tranquila porque aceptaron los nombres de los Padres de nuestros protagonistas. Tienes que seguir leyendo para entender al Señor Mellark. Está bien en realidad me gusta que pregunten porque eso significa que se están involucrando con la historia. **Girlinfire11**, Sí, si saldrá Finnick. Mmmm con Johanna, no sé si contare su historia tengo que pensarlo. Gracias por tu comentario. **Lyzeth98**, Como sabes usualmente baso mis historia en algo que vi o leí, pero debo de admitir que Like Crazy no está basado en algo en especial solo fui armando la historia poco a poco. Y como podrás leer aquí es totalmente testaruda. Tú y yo sabemos que a Peeta le será imposible mantenerse alejado de ella. Gracias por seguir leyendo. **Milet7393**, gracias por dejar comentario y claro que tendrás un capitulo cada semana. **Sol de medianoche**, antes que nada quiero agradecer tu franqueza. Sentí tristeza y decepción de que lamentablemente esta historia no te gustara y por un momento me agobie un poco pensando que estaba mal en esta historia, pero bueno decidí que lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir y ver que puedo ir mejorando, quizá me apresure a subirla y debí haber analizado mejor todo, pero ya está aquí y no me gusta que las personas dejen los fanfics abandonado y es lo último que quiero hacer con este. Lamentablemente pienso que RAT, será mi Harry Potter jajajajaja o Bajo la misma estrella para John Green, sé que quizá yo misma me hubiera gustado escribir más de RAT, quería poner capítulos de Remus bebe, pero luego pensé que eso solo alargaría la historia de manera innecesaria y que ya era hora de terminarla, a veces pienso en Eve y en Kay, sobre si debería escribir un capitulo mas donde contara algo de su relación, pero no quiero aferrarme a ellos (Sé que la moda es sacar libros cortos de otros personajes). Bueno en eso si estoy un poco en desacuerdo sé que superficialmente Peeta se ve como el malo, pero te aseguro que hay más en el fondo, lo que estás leyendo solo es…podre decir la orilla de la historia, pero mientras siga se hará más profundo y descubrirás más. Bueno ya estoy empezando a contar parte del pasado y si voy a poner algunos capítulos narrados por Peeta, pero eso será más adelante. Me gustaría que siguieras leyendo, pero entenderé si no lo haces, a mí misma me está costando hilar ideas y necesito alejarme de RAT para concentrarme en esta historia porque, aunque tenga los mismos personajes la situación es muy diferente. Lo cierto es que soy muy necia y seguiré intentando ver a donde me lleva esta historia y si es un desastre entonces significa que es hora de mi retirada de fanfiction, jajajaja. **La Spoileadora**, gracias por haber leído TPD y por darme una oportunidad con esta, espero que te vaya gustando. Yo igual en realidad me gustan todos los personajes de THG, con excepción de Gale y los malos de la historia. Que padre que te gustara una de las frases que acompañan los capítulos, espero que haya más. Ah…en el capítulo que sigue hablare más de la relación de Katniss y Gale. Le atinaste a algo de lo que dijiste de Peeta. Espero que sigas leyendo.

Y aquí los dejo gracias por seguir leyendo. Atte. La señorita del drama.


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 5

No hay loco de quien algo no pueda aprender el cuerdo

**(Calderon de la Barca)**

Entro a la casa con un poco de hambre. La caminata me había cansado mucho, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar y eso que en el Distrito 13 solía ejercitarme, pero en el 13 era fácil llegar a cualquier parte.

- Hola Sae- me asomo a la cocina.

- Hey chica- saluda contenta- ¿Cómo les fue?

- Bien- contesto- Oye ¿hay algo para comer?

- ¿Ya tienen hambre?- pregunta.

- Oh no…yo tengo un poco de hambre.

- ¿Y tu Mamá y Prim?

- Ellas tuvieron cosas que hacer, así que decidí regresar.

- Bueno prepare algo de fruta o ¿quieres algo más fuerte?

- No. La fruta está bien.

- Aquí tienes- me ofrece uno de esos platos elegantes donde hay fruta de todo tipo cortada.

Tomo un plato y coloco la que más se me antojo para ir al cuarto y encerrarme. Salgo comiendo un trozo de kiwie, cuando veo a Gale salir del estudio del señor Mellark. Busco alguna puerta o algún escondite, ya que es suficiente con Peeta para también tener que seguir con Gale. Lo único que encuentro es la puerta de un armario donde guardan las cortinas y los manteles de la mesa, sin importarme entro y ahí en la oscuridad y en ese espacio tan reducido me siento segura finalmente, seguramente es un efecto que provoco el Distrito 13. Estoy pesando en quedarme y comerme la fruta en este lugar, cuando alguien toca la puerta.

- Katniss- me habla Gale. Respiro profundamente y abro la puerta- ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunta.

- Nada- digo saliendo del closet- ¿Tu jefe está en su estudio?- pregunte y no porque quiera verlo, más bien al contrario para saber si tengo que buscar un lugar donde esconderme y poder comer mi fruta tranquilamente.

- No, vine porque tenía que buscar algunas cosas.

- Ah, bueno adiós- digo despidiéndome.

- En realidad-dice tapando mi camino- Solo busque una excusa para venir y verte.

Maldición, digo dentro de mí- Gale, de verdad quisiera estar tranquila durante los días que este por aquí.

-¿Qué paso entre nosotros?- pregunta.

Suspiro resignada- Solo no funcionamos y se terminó.

-Katniss, solo te marchaste sin decir ni una sola palabra. Pensé que estábamos bien, que la relación había llegado a un punto donde sería más formal y seria.

- Siento mucho no haber aclarado las cosas, pero no había nada que decir y como no quería que intentaras decirme lo contrario decidí que lo mejor era irme.

- Y que las acciones hablaran más que las palabras.

- Lo siento.

- Te quería…te quiero- y esas palabras me incomodan totalmente.

- Gale, por favor no hagas esto- pido.

- Me pides que sea considerado contigo, cuando tú, no lo fuiste conmigo.

- Lo mejor para los dos es que durante este tiempo que este aquí evitarnos- digo. Me hago aun lado para pasar y dejarlo ahí, como lo deje hace ya casi dos años.

- Catnip, no soy de los que se dan por vencido tan fácil.

Catnip, así me decía. El día después de la pelea con la señora Mellark, Gale nos había ido a buscar en la tarde para que fuéramos al parque. Toda esa tarde no dejaba de llamarme niña hasta que le dije que mi nombre era Katniss, pero él entendió Catnip; que es la menta de gato.

- Es Katniss- dije molesta.

- Ya tranquila, ya entendí, pero por favor no me muerdas.

Ese comentario hace reír a Prim y debo de admitir que a mi también me da un poco de risa al recordar que había mordido a la señora de la casa. Molesta le conté a mi Mamá lo que había pasado con ella y todo lo que nos dijo. Mi Mamá nos miró muy seria y en un susurro nos dijo.

-No le digan nada a su Padre. Su Padre ya no puede seguir trabajando y el Señor Mellark amablemente nos ofreció ayuda-suspira- Entiendo que debió haber sido muy duro la manera en como las trato esa mujer, pero su Padre es lo más importante y debemos hacer todo lo posible para que no se preocupe por estas cosas. Prométanme que no dirán nada a su Padre y que se comportaran cuando vean a la señora Mellark. Prim.

- Lo prometo- dijo mi hermana.

- Katniss- Mi Madre me miro esperando una respuesta mía, alguna señal de entendimiento, pero no había nada de eso en mí. No entendía porque teníamos porque aguantar a esa mujer- Katniss, ¿quieres que tu Papá se ponga peor?

- No- contesto- Lo prometo- acepto finalmente.

Gale era dos años mayor que yo y eso no parecía importarle, ya que casi toda la semana nos llevaba al parque. Suponía que lo hacía para evitar hacer sus deberes y escaparse para ver a las chicas con las que solía besarse en la banca del parque, mientras que nosotras nos columpiábamos. Gale era guapo y supongo que eso le permitía tener diferentes chicas por semana.

Al chico del pan solo lo veía de lejos. Muchas veces nuestras miradas se encontraban, pero no era capaz de acercarse a hablarme, así que todo rojo apartaba su mirada. Ya llevábamos algunos meses viviendo bajo la protección de los Mellark, cuando un Halloween se nos acercó finalmente Peeta con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola- nos saludó y no pude evitar ver sus ojos azules brillar.

- Hola- contesto Prim con el mismo entusiasmo que él.

- Hola.

- Quiero invitarlas esta noche a ver películas de terror- dijo- Mi Papá y yo hicimos cup cakes con cara de calabaza y calavera, aparte de dulces y podremos ver películas de terror.

- Me dan miedo las películas de terror- dijo Prim.

- No, tienes porque tener miedo, yo las cuidare- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Entonces si van a venir?

- Katniss, podemos ir- me pide Prim jalándome de mi brazo.

- Tenemos que pedir permiso a mis Papás- contesto.

- Si les da permiso las espero a las 6 en mi casa- y así se despide con una gran sonrisa que puedo jurar llega a sus ojos.

Mi Papá se animó de que el hijo del señor Mellark nos invitara a su casa, ya que le parecía que debíamos intentar ser amigas de los niños Mellark, pero como los otros dos hijos del Señor Mellark eran mucho mayores que nosotras no nos prestaban mucha atención a diferencia de Peeta, el cual tenía mi edad.

Antes de salir mi Mamá nos comentó que la Señora no estaría en la casa, así que no teníamos que preocuparnos, aunque lo mejor sería que regresáramos antes de las 9. Debido a que ya era otoño ya estaba anocheciendo cuando salimos de la casa, a lo lejos vimos a los hermanos mayores de Peeta subirse en un auto disfrazados, supusimos que iban a una fiesta de disfraces.

Peeta nos recibe muy contento en su casa indicándonos que pasemos. Era la primera vez que entraba a la mansión, estaba totalmente impresionada por lo grande que era. Mis ojos se pasearon por todos las fotografías donde aparecía la Madre de nuestro anfitrión. Debía de admitir que era una mujer muy bonita, vi cada una, hasta que me topé con una grande; ella aparecía imponente y fría con sus dos hijos mayores, me pregunte ¿0por que Peeta no aparecía con ellos o su Padre?

-Que rico- dijo Prim impresionada, porque sobre la mesa central de la sala, hay de todo; desde los cup cakes, hasta dulces, frituras y galletas.

- Estos cup cakes están muy bonitos- dije al ver los panes con cara de calaveras, brujas y calabazas- ¿Los hizo tu Papá pregunto?

- Yo los hice.

- ¿En serio?- pregunte sorprendida.

- Sí, me gusta diseñar los pasteles. Muchas veces le ayudo a mi Papá en su programa de televisión.

- ¿Tiene un programa de televisión?- pregunto Prim.

- Sí- contesto Peeta- Nunca lo han visto se llama el rey de los pasteles y a veces voy como invitado.

- No vemos mucha televisión- contesto avergonzada porque en realidad no tenemos televisión-¿Qué película vamos a ver?- pregunte intentando cambiar el tema.

- Los Mutos- dice mostrándonos la película.

La película trata acerca de unas criaturas horribles que se llaman mutos. La verdad, no sabía qué tipo de criaturas era, pero parecían lobos con rostros extraños. La historia trataba sobre unos chicos de unos 16 años que se ven amenazados por ellos un día que van de excursión a un bosque. Durante la película Prim dio unos cuantos grititos y muchas veces cerraba los ojos apretándose a mí. Estabamos por la parte final de la película cuando volví a escuchar esos horribles gritos, que no pertenecían a los mutos de la película.

- ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

- Mi Pa…pá- le tembo la voz a Peeta- Me permitió invitarlas.

- Me importa un carajo lo que diga tú Padre, aquí solo mando yo. ¿Qué te dije sobre ellas?

- Mamá solo terminamos de ver la película y se van, por favor- le pidió.

- ¡NO!- toma del brazo a Prim. Inmediatamente intente defenderla, pero ella me tomo del cabello- Ah no, hoy no me vas a agarrar descuidada.

- ¡DEJALAS!- le grito Peeta.

Furiosa la mujer volteo soltando a una llorosa Prim para propinarle una cachetada. Volviendo a tomar a Prim, sujetándome con más fuerza del cabello. Entre forcejeos, llantos y gritos nos llevó hasta la puerta de la casa donde nos soltó finalmente. Tome a mi hermana abrazándola, fue antes de que nos cerrara la puerta que vi a Peeta querer ir con nosotras cuando su Madre lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a la casa.

Decido que lo mejor no es regresar a la casa por lo alterada que estaba Prim, así que nos sentamos en una de las bancas del jardín trasero, donde intento consolar a mi patito.

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto Gale.

Intentando sonar tranquila y no llorar, le conté todo a Gale. Él nos miró muy serio y nos dijo.

-Lo mejor será que no se acerquen a Peeta o a la casa.

Y estuve de acuerdo con él de que nunca volvería a hablar con el chico del pan.

Prim y mi Madre llegan justo para la hora de comida y aunque estoy molesta por la situación de encontrarme con Peeta, no digo nada. Ellas hablan emocionadas de los preparativos. Me pregunto ¿qué es lo que esperan de mí? Acaso quieren que también me emocione y grite como histérica.

Al terminar comer me dirijo al cuarto, me acuesto en la cama pensando en lo que Cinna me dijo, acerca de que nunca le pedí a mi Mamá que no se casara, pero hace unos años le pedí a ese hombre que se alejara de mi Mama. Con esos recuerdos termino durmiéndome. Extrañamente no tengo pesadillas, tampoco es que no haya soñado nada, sé que tuve un sueño, un sueño agradable que cuando despierto no recuerdo, un sueño que intento recordar, pero lo único que aparece en mi mente es el nombre de Peeta.

Salgo del cuarto para buscar un poco de agua. Paso a un lado de la sala donde escucho la voz del señor Mellark y la de Peeta, debería seguir a la cocina, sin embargo la curiosidad puede más, ya que escucho mi nombre.

- Papá no quiero incomodarla, no quiero que me termine…-lo último que dice no lo alcanzo a escuchar debido a que lo dice en un susurro.

- Tranquilo, hablare con ella. Es que ustedes dos no pueden vivir evitándose de esa manera pronto serán familia y…

- ¿Qué ocurre?-entro preguntando.

- Katniss- sonríe el señor Mellark. Miro a Peeta que empieza a frotar sus manos con nerviosismo, evitando mi mirada- Que bueno que viniste, ya que tenemos que hablar de algo.

- Bien ¿qué es?- pregunto.

- El próximo fin de semana quiero hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que ambos hayan regresado a la casa, pero Peeta piensa que no es buena idea y que tú te puedes disgustar.

Claro que me voy a disgustar, no estoy aquí por gusto, ni nada parecido, ¿que acaso no lo comprende? Nuevamente me sorprendo al ver que Peeta entiende más eso que su Padre, volteo a verlo y siguen mirando al piso. Él debería aprender de su hijo y darse cuenta de que esta situación no está bien.

-Por favor, dime que estás de acuerdo- pide.

Suspiro porque seguro que aunque le diga que no, él hará lo que quiera, sin importarle la opinión de otras personas o sus sentimientos- Haga lo que quiera- digo saliendo de la sala.

Durante ese rato en ningún momento Peeta me miro, pero mientras salgo siento su mirada sobre mi espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, buenas noticias esta semana vimos un pequeño video de como Katniss regresa al 12, me gustó mucho. Aunque estoy entre que quiero un tráiler más o ya mejor ver todo en noviembre. Sé que falta poco, pero me siento un poco desesperada. En el capítulo anterior a empezaron los recuerdos y en este sigue para llegar a explicarles porque las cosas están así entre Peeta y Katniss.

Muchas gracias a los que me dejan reviews y a los que leen, sé que la historia va lenta, pero estoy intentando hacerla más rápida. **Valeria Luis**, pronto entenderás más de la historia, porque los recuerdos van a ir apareciendo y explicaran todo. Me gusto que tu favorita sea TPD, como es mi primogénito le tengo un cariño especial. Muchas gracias por el comentario. **Ady Mellark87**, No, existen otras razones para que pasara lo que paso. Más adelante seguirás teniendo asco. Voy a hacer todo para que la historia sea más rápida, espero que me tengas paciencia, porque aún sigo acostumbrándome a esta historia. **AngelCarol30**, Aquí explico un poco de lo que paso entre ellos cuando eran niños. Te aseguro que habrá más personajes en esta historia y espero hasta incluir personajes que no había incluido en mis anteriores historias. La verdad es que no sé qué es Wattpad, nunca lo había escuchado nombrar. Sí, estamos a casi nada de Sinsajo ni cebolla.** Yazzita**, No te preocupes entiendo tu punto y más bien te agradezco que aunque no te esté gustando lo hayas leído hasta ese punto. A penas voy por el capítulo cinco y supongo que necesito solo unos capítulos más para ir mejorando (o eso espero). **Kristen Rock**, es bueno encontrar un review tuyo. Me gusto que estés entendiendo lo que estoy queriendo explicar, porque estaba desanimándome con eso. En unos capítulos más sabrás porque es el trastorno de Peeta y de Katniss. **Katnisspeetax100pre**, bueno tampoco puede ser tan de golpe, apenas tiene dos días que volvió y se reencontró con Peeta. Lo que vivieron si es fuerte como para que en dos días mágicamente se olvide. No quiero decir que voy a tardar en eso, pero será gradualmente ese cambio en Katniss. Igual entiendo tu punto por eso estoy intentando narrar los recuerdo más rápido de lo que lo hacía en RAT, para que entiendan todo. El de Uglies está bien no es la quinta maravilla, pero está bien y te agradezco mucho tu comentario, intentare acelerar la narración para que todo se vuelva más dinámico y entretenido. **Lyzeth98**, ya estoy pensando en más encuentros entre ellos, después de todo amo que estén juntos y la seguirás odiando en este capítulo. **Entdeckerin**, seré más directa lo prometo y claro que mi chico del Pan es tan bueno como el pan, en todos los sentidos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. **Marydc26**, tranquila mientras más leas quizás la entiendas un poco más o quizá no, depende de cómo te tomes lo que va ir revelándose. Te aseguro que Peeta no es totalmente culpable y él en verdad es un dulce como siempre. Prometo contar la historia de manera más rápida.

Las dejo y gracias por tenerme paciencia en esta historia, seguiré trabajando para hacerla interesante y que no se arrepienten de leerla. Atte La señorita del drama.


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 6

"Prefiero una locura que me entusiasme a una verdad que me abata"

**(Christoph M. Wieland)**

Después de aceptar "la fantástica idea" del señor Mellark sobre hacer una fiesta de bienvenida. Mi Mamá había ido a mi cuarto a agradecerme que estuviera más dispuesta a aceptar uno de los gestos de su futuro espeso en un intento de llevarse bien conmigo. Sin voltearla a ver solo le dije que eso sería lo último que haría y que no pidiera participar en más de la boda. Sin decirme más ella salió del cuarto.

Prim sabía que estaba enojada por la idea de la fiesta e intentaba animarme con el poco tiempo que pasábamos, ya que como la boda estaba próxima y con la fiesta de bienvenida, se dedicaba a ayudar a mi Mamá en todo lo que le pedía. Por mi parte había encontrando un refugio en el closet de abajo donde me encerraba y en esa oscuridad me sentí más a salvo que en ningún otro lugar, ya que nadie me molestaba. Por eso no le había contado a nadie, ni a Prim acerca de mi escondite secreto.

La mañana del viernes mi Mamá había salido con Effie para organizar los últimos detalles de la fiesta y que Prim había ido con unas amigas. Por eso aproveche para ir a mi escondite. Estaba tan cansada por las pesadillas que había tenido en la noche, que termine dormida en la posición más incómoda. Toda adolorida me levante y sin ninguna precaución abrí la puerta para salir, estaba tronando mi cuello, cuando escuche mi nombre.

- Katniss- era Sae- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todos lados.

- Estaba por ahí- contesto.

- ¿Y qué estabas haciendo en el closett?

- Nada, solo buscando algunas cosas- digo tomándola del brazo- ¿Para qué me buscabas?- le pregunto.

- Ah, tienes visita.

- ¿Quién?

- Alguien que te gustara ver- dice con una sonrisa.

Entramos a la biblioteca donde sentada se encuentra mi buena amiga Madge. Y aunque no somos muy expresivas nos permitimos abrazarnos con alegría y cariño. Madge es la hija del alcalde de la ciudad, la había conocido en la secundaria, ya que el señor Mellark había decidido pagar mis estudios en una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad y ahí entre chicas vanidosas y chicos arrogantes estaba ella; una chica tímida, callada y agradable. Una chica con la que me parece hice una buena amistad, una amistad que quería conservar.

Sentadas empezamos con las típicas preguntas de; ¿cómo estábamos? ¿Que habíamos estado haciendo? me conto que se enteró de mi regreso porque mi Madre le envió una invitación para la fiesta de bienvenida que estaban organizando para mañana.

- Hubiera preferido que tú me hablaras.

- Lo siento- digo.

- Finalmente se va a casar tu Mamá- dice Madge- Mi Papá recibió una invitación para la boda.

- Sí.

- Eso…- calla.

Madge se caracteriza por ser una persona prudente, por eso nos tomó varios años contarnos cosas íntimas. Ni siquiera cuando murió mi Papá le revele mis sentimientos, (solo con él pude llorar), fue tiempo después en un ataque de lágrimas que comencé a confiarle lo que sentía.

- Me molesta- contesto a la pregunta que no salió de su boca.

- ¿Y que harás?

- Nada. Ella se casara sin importarle mis sentimientos, así que por eso no hare nada. Estoy aquí por Prim, pero en cuanto esto se acabe me regreso al 13.

- Oh, quería que te quedaras- dice con timidez.

Como decirle a la dulce Madge que lo ha tenido todo, a ella que tuvo la suerte de ser tratada bien por la vida, que yo he querido muchas cosas y ninguna se me ha dado.

-¿Y Peeta?- pregunta.

Nerviosa aparto la mirada de mi amiga y pregunto- ¿Qué con él?

-También regreso ¿no?

- Sí.

Suspira- Katniss, creo que él no tuvo la culpa de nada. Lo que ocurrió esa noche, tu sabes que también él fue víctima. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-No es fácil hablar con alguien que suele aparecer en tus pesadillas.

- ¿Aun las tienes?

- Sí.

- Katniss, aunque no sea fácil. Quizá si hablas con él, si comparten todos sus recuerdos de esa noche, tal vez finalmente puedan superar esos traumas.

- Madge, no sé- digo.

- Es solo una idea, piénsala.

Con una sonrisa cambio de tema para preguntarme sobre mi vida en el 13 y contarme ella sobre lo que estaba haciendo actualmente. Después de un rato decidió que era momento de irse por lo que la acompañe a la puerta donde nos encontramos a Gale, que desde nuestra "platica" solo veía de lejos.

-Hola- saludo muy serio, sin decirnos más se pasó de largo.

Noto que la mirada de mi amiga seguía a Gale. Totalmente roja evita mirarme a mi saliendo en total silencio.

- ¿Y Gale?- pregunta.

- Molesto-digo-No le gusto la manera en como lo deje.

- Es normal. Solo te fuiste sin decirle nada.

- Necesitaba escapar. Las cosas con él las había complicado y no aguante lo de mi Mamá y el Señor Mellark- siento la mano de Madge frotar en señal de apoyo mi brazo y con una sonrisa se despidió de mi finalmente.

Subo a mi cuarto esperando que Gale no me vaya a buscar. Ahí pienso en la escuela, en los días que pase con Madge, en los días donde todo resultaba un poco más simple, en esos días triste que tuve que pasar después de la muerte de mi Papá. Por alguna extraña razón quería ver mi anuario, quería ver esas fotos con esas personas que solo conocí de manera superficial, esas personas que no pensé extrañar, pero cuando la vida se vuelve tan complicada, esos días tranquilos y simples se vuelven necesarios.

Debido a que la mañana en que decidí irme tome solo algunas cosas, deje la mayor parte de mis pertenencias en la casa de los sinsajos. Me pregunte si mi Mamá las había dejado arrinconadas en mi cuarto, sin tomarse la molestia de tomarlas, durante un momento me dieron ganas de ir, pero pensé en Peeta. Sabía que aunque Madge pensara lo contrario no era buena idea estar en un lugar a solas con Peeta, que tal si nuevamente intentaba…sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esa idea.

-Buenas tardes Señora Everdeen- escuche la voz de Gale.

- ¿Sabes si el Señor Mellark vendrá a comer?- le pregunto mi Madre.

- No- contesta- Tiene una grabación para un programa especial.

Escucho que ambos se despiden y yo bajo corriendo las escaleras para preguntarle a mi Mamá por mis cosas.

- Ho…la- me saluda mi Mamá un poco extrañada.

- Mamá ¿dónde pusiste mis cosas que deje?

- Algunas me las traje y las puse en una caja en el sótano.

- También mi anuario.

- No. Tus libros los puse en la biblioteca que está en el despacho de Phillip.

No me gusta mucho la idea de tener que entrar, pero aprovechando que no está él, sigo a mi Mamá al despacho. Se notaba inmediatamente que este lugar era suyo, la decoración era muy de él y su biblioteca era de verdad impresionante.

-Aquí están- dice mi Madre sacando mis libros de un estante- Phillip los leyó, quería saber que era lo que te gustaba.

No conteste nada ante ese comentario. Tome mis libros para salir de ese lugar cuando en uno de los estantes vi una foto donde estaban mi Padre y el señor Mellark, ambos jóvenes y felices.

-Ellos se querían como hermanos- dice mi Madre acercándose a ver la foto que tome entre mis manos.

Salgo molesta por ese comentario, quizá mi Padre si lo quería como un hermano, pero él solo quería quitarle a su familia.

Habían pasado ya unos tres años desde que habíamos llegado a la casa de los Mellark. La enfermedad de mi Padre lo había desgastado tanto, que ya no podía moverse, por si solo. Debido a que a mi Mamá le costaba moverlo el Señor Mellark le contrato un enfermero para que ayudara. Al regresar de la escuela Prim y yo íbamos corriendo a su cuarto para saludarlo, pero muchas veces lo encontrábamos sumido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que era porque añoraba el bosque, que quería poder moverse para caminar y cazar, como solíamos hacer. A veces solía decirle que cuando estuviera bien, podíamos ir a nadar al lago, pero él solo me acariciaba mi cabello con una sonrisa triste.

Estábamos por octubre y las hojas del bosque ya estaban cambiando de color y cayendo. Pensé que para animar a mi Papá hacerle un regalo, así que compre una cajita de madera que llene de hojas que seguro por su olor lo haría pensar en el bosque, junto a esas hojas le daría un pase para ir al bosque este sábado. Sabía que tal vez mi Mamá diría que no, pero quizá con ayuda del Señor Mellark, podía lograr convencerla y así mi Papá podría récor el bosque. Pedí permiso para salir temprano de la escuela y llevarle su regalo a mi Papá, no me preocupe por Prim porque después de todo tomaba el autobús escolar para que la llevaran a casa. Al llegar vi a mi Mamá salir de la casa acompañada del enfermero y pensé que sería mejor para darle el regalo a mi Papá a solas y así su negatividad no arruinaría mi regalo.

- Papá- dije muy despacio. Entonces lo escuche gritar con tanto dolor que me asuste y tire la caja al piso.

- ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto el señor Mellark desesperado- Te hice daño.

- Claro que me hiciste daño imbécil- dijo mi Papá con furia.

- Lo siento, no quería…

- Sí querías- dijo mi Papá- Esto es lo que tú quieres, que yo me muera, que cada día sea un inútil para que ella me vea de esa manera, para que me deje de amar.

- ¿De que hablas?- le preguntó el señor Mellark.

- Que aun la amas, de que todos los días pides que muera. Buscas la manera de que ante ella, yo sea un inútil y tú seas el héroe. Porque te la quieres quedar, porque te quieres quedar inclusive hasta con mis hijas.

- No digas tonterías.

- ¡AH!- grito con más dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mi Madre entrando a la casa.

- Yo solo quería ayudarlo a sentarse y no sé…creo que lo lastime- explico el Señor Mellark. El enfermero se acercó rápidamente y solo dijo.

- Se rompió el brazo tenemos que llevarlo a urgencias.

Todo se volvió tan caótico que nadie se percató de que estaba ahí, tampoco nadie se fijó cuando me subí al auto que había pedido el Señor Mellark para llevar a mi Papá al hospital. Mi Mamá se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que ingresaron a mi Padre a urgencias. Paso una medio hora cuando el doctor salió acercándose a nosotros. Usualmente mi Mamá no dejaba que yo escuchara sobre la enfermedad de mi Papá, por eso no sabía exactamente que tenia o como estaba su condición.

- ¿Cómo está su brazo?

- Lo acomodamos y ya le pusimos su férula, pero lamentablemente ya no podemos operarlo para que quede mejor.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el Señor Mellark.

- El cáncer ya invadió totalmente su brazo derecho, ya no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

- ¿Se quedara así?

- Sí- contesto el doctor.

- ¿Ya no podrá utilizarlo?-pregunta mi Madre.

- No de la misma manera.

Mi Mamá empezó a sollozar, yo me aferre más a ella porque no comprendía las palabras del Doctor. Antes de dejar salir a mi Papá del hospital, el doctor le pidió a mi Madre que se tranquilizara, porque lo había visto muy desanimado mientras le trataban el brazo y el verla así no lo ayudaría. En cuanto lo vimos me sujete a su brazo, pero él ni siquiera me miro, nos ayudaron a subirlo al coche y con ayuda de su enfermero lo llevamos a la casa. En cuanto lo acostó tome una cobija y lo tape dándole un beso en su frente. Entonces me percaté de que mi Mamá no había entrado con nosotros, la fui a buscar pensando que quizá estaba llorando. Salí al jardín y ahí los vi ambos; se sujetaban las manos y mi Mamá apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, que le acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza.

Aturdida por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, lo que me regresa a la realidad es escuchar el tronido de las hojas tiradas en el piso, esas hojas que había recolectado para darle a mi Papá su boleto para ir al bosque. Recojo la caja con el pase al bosque, así que corro al cuarto y con cariño tomo su mano vendada, para decirle mi plan.

-Este sábado ¿te gustaría ir al bosque? podemos cazar y cantar, como antes.

- Ya nada puede ser igual-dijo con tristeza cerrando los ojos. Con lágrimas apreté los dedos que tenía libres y le dije.

- Yo te sostendré Papá, aunque tú ya no puedas yo cantare por los dos y cazare por los dos y tomare nuestras manos por los dos.

Abrió sus ojos y en sus pupilas grises pude ver esa gran tristeza que invadía su cuerpo, la enfermedad ya lo había invadido totalmente y no había manera de curarlo de eso. Seis días después casi a la medianoche él había muerto, mi Mamá lo encontró con los ojos cerrados, ya sin vida. A los 14 años perdí a mi Padre, perdí a mi héroe, perdí al árbol donde me sostenía con fuerza, perdí una parte de mi alma y mi corazón.

El día de su funeral, todo parecía un sueño, nada se veía real. Mi Mamá en lugar de estar entre los brazos de mi Papá era sujetada por el Señor Mellark, Prim en lugar de su sonrisa dulce era desplazada por lágrimas en su rostro y mi Papá contento y animado estaba dentro de un ataúd sin ninguna expresión de su rostro. Todo era demasiado para mí, por eso corrí, corrí lejos sin importar que mi Mamá, Gale o Prim gritaran mi nombre, corrí porque no quería estar en esa pesadilla, quería un sueño mejor uno bello con mi Papá presente.

Estoy sentada a los límites del bosque no me he animado a entrar, ya que prefiero verlo de lejos y pensar todas las veces que mi Papá me traía. Entonces escucho unos pasos tras de mí, unos pasos ruidosos que se acercan, no volteo porque no me interesa ver quién es. Entonces frente a mi aparecen unos ojos azules, que no me miran con lastima, ni con tristeza. Me impresiona que sean tan claros como el agua y que en ellos solo transmita franqueza y dulzura, no nos decimos nada hasta que él levanta una mano donde sostiene un diente de león amarillo y me lo da. Yo lo sostengo pensando en lo mucho que a mi Papá le gustaban, le parecían hermosos y eso me hace llorar. Finalmente puedo llorar por el hombre que me dejo.

En silencio el chico del pan se sienta a mi lado, no sé cuánto tiempo pase llorando, pero cuando siento que he terminado levanto mi mirada para ver como el naranja del atardecer le da en su rostro, me impresiona ver que la tonalidad de sus ojos azules no se pierden en el naranja de la tarde. Sabía que el día se estaba terminando y el aire frio que anunciaba el invierno se estaba sintiendo, pensé en levantarme, pero Peeta no hacia ningún movimiento, así que permanecí a su lado sin moverme. Estuve así un rato hasta que el frio llego a mis brazos, intentando darme calor empecé a frotarme con mis manos, que estaban también muy frías. Estaba por darme por vencida y levantarme, cuando sentí una de las manos de Peeta colocarse sobre mi brazo, atrayéndome a él. Esa mano alrededor de mí y su cercanía lograron darme calor, un calor agradable, un calor que era capaz de llegar a mi corazón. Ahí sentados con los últimos rayos de sol surgieron un par de palabras que finalmente se atoraron en mi garganta.

Sin saberlo esas dos palabras se sumarian a un montonal de palabras que nunca le diría a Peeta. Esas dos palabras que solían rondar en mi mente cada vez que recordaba ese momento, que en algunas ocasiones en mi mente cambiaba y que bajo ese cielo rojo me imaginaba diciéndole.

-Quédate conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, aquí yo aun con esta historia. En este capítulo tenemos un recuerdo más, si quieren saber sobre la enfermedad del Papá de Katniss, él tiene Cáncer en los huesos. Luego salió Madge, espero que les haya gustado que la ingresara a la historia y les puedo decir que en el siguiente capítulo van a aparecer más personajes, algunos muy, muy queridos para ustedes.

Y vieron los hermosos spots que salieron, cuando vi a Peeta mi corazón se hizo chiquito y hasta me salió más la inspiración y las ganas de seguir escribiendo sobre ellos. Les dije que les iba a contar que libros estaría leyendo, ya termine Perfectos (que me gustó mucho) ahora leo Maze Runner (lo sé soy la única persona que no los ha leído, pero ya estoy cambiando eso).

Muchas gracias a los que me siguen dando una oportunidad con la historia y con los que me dejan sus reviews, me ponen en favoritos y follow. **AngelCarol30**, gracias por tu comentario, pensé en decirte sigue leyendo, pero bueno creo que ya mas o menos te diste cuenta que, sí, fueron novios. Este está un poco más largo, espero que te haya gustado. Claro que si puedo hacer eso de darte RAT en pdf, solo dame tiempo para hacerlo. Y con lo de Wattpad, tengo que pensarlo y ver qué onda con eso. **Samantha136**, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarlo. Pronto sabremos más de ellos en el pasado y como llegaron a este momento. **AdyMellark87**, sí, es una bruja, porque es la dueña de la casa y todo lo que hace es cuando no está su esposo. Gracias por tenerme paciencia. **Micaela**, ya falta poco para que sepan todo del pasado, en realidad no es tan larga como en RAT. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario. **Eve**, me gusta tu nombre, jajajajaja, actualizo todos los viernes en la noche, gracias por dejarme review. **Marydc26**, sí, estoy de acuerdo es de lo peor. No en el capítulo 2 lo menciono están divorciados, los hermanos de Peeta aparecen en el siguiente capítulo como siempre totalmente X. Yo también espero que quede buena y que les guste, me esforzare porque sea cardiaca. A mi también esos spots son hermosos.

Gracias a todos y nos vemos en el que sigue. Atte. La señorita del drama.


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 7

"La ira es una locura de corta duración"

**(Horacio)**

- No- digo decidida- Ya lo decide no bajare para la fiesta.

- Katniss, tienes que ir mi Mamá y el Señor Mellark estaban muy emocionados al organizarla.

- No, Prim, lo siento. Una cosa es que haya accedido a venir a la boda y otra es ser exhibida ante los ricos y pomposos amigos del Señor Mellark.

Sé que ya había aceptado lo de la dichosa fiesta, pero cuando me entere que durante la fiesta nos tomarían una foto familiar, que según escuche decir a la famosa Effie que saldrían en todos los periódicos. Me di cuenta que todo esto era planeado para que mi Mamá entrara en el circo de conocidos del Señor Mellark. Me resultaba repulsivo que a él no le importara que su hijo, que durante mucho tiempo tuvo que sufrir el acoso de los medios, volviera a aparecer en una página del periódico y todo solo para demostrar que éramos una familia feliz.

- Pero…

- No- digo. Estoy por tirarme en la cama cuando alguien toca la puerta- No quiero ver a nadie- digo tapándome con una almohada.

- ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunta una voz masculina.

- Es Cinna- dice Prim- ¿Lo puedo dejar pasar?- pregunta.

Lo medito un momento, hasta que pienso que no me molesta verlo a él. De toda esta locura es de las pocas personas que no me incomodan.

- Hola- saluda.

- ¿Qué traes?- pregunta Prim acercándose para ver la bolsa que carga.

- El vestido para Katniss.

- ¿Qué?- eso me molesta definitivamente me quieren hacer lucir como si yo fuera la hija de Mellark, cuando no es así.

- Katniss ya no quiere ir.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Justamente por eso- digo señalando el vestido- Ella quiere que nos convirtamos en las hijas de ese hombre, cuando nuestro Padre es otro, uno mil veces mejor que él. No estoy dispuesta a eso, no estoy dispuesta a seguirles el juego.

Él me mira sin decirme nada, deja la bolsa y abre la puerta donde esta sus ayudantes que conocí la otra vez.

- Pueden ir arreglando a Prim-les ordena con amabilidad- Prim puedes ir para que te vayan peinando, ellos traen tu vestido.

- Sí- dice mi hermana- Katniss, lo que hagas lo aceptare y si quieres que me quede contigo lo hare.

- Gracias Patito- digo acariciando su mejilla.

En cuanto sale Cinna me mira y dice- Es una buena niña.

-Es de las pocas cosas buenas que tengo.

- No lo hagas- dice.

- ¿Qué?

- Auto compadecerte, eres mejor que eso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? no me conoces

- Me considero que soy bueno para juzgar a la gente- dice Cinna- Y creo que tienes más cualidades de las que tú crees.

- Gracias-agradezco, un poco apenada.

- Me parece que lo de la fiesta no tiene nada de malo. Tal vez tu sientas que te están presumiendo, como suelen hacer las familias de clase alta, pero creo que lo que intenta hacer tu Mamá es integrarte a su vida, hacerte parte de ella, igual que el Señor Mellark, el ama a tu Mamá y haría de todo porque ella fuera feliz y sabe que su felicidad radica en sus hijas, aunque a mi parecer él ya les tiene cariño por si, solo.

Quede en silencio ante su comentario, no sabía que decir porque aparte de todo lo que yo pensaba respecto a la fiesta, había mas factores o más bien personas que no quería ver y que tenía que ver. Estaba por decirle que de todos modos no bajaría, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién?- pregunte.

- Espere- escucho la voz de una de las sirvientas.

- Tranquila se alegrara de verme- dice la voz de una mujer abriendo la puerta sin importar que yo le dé permiso- Katniss, hola- saluda con una sonrisa Johanna.

- Le pedí que esperara en la sala, pero ella…

- Tranquila- digo- es mi amiga no hay problema.

- Ya vez te dije- le dice Johanna. La sirvienta asiente y sale del cuarto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

- Me invitaron a la fiesta- dice Johanna.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?- pregunto irritada de que a ese grado ese hombre quiera interferir en mi vida.

- Tranquila es broma. Vine porque pensé que debía venir para darte apoyo moral en estos días.

- Aja- contesto no creyendo ni una palabra.

- Y me estaba aburriendo- dice levantando los hombros- Hola- saluda a Cinna con una mirada que lo recorre de arriba abajo- Vine en un buen día. ¿Por qué la fiesta?

- En su honor.

- Y en el de Peeta- contesto y el solo pronunciar su nombre provoca un movimiento dentro de mí.

- Pero a ver dime- dice Johanna sentados en mi cama- ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la fiesta?

Suspiro exasperada y empiezo a explicarle la situación – Eso es una tontería, deja de complicarte tanto y vamos a la fiesta a divertirnos- dice Johanna.

- ¿Con esa gente snob?- pregunto incrédula.

- Si estás conmigo te aseguro que te divertirás. Además te hare compañía.

- Yo también estaré en la fiesta- dice Cinna.

- Ya vez que mejor compañía puedes tener, vamos- me pide Johanna.

Ante la presión de mis dos acompañantes e imaginándome que mi Mamá y el señor Mellark serían más atosigantes; finalmente termine por aceptar. Me sentí más relajada al ver que el vestido que Cinna me había traído no era un rosa lleno de moños, era un vestido azul marino oscuro, con botones en el cuello y mangas hasta los codos, era corto, pero no incomodo ya que llegaba un poco arriba de mis rodillas, con un fajo café en mi cintura y unos botines sin tacón y arreglado con una simple trenza de lado, pude sentirme yo misma.

- Katniss- me habla el señor Mellark, en cuanto salimos al jardín- Que bonita te vez. Cinna hiciste un buen trabajo.

- Yo casi no hice nada solo resaltar más su belleza natural.

- Estoy de acuerdo ella es tan bonita como su Madre- dice con una sonrisa- ¿Y quién es tu amiga?- pregunta.

- Johanna Mason, Señor- saluda.

- Es mi compañera de cuarto en el 13.

- Y buenas amigas, tanto que Katniss me ha invitado a la boda y me ha pedido que me quede en su casa hasta entonces.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida- Yo no…- inmediatamente me calla.

- ¿Espero que no sea un inconveniente?- dice Johanna con una gran sonrisa.

- Para nada. Aunque debemos decirle a Effie lo de un invitado más no le gustan las sorpresas de última hora.

- Sí, le avisaremos- dice Prim que está tomada de mi mano.

- Vaya Prim tu también te vez muy bonita. Esta casa estará llena de hermosas mujeres finalmente- dice con una sonrisa- Permítanme un momento que llego mi jefe de programación- lo vemos marchar con un tipo gordo, que lo saluda efusivamente.

- Si me permiten a mí también, voy con mi socia- dice Cinna. Lo vemos acercarse a una mujer que esta con Peeta.

- Lástima creo que no le gustan las mujeres- comenta Johanna.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto asombrada.

- Voy a ver que hay para comer- dice separándose de nosotras- Ven ayúdame Prim- dice jaloneando a mi hermana.

- Pero…

- Ella puede estar sola un rato.

Y si, con todas sus promesas me terminan dejando sola entre gente que no conozco (y no quiero conocer). A lo lejos veo a Gale platicando con una chica, eso me tranquiliza mientras más rápido encuentro una novia mejor para mí. Observo que están prendiendo una fogata y no de esas que mi Papá y yo haciamos en los días fríos, esta es sumamente elegante y espectacular, estoy pensando en irme a sentar cerca de ella, cuando siento unos ojos sobre mí. Volteo e inmediatamente Peeta se mueve para darme la espalda y hablar con Cinna y Portia.

- Vaya, vaya, así que la hija prodiga decidió volver- escucho detrás de mí una voz burlona que sé a quién pertenece.

- Hola Haymitch- saludo.

- Preciosa, había escuchado que regresaste, pero yo hasta ver no creer- dice dándole un sorbo a su copa- Estoy un poco ofendido sabes.

- Sí ¿y por qué?

- Porque no me has ido a visitar en todos estos días.

- Lo siento- digo.

- El chico dice que es porque te trae malos recuerdos mi casa.

- No tu casa- contesto.

- El camino que tienes que tomar para ir.

- Ya lo sabes.

Exhala con frustración- Es hora de que lo dejes ir. Ve al chico- dice volteando para que mire nuevamente a Peeta- Él lo intenta, quiere dejar todo atrás. No creas que fue fácil, lo encontré casi a la entrada intentando controlar…- y se detiene para no decir lo que estaba por salir de su boca- Creo que mejor voy a saludar a mi viejo amigo Mellark antes de que esta "gente bien" lo aburra.

Después de la muerte de mi Padre las cosas no estuvieron muy bien. Mi Mamá no dejo la cama por muchos meses y Prim apenas sonreía, yo seguía sumergida en la tristeza por la falta de él y lo único que me mantenía era la promesa de cuidar de Prim, a la cual levantaba, le hacía de comer y hasta peinaba. Debía admitir que gracias al Señor Mellark, Prim y yo no nos morimos de hambre, ya que a mi Madre no le importo si comíamos o no.

Prim y yo estábamos terminando de comer cuando tocaron la puerta. Prim se levantó con un plato de sopa para llevarlo a mi Mamá y yo me levante para ir a abrir. Era Gale que me sonreía. Después de la muerte de mi Papá, Gale y yo nos habíamos hecho más unidos, solía acompañarme al bosque, el cual conocia tan bien como mi Papá y yo.

-Hey Catnip- me saludo.

- Pasa- le dije. Aunque sabía que no era necesaria la invitación, debido a nuestra confianza.

-Mi Mamá me mando avisarte que el Señor Mellark quiere verte.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí, que vayas para la casa.

No hago ningún movimiento. Desde que mi Papá murió no había visto a la Señora Mellark, pero según Gale me conto estaba diciendo a todo el mundo que en cuanto nos fuéramos quería que quemaran todas las cobijas y objetos que dejáramos, aparte mandaría fumigar la casa y estaba pensando contratar un equipo de limpieza profesional.

- Tranquila no está en la casa y aunque estuviera no haría nada frente a su esposo.

- ¿Te quedas a cuidar a Prim?

- Sí, ¿qué hiciste de comer?

- Sopa, come un poco.

- Gracias.

Salgo de la casa para dirirgirme a la gran mansión y entro por la cocina para evitar tropezarme con alguien de la familia.

-Hola- me saluda Sae calentando algo en la estufa.

- Hola.

- El señor está en su despacho- dice Hazelle.

- Sí.

Salgo de la cocina y me dirijo al despacho la puerta está algo entre abierta y escucho la voz de dos hombres.

- No me parece sano que las mantengas aquí.

- Ellas necesitan que alguien las cuide.

- ¿Acaso esperas que finalmente Violet se enamore de ti?.

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca la dejaste de amar, por eso la tienes aquí.

- Katniss- me hablo Hazelle- ¿Qué haces ahí?

En ese momento se abrio la puerta del estudio- Katniss, que bueno que viniste. Hazelle ¿te importa llevar el té a la sala?- me miro con una sonrisa- Ahí podemos hablar mejor.

-Ven vamos- le dijo al otro hombre- Mira Katniss él es Haymitch Abernathy, un antiguo amigo mío y de tu Padre. Esta es Katniss la mayor.

- Vaya es una extraña mezcla de sus Padres.

- Es tan bonita como su Madre- comenta el Señor Mellark.

- Sí, como tú digas. Oye ¿quién dijo que quería te? ¿Dónde está el licor?

- No hay licor- dijo muy serio el Señor Mellark. El tal Haymitch lo mira con disgusto.

Los tres nos sentamos en la sala y yo inmediatamente tome la taza que Hazelle me deja, me sentía incomoda. No entendía la razón del porque el Señor Mellarke me había mandado llamar y que tenía que ver este hombre, que tomaba el té como si fuera veneno.

- Katniss, la razón del porque te mande hablar, es porque he estado hablando con tus Maestros y te encuentran un poco atrasada en tus materias. Dicen que has estado saliendo mal en tus exámenes. Eso me preocupa- Me pregunte porque le debería de interesar a él como estuviera yo en la escuela- Por eso le pedí a Haymtich que te ayudara a estudiar para regularizarte en la escuela.

- Pero yo no necesito ayuda.

- Sé que no. Sé que lo que te debe tener así es lo de tu Padre, pero a mi parecer no te vendría mal algo de ayuda.

- Sera un placer trabajar contigo- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa chueca.

Casi de inmediato Effie nos manda llamar para tomarnos la famosa foto familiar. Me alegra que Prim y yo estemos del lado derecho lejos de los hijos del Señor Mellark. En cuanto la toman intento liberarme, pero antes de que pueda llegar el mismo hombre que el Señor Mellark fue a saludar.

- Que bella familia-dice con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- Ya conoces a mi futura esposa y a su hija Prim.

- Sí- saluda de la mano a mi Madre y a Prim le da una ligera palmada en la cabeza. Y esta jovencita ¿quién es?

- Mi hija mayor- responde mi Mamá.

- Katniss, este es mi jefe de programación Plutarch Heavensbee.

- Mucho gusto.

- Espera- dice de golpe- ¿Acaso no es ella la misma muchacha que…?

Y todos nos ponemos tensos por las palabras que va a salir de su boca- Sí- responde inmediatamente el Señor Mellark.

-Te ves muy bien, recuerdo que esa mañana que te encontramos eras un desastre. Me alegro tanto ver que tu hijo y ella ya se vean bien.

- Sí, gracias- dice el Señor Mellark intentando alejar a su amigo de nosotros- Oye tengo varias ideas, que debería de compartir con Alma y contigo-escucho que le dice- ¿Donde esta ella?

- Me mando decir que no podía venir. Ven vamos a tomar algo.

- ¿Ya terminaron de tomarse la foto familiar?- dice Johanna con un plato de comida en su mano.

- Tranquila- dice mi Madre- El Señor Heavensbee, no se caracteriza por ser prudente.

- Por eso no quería venir a esta estúpida fiesta- digo molesta alejándome de ella.

No puedo recordar con exactitud lo que ocurrió a la mañana siguiente de aquella noche. Solo sé que vague por un buen tiempo por el bosque, buscando con desesperación a Peeta, vague sin detenerme y sin importarme el frio que hacía a causa de la nieve que había caído. Me senté cerca de la fogata porque solo recordarlo empecé a sentir frio. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar esos malos pensamientos, fue cuando me encontré con esos ojos azules a mi lado mirándome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, a todas, me alegra decir que este capítulo logre sacarlo, ya que usualmente los escribo durante mis descansos, pero esta semana no descanse y ya era Jueves y aun no lo terminaba. Ahora cosas por comentar, Johanna volvió a salir, Haymtich finalmente hizo su aparición, junto a Plutarch y aún faltan más personajes que aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo.

Y ya finalmente estamos en noviembre, ¿no se les paso el año demasiado rápido? Sin darme cuenta ya estamos a nada de ver sinsajo y hemos podido disfrutar de los spot y el último tráiler de esta. El año pasado me puse a dieta de en llamas, pero este año no porque casi no ha salido material y pensé que no tenía nada de malo ver lo que fuera saliendo y ustedes que les ha parecido todo esto.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme sus comentarios. El otro capítulo no vi un review ya hasta que publique el capítulo y por eso empezare con esta persona, con la cual me disculpo por no contestarlo. **Lincita**, cuando dijiste que era seca, me dejaste así O.o. Me gustaría poder súber un capitulo por día, pero no puedo. Antes lograba sacar dos capítulos por semana, pero ahora me cuesta más trabajo. Y ya vas a ir descubriendo que pasa con Peeta y Katniss. **AngelCarol30**, Si un poco enamorada de Gale. Los recuerdos no son muchos, espero que en menos de 5 capítulos la parte del pasado sea ya explicada. Sí, lo sé mi corazón se hace pequeño cada vez que los veo. Dame chance con lo de RAT, en cuanto lo tenga te lo mando. **Entdeckerin**, Claro amo los finales felices, no entiendo los finales tristes y menos en los fanfics. Y gracias por tu apoyo.** Lyzeth98**, gracias por dejar tu comentario hoy. El señor Mellark no es perfecto y quizá más adelante cometa algunos errores, pero sigue siendo el Papá de mi chico del pan y lo quiero por eso. Ya quiero empezar a escribir cosas de nuestra pareja y espero que en el siguiente ya lo haga. **Ady Mellark87**, Lo siento aunque tenemos más pistas en este capítulo. Mmmm Maze Runner es algo al estilo el señor de las moscas, un lugar donde solo hay puros chicos, monstruos alrededor y un laberinto peligroso. Me gustaría explicarte mejor, pero no supe como hacerlo. **LuciaEverdeen**, El Señor Everdeen estaba en una etapa donde la enfermedad te acaba, termina con tu personalidad y la depresión se convierte en la enfermedad final. No sé si me entiendas a lo que me refiero. Madge ayudara un poquito te lo aseguro. Jajaja todos lloramos. **Micaelau**, gracias que bueno que te gusto. Eve, No puedo escribir dos capítulos por semana, ya no tengo mucho tiempo. **Marydc26**, me alegra tanto que la muerte del Señor Everdeen te haya llegado. Por eso en este fanfic el señor Mellark tiene sus defectos y sus aciertos. Ya tenía ganas de escribir un poco de romance y espero escribir más de ellos en el siguiente capítulo. Y viste el tráiler final, que emocionante, todo ha sido muy emocionante. **Gabigato**, gracias por leer RAT y espero que te guste TPD. Espero que este te esté gustando aunque es difícil de leer y yo lo sé.

Gracias a todos y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Atte. La señorita del drama.


	8. Chapter 8

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 8

"Se loco cuando la ocasión te lo reclame"

**(Caton)**

Debería levantarme, pero no lo hago me quedo inmóvil. Él me mira y noto tristeza en sus ojos, esos ojos tan claros que puedo ver reflejado el rojo de las llamas.

- Gracias- dice.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto y me está empezando a fastidiar que me esté agradeciendo por cosas que no entiendo.

- Por aceptar que tomaran esa foto.

- No tenía muchas opciones- le digo.

- Claro que las tienes. Pudiste haber dicho que no.

- Te aseguro que no sería tan fácil.

- Katniss, tú tienes la suficiente fuerza para hacer lo que quieres sin permitir que se te obligue. Te fuiste al Distrito 13 a vivir sola y regresaste por tu propia decisión, si permitieras que alguien te dijera que hacer, te aseguro que te hubieras quedado aquí, sin irte a ninguna parte.

Quiero decirle a Peeta, que no tengo la fuerza que él cree, que la razón de irme al 13 fue por escapar de mi Madre, de su Padre y de los recuerdos que tenía con él.

-Yo no tengo la fortaleza de enfrentarme y hacer lo que quiero- dice con amargura- No quería ir a ese lugar-dice moviendo sus manos de la misma manera que el otro día- Aunque sabía que era necesario, pero desde hace tiempo estoy bien Katniss. Lo suficientemente bien para poder regresar a casa y reconstruir mi vida, sin embargo mi Papá se negaba, una y otra vez. Si no fuera por la boda, aun seguiría ahí…ni siquiera sé si me permitirá quedarme. Intento que él me vea positivo y dispuesto para que me diga que me puedo quedar.

Siento, tristeza por Peeta, tanto que algo dentro de mí quiere hacer algo por él, buscar las palabras correctas, pero no sé qué hacer por eso solo le digo.

-No te debes preocupar si la excusa que te pone, soy yo, en cuanto todo esto acabe, me marchare y ya no pienso regresar, así que ya no existe ninguna razón por la que no te deje quedar.

Me levanto para apartarme de él y dirigirme con Madge que me saluda con una gran sonrisa. Resulto extraño ver a Johanna llevarse bien con Madge, pero lo hacen, Prim se mantuvo conmigo un rato hasta que sus amigas de la escuela llegaron.

La cena son carnes asadas y uno se podía servir tranquilamente sin necesidad de un mesero. Durante la noche mi Mamá me dejo tranquila y se puso a platicar con algunas mujeres, Effie platica muy contenta con Cinna y Portia sobre la boda, los hermanos de Peeta hacen suficiente escándalo, riendo y burlándose de la gente, El señor Mellark platica animadamente con Haymitch y su hijo menor se la pasa solo sentado en la fogata.

- Ahorita vengo- le digo a mis amigas.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Johanna.

- Al baño- contesto.

- Bueno entonces puedes ir solita- dice- Ven vamos a buscar más comida- dice jalando a Madge.

Me alejo de la fiesta y me doy cuenta que para llegar a la casa tengo que pasar un gran tramo. Maldigo por lo enorme que es este lugar y porque la fiesta no fuera hecha más cerca de la casa. A lo lejos veo entre la oscuridad una pareja que ríe, parece que quieren un poco de intimidad, así que intento pasar rápido, cuando me doy cuenta que es Gale besando y acariciando a la chica con la que estaba hace un momento. Sin querer tropiezo haciendo el suficiente ruido para que noten mi presencia.

- Katniss- dice mi nombre y sé que es momento de irme.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- escucho que le pregunta la chica. Acelero mi paso, pero de nada sirve, ya que me alcanza y me toma del brazo.

- Sueltame Gale- le exijo y puedo darme cuenta que esta algo tomado.

- Katniss, no mal entiendas yo…-calla al escuchar unas voces que se acercan.

Aprieta mi brazo con más fuerza y me jala a unos árboles, volteo esperando que la chica con la que estaba venga y reclame a su acompañante, pero extrañamente ella desapareció. Intento soltarme, pero termino entre los arboles del jardín donde no hay mucha luz. Termina poniéndome contra un árbol, estoy buscando la manera de zafarme cuando me toma del rostro con su otra mano.

- Ya déjame ir, lo que estés haciendo no interesa.

- No entiendes que lo estaba haciendo es por ti- dice.

- ¿Por mi?- pregunto porque lo que dijo suena muy tonto.

- Sí, por ti- repite- Porque te extraño con locura y al principio busque la manera de sacarte mi cabeza, pero no lo logre…estoy con ellas porque intento imaginar que estoy contigo.

- Eso no es muy sano- digo.

- No, no lo es- acepta con una sonrisa torcida- Katniss, ¿que no te das cuenta? que te extraño y que yo…-no dice más porque termina por besarme.

Odio esto, odio sentir sus labios, odio no ser más fuerte para apartarlo de mí y odio los recuerdos que este beso me provocan. No sé cómo logro zafarme del beso, pero no de su agarre ni de sus intenciones, ya que inmediatamente sus labios comienzan a besar mi cuello.

- Oh Katniss, no sabes, cuanto te extraño, no sabes, cuanto deseo estar contigo, si tan solo tú cedieras y fueras sincera con tus sentimientos.

- Gale, suéltame- digo y con todas las fuerzas que tengo lo aviento- Te quiero, no lo niego, pero no de la manera en que tú quieres. Lo siento- digo alejándome de él.

- Katniss- alcanza a sujetarme de la mano- No puedo olvidarte, lo que paso entre nosotros me impide dejarte ir.

- Ya basta Gale, por favor suéltame-digo intentando soltarme otra vez.

- Suéltala- dice una voz al lado nuestro. Me sorprendo al ver a Peeta junto a nosotros- Ella te está pidiendo que la sueltes- dice muy tranquilo, lentamente y haciendo ruido con sus pisadas se acerca para colocar su mano sobre el brazo de Gale. Durante un minuto ambos se miran hasta que finalmente Gale accede y me suelta. Me mira a mí y luego a Peeta y muy serio dice.

- Sera mejor que no te quedes aquí con él- o más bien advierte marchándose.

- Gracias- le agradezco a Peeta.

- De nada.

- Voy- suspiro porque ya no tengo ganas de ir al baño, pero tampoco quiero regresar a la fiesta- Voy al baño.

- Sí- acepta él.

Retomo mi camino para dirigirme a la casa, pero escucho que Peeta viene detrás de mí. Me pregunto ¿por qué la gente no entiende? que quiero estar sola, molesta volteo a preguntarle.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Pensé que si Gale intentaba regresar, quizá el verme cerca lo ahuyente.

- Estoy bien, ya no me molestara. Porque ya no pienso regresar a la fiesta- digo.

- Katniss, espera.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto con fastidio.

- ¿Puedes ir conmigo al campo de los dientes de león?- pregunta sin rodeos.

Casi a la semana empecé mis clases privadas con Haymitch. Él vivía solo en una casa un poco cerca del bosque. En cuanto entre pude notar el olor a licor por toda ella, pero él durante las clases se mostraba sobrio, aunque en cuanto salía de ahí escuchaba que respiraba de alivio y ya fuera de la casa podía jurar que escuchaba como abría una botella. No llevaba ni la semana cuando un día Peeta apareció en la casa. A Haymtich no le pareció raro y se saludaron normales, evitando mirarme paso de largo dirigiéndose a un cuarto donde saco un caballete.

- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- pregunta Haymitch-¿Ya se conocen no?- pregunto Haymitch.

- Sí- contesto Peeta con un rojo que abarco todo su rostro- Hola- me saludo con timidez.

- Hola- contesto de la misma manera.

Después de que nos pasáramos la tarde en el bosque no habíamos vuelto a hablar, cada vez que nos veíamos, él se ponía rojo y apartaba la mirada casi al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía. Haymitch nos observó intentando entender la situación, pero inmediatamente nos dejó por la paz. Peeta volvió al cuarto sacando un lienzo, entre algunas otras cosas para pintar. Sin decir nada empezó a llenar el lienzo blanco con pintura, sin prestarle atención a nadie, yo a veces me perdía en su pintura y la manera en que él se veía perdido en otro mundo en el cual nadie existía.

Todos los días durante ese tiempo Peeta y yo nos encontrábamos en la casa de Haymitch, él se dedicaba a pintar o a veces se ponía a platicar con mi mentor o aprovechaba y hacia sus tareas conmigo. A veces regresaba con él a la casa en total silencio o aprovechaba que la casa de Haymitch estaba cerca para ir al bosque antes de que anocheciera.

Mi Papá estaba por cumplir un año de muerto y los días me parecían demasiado tristes y solitarios sin su presencia. Mi Mamá había dejado su cama para solo dedicarse a pasear por la casa como un fantasma errante. Esa tarde harta de ella le grite, como nunca le había gritado y Salí de la casa para dirigirme a la de Haymitch, quizá ya no necesitara su ayuda, pero debía admitir que era mi escape. Entre a la casa de mi mentor sin hacer un ruido porque escuche que platicaba con alguien, hasta que me di cuenta que era Peeta.

- ¿Por qué no intentas ya declararte?

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Peeta.

- Vamos no creas que no note que empezaste a venir a mi casa desde que le empecé a dar clases a Katniss.

- Siempre he venido a tu casa- le dijo.

- Sí, pero ahora no hay dia en que no vengas. Vamos chico, como si no me diera cuenta que estas aquí por ella- dice Haymitch con ese tono burlón- ya dime la verdad. Aquí entre nos, ¿ella te gusta?- le pregunta.

Esa pregunta me pone tan nerviosa que entro apresuradamente. Ambos me miran sorprendidos por mi llegada.

-Preciosa ¿por qué estas roja?- me pregunta mi Mentor.

- Es que corrí- conteste.

No se dice más y cada uno se pone a hacer sus cosas. Intento poner atención a la explicación de Haymitch, pero por más que lo intento no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta que le había hecho Haymtich. De repente me di cuenta que extrañamente si quería escuchar la respuesta, pero la pregunta que me hacía a mí misma era ¿Qué quería escuchar? Un no o un sí.

-Hey- me hablo Haymtich- ¿que tiene el chico de interesante? que no lo dejas de ver.

Siento los colores llegar a mi cara y le lanzo una mirada de enojo-Cállate- le dije y él soltó una carcajada.

-Chico, es probable que si seas correspondido.

- Ah- grite desesperada- terminamos el día de hoy- tomando mis cosas salgo fuera de esa casa.

- ¡KATNISS! ¡ESPERA!- escucho que me grita Peeta, pero no me detengo porque me da vergüenza verlo a la cara- Espera- dijo tomándome de la mano.

- Peeta…-estoy por decirle que no pienso regresar a la casa de Haymitch y emplear mi tiempo en otra cosa, cuando su sonrisa me deja muda.

- Ven-dijo.

Él empieza a correr y yo lo sigo sin preguntar a dónde vamos. Llegamos al lado oriente del bosque, pienso que vamos entrar, pero solo llegamos a los inicios, aun lugar completamente amarillo y verde, ya que está lleno de dientes de león. Pensé que conocía todo el bosque, pero me doy cuenta que no.

-Es hermoso- le dije. En su rostro vi aparecer una gran sonrisa

Sin soltarme de su mano caminamos en el campo de dientes de león. Todo este color amarillo me hace querer renacer, me hace querer seguir dejando atrás las tristezas y los problemas.

- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?- pregunte.

- Buscaba un lugar que te pudiera gustar- dijo. Y esa sinceridad en su respuesta hace que termine soltándome de su mano. Sin valor por verlo me agacho para tomar los dientes de león en mis manos.

- Katniss- me hablo.

- Dime- dije sin mirarlo.

Se agacho para quedar en mi campo de visión- Tú crees ¿que podamos ser amigos?- me pregunto con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Lo miro un poco incomoda, veo un poco de tristeza, ya que no respondo a su pregunto, está por levantarse cuando de golpe respondo- Si- y no tengo duda que podamos ser amigos.

Peeta espera una respuesta, como aquella tarde en el campo de dientes de león y como aquel día no sé qué responderle y dudo que esta vez pueda darle la respuesta que él quiere escuchar. Tengo miedo que si digo que sí, pueda pasar otra cosa que nuevamente…

- Hey- escuchamos que alguien grita- ¡PEETA!- y ambos volteamos para ver a un muchacho correr hacia nosotros.

- ¿Finnick?- pregunta Peeta sin creerlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno te extrañábamos y quisimos venir a buscarte- dice el joven.

- Es bueno verte- le dice Peeta, abrazándolo con alegría- Viniste solo- le pregunta al soltarlo.

- Oh, no yo-

Antes de que pueda responderle veo a una chica rubia pasar frente a mí, abrazando a Peeta con fuerza, verlo ahí con ella hace que algo dentro de mi quiera apartarlo de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, hoy me volvió a costar trabajo terminar el capítulo debido a mi trabajo, tengo que empezar a buscar el tiempo para dedicarle más a esta historia. Ya estamos en noviembre y faltan ya unas dos semanas y 14 días para que podamos ver Sinsajo y yo tengo a una fangirl interna muy ansiosa.

Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo y aguantando esta historia, gracias a los que me dejan reviews y favoritos y followers. **AngelCarol**, este también salió corto. Y te diste cuenta que no solo tenemos a Johanna finalmente Finnick ya apareció. Una tercera en discordia claro que la tendremos. Lo sé, se me rompe el corazón cada vez que veo a mi chico del pan. No he podido darme tiempo para lo de RAT, pero espera y tendrás algo de RAT. **Lyzeth98**, No solo Haymitch y Johanna, también tenemos a Finnick. Ya en estos capítulos revelare más del pasado. Y si ya estamos a nada de sinsajo. **Marydc26**, y en este capítulo, creo que está más difícil. Y llego Finnick a ayudar y poco a poco resolveré todo esto, lo prometo.

Aquí los dejo, para cuando tenga el siguiente capítulo, faltaran menos días.


	9. Chapter 9

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 9

"La locura es la única reacción sana para una sociedad enferma"

**(Thomas Szasz)**

- Te extrañe tanto- escucho que le dice la chica rubia casi susurrándole. Yo me siento incomoda y me quiero ir.

- Sí, también los extrañe- dice Peeta apartándola de él, mientras me observa- ¿Y Annie?- pregunta. Y el chico hace una expresión de preocupación y regresa corriendo por donde había llegado.

- Solo tú provocas que Finnick se olvide por un momento de Annie- dice la chica, que me ignora, así que simplemente decido irme sin despedirme.

- Katniss- escucho que me habla, pero no volteo a verlo- Espera Katniss.

- ¿Quién es ella Peeta?- le pregunta la chica rubia, pero no escucho que él le conteste, porque está más preocupado por alcanzarme. Empiezo a correr, pero me tropiezo con su amigo y con otra chica.

- Cuidado-dice él- Oye ¿que no eres la chica que estaba con Peeta?

- Katniss, no te vayas de esa manera por favor- me pide.

- Ella es Katniss- le pregunta el chico.

- Ellos son mis amigos Finnick y Annie- me presenta Peeta.

- Hemos escuchado mucho de ti- dice Finnick.

Y la sola idea de que Peeta esté hablando de lo que nos ocurrió, de lo que pasamos, me revuelve el estómago, quiero vomitar de solo recordar esa noche y corro a la casa con la mano en la boca intentando aguantar hasta llegar al baño. En mi cuarto me quito el vestido de Cinna que lamentablemente ensucie y me pongo una camiseta suelta y un pantalón deportivo, destiendo la cama y me acurruco debajo de ellas, esperando que ahí pueda protegerme de todo.

Había regresado con unos dientes de león en mi mano y debía admitirlo con un sentimiento de felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía. En cuento entre me sorprendió que mi Mamá me preguntara por mi día, dedicándome una sonrisa y volteando a la ventana nuevamente. En la mesa había un florero con tulipanes rosas. Prim no me supo decir de donde habían salido, pero mi Mamá acaricio una de ellas antes de irse a dormir.

Muchas veces le conté a Gale sobre mi deseo de marcharme de esa casa, de llevarme a mi familia y empezar una nueva vida con ellas, lejos de ese lugar donde perdí en todos los sentidos a mi Padre, pero como todo necesitábamos dinero y mi Madre no parecía muy interesada en trabajar. Con ayuda de Gale conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo que me dejaba poco tiempo, sin embargo no deje de ir con Haymtich porque de alguna manera me ayudaba a seguir bien con mis calificaciones.

Durante el año que siguió ahorraba todo lo que podía esperanzada de que pronto pudiera tener el dinero suficiente para rentar un pequeño departamento. Ya estábamos en Julio y hacía un calor insoportable por lo que ese día que no iba a ir a trabajar, decidí ir al lago. Le avise a Peeta que iría al bosque y él sabía que significaba que quería estar sola. Para Peeta era mi lugar privado, no sabía porque no le contaba que ahí no solo iba sola, que también iba con Gale.

Me dirigí al bosque y frente al lago recordé a mi Padre, ya que me solía traer. Después de soltar algunas lágrimas, decidí quitarme la ropa, antes voltee a todas parte y no vi a nadie. No me pareció raro, ya que el lago estaba en lo más profundo del bosque y casi nadie se animaba a ir, así que me metí a nadar sin ninguna preocupación. Estuve nadando por un rato, me sentía de tan buen humor y el recuerdo de mi Padre se hizo tan presente que sentada en la orilla del lago decidí cantar y fue así que los sinsajos que estaban cerca copiaron la melodía de mi canción. Estuve así por un rato, hasta que decidí que era momento de irme. Después de vestirme tome mis cosas cuando frente a mí sin hacer ningún ruido llego Gale.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte totalmente confundida.

- Salí temprano y vine a buscarte- dijo. Algo en su mirada era diferente, parecía que era la primera vez que me veía y por primera vez me sentía totalmente incomoda en su presencia.

Estaba por contestarle que me miraba cuando escuche unos pasos más ruidosos que los de Gale, era Peeta, haciendo la situación aún más rara.

- Peeta…tú…

- Me encontré con Gale y me dijo que vendría a buscarte y como no tenía nada que hacer lo acompañe- explico, mirándome como buscando algo en mi rostro.

- ¿Qué te parece?- me susurro Gale, cerca del oído y eso hizo que brincara ante ese contacto tan íntimo, ese contacto que nosotros no teníamos.

- Estoy cansada mejor regresemos a casa- les dije a ambos chicos.

Los tres caminamos en silencio, el ambiente seguía siendo extraño, ya que ellos eran mis amigos, pero no lo eran entre ellos. Nunca los he visto platicar, para Gale, Peeta es el niño rico de la casa y para Peeta, en realidad Peeta nunca menciona a Gale. Durante un tiempo intente comparar a Gale con Peeta y mi tipo de amistad que tenía con cada uno de ellos. Era obvio que con Gale tenía mucho en común y mi amistad se había vuelto profunda y entrañable, él era mi mejor amigo y Peeta solo sera mi amigo de las tardes, no había nada más y nuestras platicas en realidad eran muy superficiales, sin embargo yo sabía que Peeta, me brindaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad que me hacía querer seguir regresándome con el después de terminar mis clases con Haymtich, pero definitivamente en mi mundo Peeta y Gale no coexistían de manera correcta.

- Nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose de nosotros. Por un segundo lo volví a sorprender mirándome, parecía que buscaba algo en mi rostro.

- Tal parece que sus Papás se están separando- me conto Gale después de que Peeta entro a su casa.

- ¿Y tú como sabes?- le pregunte.

- Mi Mamá y todos los empleados de la casa los han escuchado pelearse. Ella le grita que no piensa dejarlo, que si quiere el divorcio le tendrá que dar mucho.

- Gale- le hablo Hazelle desde la puerta de la cocina- Ven.

- Sí, voy.

- Te veo mañana- le dije, cuando él me sujeto, atrapándome en un abrazo. Eso me pareció tan raro que me quede inmóvil, Gale pareció entenderlo, así que se separó de mí y sin despedirse se marchó.

Entro a la casa, vi un nuevamente un florero lleno de tulipanes rosas y supe que mi Mamá ya habia regresado de su trabajo. El Señor Mellark le había conseguido un trabajo de enfermera a mi Mamá. Ella había querido ser doctora, pero al conocer a mi Papá y a la antipatía que sus Padres habían sentido por él, estudio enfermería para tener una carrera por si la llegara necesitar trabajar. Al principio de su matrimonio trabajo, pero en cuanto nací yo dejo de hacerlo, hasta que un dia simplemente se sintió de ánimos para trabajar.

Los tulipanes rosas se habían convertido en el pan diario, en nuestra casa no había día que no encontráramos un jarrón con esas delicadas flores. Prim, un día le pregunto a mi Mamá si ella los compraba, mi Mamá no respondió y ya no se dijo más del asunto.

-Escuche que los Señores Mellark se van a separar- comente en la cena. Mi Mamá dejo de comer mirando a los tulipanes que tenía frente a ella y cambiando el tema pregunto.

- Prim ya hiciste tu tarea.

Como todo el mundo lo esperaban los Mellark anunciaron su separación y su futuro divorcio. Y debido a que la casa estaba a nombre del Señor Mellark, su esposa se tuvo que marchar sin lanzar amenazas, donde decía que para darle lo que él queria tendría que darle la casa.

Los hijos mayores se habían marchado a estudiar la universidad al Capitolio, así que el único que estaba pasándolo mal en medio de sus Padres era Peeta. Él se había quedado a vivir en la mansión con su Papá, porque según me dijo Haymitch; con su Mamá nunca se ha llevado bien.

Ya estábamos por invierno y el pleito de los Mellark no se veía próximo a acabar. Estaba haciendo mucho frio y los días terminaban rápido, no había querido ir con Haymitch, pero él nos pidió que fuéramos porque tenía algo especial para nosotros, el famoso regalo era una bolsa con unos cuantos dulces algunos estaban aplastados y estaba segura que ya estaban viejos.

- No se los terminen rápido- dijo mientras abría la botella que Peeta le regalo.

- No deberías apoyar su alcoholismo- le dije por lo bajo a Peeta.

- Bueno es que…

- El chico me comprende y no me juzga- dijo Haymitch.

- Si tú lo dices- dije tomando mis cosas para ya irnos.

- Hey, esperen- nos detuvo Haymitch antes de llegar a la puerta.

Peeta y yo volteamos para ver qué era lo que quería ahora. Inmediatamente veo un brillo de triunfo en su mirada.

- Preciosa, creo que deberás besar al chico.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte sin entender el comentario.

- Mira arriba de él- indica y veo una planta verde atada sobre la cabeza de Peeta- Es muérdago- dijo Haymitch un poco frustrado ante mi falta de reacción- Sí, sabes que cuando una persona esta parada bajo un muérdago tienes que besarlo.

- ¿Y por qué tu no lo besas?- dije disgustada.

- Porque es la persona que está al lado de quien está debajo del muérdago quien lo debe besar. En este caso esa eres tú. Por eso tienes que besarlo.

Durante un buen rato las cobijas cumplen su función protegerme, lamentablemente esto no dura mucho, ya que el rostro de Johanna aparece quitándome la cobija de encima.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunta.

- Me siento mal- contesto.

- ¿Quieres que le llame a tu Mamá?- me pregunta Madge preocupada.

- No, solo necesito escapar del mundo- digo.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Madge- Vi a Gale-dice- Peleaba con una chica, ella le reclamaba porque fue detrás de otra- y no hace falta que me pregunte Madge, ella sabe que esa otra era yo.

- ¿Quién es Gale?- pregunta Johanna. Tanto Madge como yo nos callamos antes su pregunta- Vamos, díganme o si no lo averiguare a mi manera.

- Mi ex novio- contesto. Hubiera preferido decir un viejo amigo, pero lamentablemente uno de mis errores fue haber sido su novia, pensando que con eso estaría mejor, que al ser su amiga.

- Nunca me dijiste que habías tenido novio. Pensé que eras de esas quisquillosas que jamás tienen novio.

- Ese noviazgo no es algo que me guste presumir.

- Los ex novios nunca son algo que nos hagan feliz, por algo son ex novios.

Debo admitir que ese comentario tiene algo de lógica y eso que viene de Johanna. Cansada les digo que voy a dormirme ya. Madge entiende y se despide diciendo que ya es hora de ir a su casa y Johanna dice que ella también está cansada y me da las buenas noches para irse al cuarto de invitados.

Acostada intento no repasar nada de lo que paso esta noche, pero al final solo algo no me deja tranquila en mi cabeza y es Peeta. Peeta y esa chica abrazados, Peeta pidiéndome que lo acompañe nuevamente al campo de dientes de león. Medito sobre eso, no puedo dejar de pensar que no es buena idea, pero en ese campo yo sentí que podía volver a ser feliz, tal vez él necesite lo mismo y algo dentro de mí me dice que se lo debo.

Esa noche sueño con el calor de sus labios bajo la nieve, la manera en que yo apretaba con fuerza su mano, por el miedo de que pudiera perderlo mientras corríamos. Todo eso no me dejo dormir bien esa noche solo estaba dando vueltas en la cama intentando que mi mente dejara de trabajar, pero pensé que eso era mejor que tener pesadillas. Miro el reloj y veo que son las 8 de la mañana me levanto para bañarme y me visto. Salgo del cuarto y solo se me ocurre caminar por la casa.

Camino por el terreno y sin querer (o tal vez queriendo) llego a la casa de los sinsajos, ahí puedo ver a Peeta sentado con su caballete pintando. Me sorprendo que aun lo haga, pensé que el Peeta que habia dejado de ver ya no era capaz de pintar, que su alma habia sido cambiada por otro y que ese otro no tenia el corazón para lograr que las cosas se vieran hermosas, tan hermosas como lo lograba el Peeta que conoci en mi niñez.

-Le gusta madrugar dice que el amanecer y el atardecer son los momento en que más se siente inspirado- volteo encontrándome con el amigo de Peeta.

- Hola- me saluda.

- Hola- contesto.

- Que, bueno que te veo. Quería aclararte algo, él no nos ha contado mucho de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, porque no está muy seguro de esos recuerdos. Solo hay algo en su cabeza de lo que está totalmente seguro y es tu existencia.

No digo nada me quedo viendo al chico del pan pintar y recuerdo como antes me entretenía viéndolo cuando íbamos a la casa de Haymitch.

-Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero él está intentando recuperar su vida y tú, serias una gran ayuda si tan solo lo ayudaras.

- Tú…-estoy por contestarle cuando él me sonríe y aunque no soy una boba que enmudece con los chicos guapos, debo admitir que él es lo suficiente guapo para callarme a mí.

- Sé que es algo que no me importa, pero él me importa, es mi amigo y soy te pido lo que él no se atreve a pedirte, que tu decidas si hacerlo o no, yo lo respetare. Luego nos vemos- se despide.

Quiero dar la vuelta y alejarme, pero algo me detiene algo que no me permite irme y ese algo hace que avance a donde él está pintando.

-Hola- saluda en cuanto me ve.

Le doy una rápida mirada al cuadro y noto que apenas esta dándole forma a lo que parece un rostro.

-¿Por qué quieres ir al campo de dientes de león?- pregunto sin rodeos.

Él me mira sorprendido y de repente su mirada parece viajar a otro lugar que sus ojos azules se ven tan profundos como el mar.

- Hay cosas que ya no recuerdo bien, que se mezclan y no parecen reales, sin embargo las emociones son lo único que parece autentico dentro de mí y recuerdo que ese día, ahí en ese lugar me sentí feliz y quiero volver a experimentar ese sentimiento.

- ¿Y por qué quieres que vaya contigo?

- Porque necesito estar seguro de algo y te necesito ahí.

El no despega sus ojos de mí, se ve determinado aunque sus manos lo delatan, ya que noto es mismo movimiento que le he notado anteriormente donde se frota una mano con la otra con nerviosismo.

-Está bien- digo finalmente- Te acompañare.

Y lo hago porque quizá necesite pasar la página con Peeta Mellark y esta sea la única manera de hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, ya falta menos de una semana para ver finalmente Sinsajo y yo estoy que no aguanto. Me gusta tanto ver las entrevistas que están saliendo, me gusta mucho la manera en que Jenn y Josh bromean entre ellos (aunque no soy fan de ellos como una pareja romántica) me gustan como amigos. Hoy me costó subir el capítulo, debido a mi trabajo estoy pensando en mejor subirlos ya los sábados en la mañana. Pero seguiré con la historia.

Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo, a los que me dejan favoritos y los de follows y claro a los que me dejan sus comentarios. **Milet7393**, yo también quiero más acción, pero está llegando de poco en poco. **Ady Mellark87**, y vaya que los puso en aprietos en este capítulo. Ojala que ya puedas comprar tu boleto. **Angel Carol30**, Es una lástima lo de tu cel, pero me alegra que sigas leyendo. Y la rubia es Delly. Te agradezco a ti por seguir leyendo y dejarme tus comentarios. **Katnisspeetax100pre**, Peeta no es de los que golpean, él es diferente, por eso lo amo. Sí, es Delly. A mi también me gustaría escribir más de ellos y hoy pude hacerlo y espero seguir escribiendo más de cómo están juntos. Que estés leyendo RAT otra vez me alaga y me gusta saber cuál fue tu capitulo favorito. Que padre que ya tengas tus boletos, yo pienso comprarlos la siguiente semana, ya que voy a ir el Domingo que tengo chance.** Luucy**, muchas gracias por tu gran comentario que me dejaste en RAT y gracias por los que me dejaste en esta semana. Somos dos las que amamos el drama. Todos los comentarios que me dejaste cada uno tuvo su respuesta en los que le seguían, espero que esta capitulo te guste mucho, gracias. **Luisamargotp**, gracias por seguir mis historias y ser mi fan tanto como lo eres de Peeta. **Claudia**, gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu comentario y espero que te siga gustano esta historia. **Aiko1504**, ese episodio viene en el siguiente, espero que te guste y perdón pero yo me tomo mi tiempo para explicar las cosas, ya que lamentablemente soy detallista y cuento todo.

Los dejo esperando que para el siguiente viernes la mayoría ya hayan visto la peli, yo la veré el Domingo, así que espero que comentemos juntas nuestras impresiones.


	10. Chapter 10

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 10

"Cuando se colabora con un loco o se comentan sus manías, se cae en la locura".

**(Antonio Gala)**

Camino de regreso a la casa y en cuanto entro me encuentro con Gale que trae muy mala cara.

- Hola-saluda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

A él parece molestarle la pregunta- Ayer no me sentía bien y el Señor Mellark me permitió quedarme a dormir.

Estoy por irme a mi cuarto y mejor desayunar arriba, cuando veo a Johanna bajar las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde andabas descerebrada?- pregunta con pereza.

- Aquí, ven vamos arriba- le digo.

- Hola- saluda a Gale- ¿Quién es él?- pregunta.

- Ven vamos a mi cuarto.

- Soy Johanna- se presenta.

- Gale- dice él.

- Gale- repite Johanna- ¿Él es tu Gale?- pregunta mirándome.

- No, es mi Gale- digo por debajo.

- Vaya que es un gusto finalmente conocerte después…

Subo las escaleras molesta. Llego a mi cuarto y entro azotando la puerta, me acuesto en mi cama e intento tranquilizarme.

- De verdad ¿vendrás conmigo?- recuerdo que me pregunta Peeta con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Sí- contesto.

- Gracias.

- Oye solo déjame de agradecer. No lo hago por ti, lo hago- porque quiero cerrar esta parte de mi vida finalmente y quizá si vamos ahí logre lo que no he podido hacer en este tiempo y es superar mis pesadillas.

- Aun así te agradezco que hagas esto- me dijo.

Aparto mi mirada de él y la dirijo al lienzo que está iniciando y pienso que el perfil de esa mujer me parece muy familiar.

- Hey- escucho la voz de Johanna pegándome con la almohada, regresándome a la realidad- ¿Que paso abajo?- pregunta la muy cínica.

- ¿Qué paso abajo? ¿En serio? tú hiciste la insinuación de que yo no dejaba de hablar de él todo el tiempo.

- ¿Y? Me hubiera gusta que me hablaras de él… es bastante guapo.

- ¿Por qué habría de hablar de él? cuando no había nada que contar.

- Dime la verdad, no quieres regresar con él.

- No- contesto inmediatamente- Ese noviazgo fue un error de mi parte…lo hice porque no estaba pensando bien, porque me sentía desesperada por…-me detengo de solo pensar lo que estaba pasando por esos días.

Johanna se queda callada observándome hasta que dice- ¿Te parece que desayunemos aquí arriba?- propone- Algo me dice que ese Gale se va a quedar a desayunar.

Cinna me había mandado un montón de ropa, con una nota que decía que esperaba que esta ropa lograra hacer mi estancia más fácil. Era una nota simple, pero sabía que había sinceridad en ella. En la tarde Prim había logrado zafarse de los preparativos de la boda que se acercaba cada vez más y eso significaba que me quedaba menos días aquí. Esa tarde decidimos darle un recorrido a Johanna y cenar fuera de la casa.

Contentas regresamos a la casa de los Mellark y aunque nos había ofrecido un coche nosotras habíamos preferido caminar. Estábamos aproximándonos a la casa cuando vimos a Peeta sentado en una banca junto a la entrada, en cuanto nos vio se levantó y avanzo a nosotras.

- Hola- saluda.

- Hola-contesta Prim que aprieta mi brazo con fuerza.

- Katniss, podemos hablar.

- Yo…- me pongo nerviosa.

- Solo un minuto.

- ¿Quién es el?- pregunta Johanna- Otro ex novio.

Miro a Johanna disgustada ante su comentario y ella inmediatamente me entiende- Ya tranquila, mala broma. Ven Prim dejemos que hablen.

- ¿Estas segura?- y entiendo lo que quiere decirme.

- Estaré bien, nos vemos adentro.

Ambas se dirigen a la casa y noto que dejan ligeramente abierta la puerta, seguramente idea de Prim por si llegara a necesitarlas.

-Quería que quedáramos bien para lo de mañana- dice- ¿Te parece bien ir a las 6 de la tarde?- pregunta.

- ¿Y por qué a esa hora?- pregunto- Pense que iríamos en la mañana.

- Porque a esa hora podemos apreciar el atardecer.

Ese comentario me hizo recordar que ahí trepados sobre el árbol, él me dijo.

-Me gustaría que amaneciera, para ver el anaranjado del cielo contigo.

Aparto ese recuerdo de mi cabeza inmediatamente, pero en lugar de sentir el miedo que usualmente me provoca lo que ocurrió esa noche, es mi corazón el que se agita de una manera muy diferente.

- Entonces mañana- digo- Nos vemos frente al quemador. No quiero que nadie de aquí nos vea o sepa de esto.

- Estoy de acuerdo- acepta Peeta.

Estoy en la cama intranquila ante la idea de que mañana pasare la parte de la tarde con Peeta. Duermo pensando en la vez que me llevo a ver el campo de dientes de león y como logro algo que nadie había logrado y fue que encontré la esperanza dentro de mi corazón. A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno escucho a mi Mamá, a Prim y a Effie, que se invitó sola a desayunar, hablar de la boda y el resto del día me la pasó con Johanna hasta que es momento de marcharme.

- ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta mi amiga.

- Con alguien.

- Vas a ver al chico de ayer en la noche.

- Con quien salga es mi asunto- contesto.

- Tranquila guardare tu secreto- dice.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer tu?- pregunto.

- Madge, me dejo su domicilio, así que iré a visitarla.

Compadezco a Madge, porque el huracán Johanna pasara por su casa. Me despido de ella y con cuidado de que nadie me vea salgo de la casa. Como quede con Peeta, lo veo en el Quemador, y casi estoy segura que su rostro se ilumina al verme. Ambos caminamos en silencio sin decirnos nada dirigiéndonos al campo y aunque está cerca del bosque no me pongo nerviosa, porque lo único que predomina es el amarillo de los dientes de león.

-Es como lo recordaba- dice Peeta.

- Sí- acepto.

Estoy impresionada que el tiempo no pasara por aquí, que nada cambiara. Es curioso que este lugar siga igual porque no me siento la misma persona que vino hace años, ni creo que Peeta sea la misma persona que me acompaño en aquel entonces o quizá no sea tan diferente, pienso al verlo sacar un cuaderno para empezar a dibujar.

- ¿Aun sigues pintando?

- Pinto todo lo que recuerdo…es mi terapia.

- Antes también pintabas mucho.

- No- dice negando- Mi Mamá nunca le gusto que pintara, por eso iba a la casa de Haymitch para hacerlo ahí.

Sabía que la relación con su Madre era mala, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan mala. Eso era raro entre Peeta y yo, intentábamos ser amigos, pero no nos confiábamos las cosas. Me siento lo más alejada que puedo de él, que no me mira solo se concentra en su dibujo.

- Muchas veces recordaba este lugar por eso necesitaba venir- dice sin apartar la vista de su dibujo.

- Podías venir solo, no creo que me necesitaras.

Deja de ver su dibujo para mirarme- Sí, te necesito aquí, porque lo que más recuerdo es tu sonrisa. En esos días buscaba la manera de hacerte feliz y el traerte aquí fue un triunfo para mí.

Eso me hace recordar en la sonrisa que tenía ese día, en sus palabras de querer ser mi amigo y en el día que me ataco.

-Quiero dejar todo atrás- digo- Ya me canse de vivir con ese momento todo el tiempo. Acepte venir, porque quiero dar punto final a nuestra historia. Quiero vivir mi vida y no tener ni un solo recuerdo de aquella noche, ni de lo que sucedió después.

Peeta me mira con la misma intensidad que utiliza para sus pinturas y de repente simplemente aparta su mirada para contemplar el paisaje que tenemos enfrente, acompañado del suave murmullo del silencio y los recuerdos que espero dejar atrás.

Miro de Haymitch, al maldito muérdago y mis ojos bajan a un Peeta que hasta ese momento no ha dicho nada. Su rostro está totalmente rojo y sus ojos me miran expectantes a mis movimientos. Durante un momento no digo nada, hasta que una voz me pregunta ¿por qué no me voy?

- Esto es una tontería- dije.

- Sabía que no te atreverías- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Eres tan inocente preciosa.

- Cállate- dije enojada. Acercándome a la percha para tomar mi abrigo y mi bufanda

- Sí, huye.

Antes de salir escuche a Peeta reclamarle algo a Haymitch.

-Lo hice para ayudarte malagradecido- dijo fuerte para que yo lo escuchara.

Azoto la puerta al salir, casi de inmediato escucho que nuevamente se cierra y puedo escuchar las pisadas de Peeta detrás de mí. El solo recordar lo que acababa de pasar me hizo enojar más, me volteo para regresar y reclamarle a Haymitch cuando Peeta me detiene.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena. Le vas a dar justo lo que él quiere, verte alterada. De todas maneras no me vas a besar- dijo. Y con esas palabras vi decepción en sus ojos azules.

No hago ningún movimiento tratando de entender el porqué de su expresión. Él me suelta para empezar a caminar. Me quedo parada por un momento hasta que decido seguirlo. Voy detrás de él, porque no quiero caminar a su lado, ahí viendo su espalda noto que alguno de sus chinos rubios salen de ese chistoso gorro azul rey de invierno, es gracioso porque tiene un pompón amarillo parado en punta.

No dejo de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, en el rostro de Peeta como si estuviera esperando algo y en cómo se convirtió en una mirada de decepción. Las palabras de Haymitch diciendo que era una inocente, que no me atrevería a besar a Peeta me calan, me calan más de lo que pensé. Seguimos caminando hasta que se para de repente y con una sonrisa que llega hasta sus ojos azules, dijo.

-Esta nevando, me gusta cuando nieva ¿Y a ti?

Noto que intenta comportarse normal, que deja la decepción que le vi hace un momento, para intentar mirarme como si la nieve fuera lo único que le interesara. Me mira con expectación a mi simple no o sí, supongo que con eso espera que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad entre nosotros, pero dentro de mí existe algo más, algo que me está nublando mi juicio y que me dice a gritos lo que tengo que hacer.

Me acerco a él y sin decirle nada junto mis labios a los suyos. Me percato que lo tome de sorpresa, porque no hace ningún movimiento, a diferencia de mí que con solo estar así con él siento tantas cosas. Me asusto tanto que aparto mi boca de la suya, estoy por alejarme más cuando él me toma del rostro y con decisión me acerca nuevamente para seguir con el beso.

Es la primera vez que beso a un chico y aunque me siento un poco torpe, debo admitir que me gusta bastante. Peeta me besa de una manera tan dulce que yo no me quiero desprender ni de sus labios, ni del calor de su cuerpo. Estoy pasando mis manos por su espalda, cuando una fuerte luz nos da directamente provocando que nos separemos. Ninguno de los dos nos miramos, pero nos tomamos con fuerza de las manos.

Las luces que nos trajeron a la realidad resulto ser de un auto que se detuvo frente a nosotros. Primero pensé que era el chofer del Papá de Peeta que había ido a buscarlo, pero del auto bajo un grupo de chicos que no dejaban de reír.

-Es él- dijo una de las dos chicas que habían bajado del auto.

- Bien- dijo el chico más alto.

- Amigo tendrás que venir con nosotros- dijo el otro chico.

De repente los dos chicos se acercaron a nosotros rodeando a Peeta y agarrándolo, vi como Peeta forcejeaba con ellos por soltarse o alejarse. Todo era tan extraño y yo no lograba entender que era lo que ocurría, que por eso no soltaba a Peeta de la mano. Entonces Peeta me soltó para pelear con ellos, mientras yo seguía congelada ante lo que veía, hasta que Peeta logro soltarse y aventar a ambos chicos al suelo.

-Si sigues negándote a venir con nosotros, ella va a tener un par de rajadas en su rostro- dijo la otra chica que sin que me diera cuenta me tenía sujeta, colocando un cuchillo en mi rostro.

- -Está bien, pero no le hagan daño- dijo Peeta.

- Así está mejor- dijo el chico rubio dándole golpecitos a Peeta.

- Cato ¿Qué hacemos con ella? - pregunto la chica que me seguía manteniendo el cuchillo en mi cuello.

- Llevémosla con nosotros-dijo el chico que tenía a Peeta sujeto- Vamos todos al auto.

Al escucharlos decir que nos subirían al auto me asuste aun más, por eso en cuanto se descuidó la chica rubia, aproveche para golpearla en la cara soltándome. Peeta volvió a aventar al tal Cato al suelo y tomándolo de la mano comenzamos a correr, para escapar de ellos.

En el campo de dientes de león permanecimos callados hasta ver el atardecer que tanto esperaba Peeta. Sin decirnos nada, ni pensar en llegar cada uno por su lado regresamos a la casa.

-Katniss- me habla Peeta antes de que entre- Quiero volver a ser yo… ser el Peeta que era antes del secuestro.

Y esa palabra que tanto había evitado decir me incomoda y el miedo que quería dejar a un lado me invade.

-Y el Peeta que alguna vez fui, te tenía presente en la mente todo el tiempo y quiero averiguar porque.

Que él vuelva a ser el Peeta que conocí me emociona más de lo que pensé, el volver a tener al Peeta que bese, el Peeta que me llevo a ese campo de dientes de león, el Peeta que me consoló cuando murió mi Papá, a ese Peeta me gustaría volver a ver y quisiera decirle que me haría muy feliz si lograra ser el de antes.

- Por eso yo…-sigue diciendo, pero en cuanto la puerta se abre se calla.

- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Gale saliendo de la casa.

Ni Peeta, ni yo, le contestamos. Gale no deja de mirarme y parece molesto. Estoy por entrar a la casa cuando sale el Señor Mellark con su amigo del otro día el tal Plutarch.

-Oh, mira aquí están- dice muy animado el hombre- Ve solamente ese par de rostros- opina- Estoy seguro que se verán muy bien ante la cámara.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto.

- Estaremos grabando como se prepara la boda y para eso haremos unas cuantas entrevistas con los miembros de la familia. Con ustedes incluidos en el programa- nos dice Plutarch con una gran sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, aquí intentando terminar el capítulo, ya que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en estos días y por eso hasta hoy lo puedo publicar. Ya fueron a ver la película, yo la veo hasta mañana porque es cuando tengo chance. Díganme si les gusto si ya la vieron.

Gracias por los reviews y por su apoyo. **Luucy**, te gusto lo del muérdago o el beso después bajo la nieve. Y aquí empiezo a explicar lo que paso que los separo a ambos. **Cistxc**, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. **AngelCarol30**, espero que ya estés bien y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. No paso mucho en el campo de dientes de león, pero ya se están acercando más. Que emoción, me imagino que ya viste la película que envidia. **Katnisspeetax100pre**, si estoy de acuerdo aquí la hemos dejado mal parada en fanfiction, pobre Delly. Y si lo beso. ¿Y dime ya viste la película o es hasta la noche? **Marydc26**, no te preocupes mientras sigas aquí leyendo la historia, todo está bien. Espero que este momento Evelarck también te guste. Yo también adoro a Finnick. Y que pasara ahora entre ellos.

Los dejo y espero que la próxima semana ya haya visto la película.


	11. Chapter 11

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 11

"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado"** (William Shakespeare)**

Escucharlo decir que van a grabarnos durante la boda, que me grabaran mientras vea a mi Madre casarse con este hombre que busco la manera de destruir a mi Padre hasta el final, me aterra, me aterra porque la experiencia de mi secuestro fue noticia en el 12 y durante un tiempo las cámaras me siguieron, hasta que la noticia termino.

- Aún no hemos decidido nada- dice el Señor Mellark.

- Pero Alma está de acuerdo conmigo- dice Plutarch.

- Quizá solo grabar la boda y las impresiones de Violet y mías, pero meter a los chicos.

- Lo mejor será meter a los chicos, mostrar como ellos están bien, que están sanos y salvos y que tu hijo…bueno él ya está mejor de…- y apunta su cabeza.

Ese gesto me hizo querer estrellar su mano, pero sobre su rostro, porque a pesar de que le tenía miedo a Peeta muy dentro de mi sabía que eso no era su culpa que una parte de que él no estuviera bien, parte de eso era mi responsabilidad.

-Ya, ya- lo para el Señor Mellark luego hablamos bien de esto.

De reojo veo a Peeta y veo en su rostro desconcierto y preocupación. Quiero decirle algo, pero recuerdo que la última vez que intente decirle algo él me ataco, por eso sin despedirme de Gale ni Peeta entro a la casa para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Ambos corremos pienso en que la mejor idea es regresar a la casa de Haymitch y marcar a los agentes de la paz, estamos por llegar cuando veo que el auto sale de improviso. Grito con todas mis fuerzas a mi mentor para que salga a ayudarnos, para llamar su atención, pero no veo ningún movimiento en su casa.

-Debe de estar muy borracho- dijo Peeta.

- Maldición- suelto al recordar que Peeta le había regalado una botella y ya de por si estaba borracho cuando se la empezó a tomar.

Del auto salen los dos chicos y decido que lo mejor es volver a correr jalo a Peeta con todas mis fuerzas y decido tomar otra camino. Cerca de ahí esta el bosque y lo conozco bien para escondernos ahí hasta que se cansen y se marchen.

En el bosque corriendo la desesperación se hace presente porque Peeta es muy ruidoso y torpe corriendo, el miedo que siento porque esos tipos nos alcancen me hace pensar en soltarlo.

-Katniss, deberíamos separarnos- me propone él- Tu puedes escapar y pedir ayuda, yo intentare…

Sí, quizá sea lo mejor, quizá él pueda esconderse hasta que traiga ayuda, pero la idea de dejarlo solo, de que lo puedan agarrar y de lo que le vayan a hacer, ese temor puede más que mis ganas de sobrevivir y decido seguir corriendo sin soltarlo de la mano.

- No pueden huir- escuchamos que nos gritan.

- Katniss- vuelve a hablarme Peeta. Solo que esta vez se detiene y aunque no sea rápido es bastante fuerte para lograr que yo también me detenga- Esta no es buena idea, yo te estoy estorbando. Escapa, ellos parecen…

- No- niego- No, debe de haber- desesperada mire a todas partes hasta que supe cual era la mejor manera de escapar- Tenemos que subir a este árbol.

Lo suelto para intentar trepar al árbol, pero me detengo al ver su indecisión y la manera en que mueve la cabeza negándose.

- No puedo, no se trepar a un árbol, nunca lo he hecho.

- No es difícil- digo- Solo tienes que sostenerte.

- Sube tú, yo los distraeré.

- No Peeta, si no es contigo, no subiré.

Él me mira y yo me desespero esperando una respuesta de él, ya que puedo escuchar cómo se acercan nuestros perseguidores.

-Está bien- acepta- Subamos.

Respiro aliviada- Te ayudare a subir- digo.

Y juntos empezamos a subir al árbol, digo a Peeta donde colocar el pie y de donde sujetarse hasta que yo llego a la rama más baja, Peeta está por llegar cuando los dos tipos finalmente llegan a nuestro árbol. Le digo a Peeta que no haga ningún ruido, pero sin querer al intentar sujetarse de la rama hace que esta se mueva haciendo caer algo de nieve acumulada.

-Ahí están- dijo el tipo más delgado alumbrándonos con su lámpara.

- Jajaja, los tenemos- dijo Cato- Voy por ellos.

Vemos que intenta subir, pero el tipo no sabe subir, así que inmediatamente se resbala. Él empieza a gritar un montonal de palabrotas, después de la última, ambos empiezan a susurrar, debido a que estaba muy oscuro yo solo podía ver las linternas. Intentaba por todos los medios escuchar lo que decían, pero hablaban lo más bajo posible, de repente las luces de las linternas se apagan y la oscuridad inunda el lugar.

- ¿Se fueron?- pregunto Peeta.

- No sé.

- Lo siento…fue mi culpa…

- Tranquilo, de todas maneras no pudieron subir.

- Bajamos.

- No- respondo- A lo mejor es una trampa, debemos esperar.

Intento escuchar algo, el más mínimo ruido que demuestre que siguen ahí abajo. La nieve sigue cayendo y el frio aumentando, por más que froto mis brazos no consigo dejar de sentir frio.

-Ven- dice Peeta abriendo sus brazos.

No me acerco, ni me muevo porque no entiendo que quiere. Él parece darse cuenta y con un suspiro se acerca a mí y me toma entre sus brazos, eso me incomoda un poco, así que estoy por separarme cuando él dice.

-Está haciendo mucho frio, esta es la mejor manera de mantenernos calientes.

Y es verdad, él desprende un agradable calor que invade todo mi cuerpo y no es solo su calor lo que me agrada, también es su respiración junto a mi oído, esa respiración suave que en esta extraña situación me calma, me calma tanto que empiezo a sentir sueño.

- Ya está dejando de nevar-dice y observo que es verdad- Me gustaría…-se detiene antes de seguir.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Me gustaría quedarme aquí hasta que amaneciera.

No entiendo porque querría quedarse aquí hasta el amanecer, en este árbol y con este frio (aunque ya casi no tengo frio al estar abrazada a él).

-¿Y por qué querrías quedarte aquí?

- Porque me gusta el naranja del amanecer y…porque me gustaría poder verlo contigo.

Dejo la comodidad de su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos y en ellos como hace rato, veo que me miran con expectativa. Estoy por preguntarle ¿por qué le gustaría ver el amanecer conmigo?, cuando escuchamos nuevamente voces.

- En serio la vas a utilizar- escucho la voz de una de las chicas- Recuerda que nos dijo que lo quería vivo.

- Lo tendrá vivo- escucho la voz de Cato- Hey amantes- nos habla- Tendrán que bajar por las buenas o por las malas- advierte.

Estaba por contestarle cuando vi que sacó una pistola. Asustada me separe de Peeta y le dije.

-Tenemos que subir más alto.

- No creo que pueda- me dice con miedo en su voz.

- Tenemos que hacerlo antes de que…-y no termino de hablar ya que escucho la primera bala que da en el tronco.

- Ese solo fue una advertencia- dice Cato.

- Vamos, yo te ayudo- y me levanto de golpe obligándolo a levantarse.

Estoy buscando la manera de subir, cuando escucho el segundo disparo y el grito de dolor de Peeta. Me volteo asustada, viendo todo en cámara lenta, veo a Peeta sujetarse la pierna y perder la coordinación, rápidamente lo sujeto de la mano, pero él ya está colgando de la rama. Ambos nos miramos y en su rostro tiene una expresión que no comprendo.

-Aguanta- le digo intentando subirlo.

Con todas las fuerzas que tengo lo jalo una vez más, pero pesa más de lo que pensé y solo puedo sentir sus dedos resbalarse de los míos. Grito de horror y miedo cuando veo que cae de espaldas contra el suelo. Y como los cuatro chicos se acercan a él riendo y dando gritos de victoria.

-No- doy un grito y por todos los medios intento bajar del árbol.

Corro a ellos que llevan a Peeta cargando, ya que parece que perdió la conciencia. Golpeo por la espalda al que llaman Cato y él se voltea y con desprecio dice.

-Eres muy molesta.

Solo alcanzo a ver su mano dirigirse a mi cara y con eso me siento tambalear cayendo de espaldas contra el tronco del árbol.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- pregunta la chica rubia.

- Dejémosla aquí, quizá se la como algún animal- dice Cato.

Y ahí tirada en el árbol vi, como se alejaban de mí, vi como alejaban a Peeta de mí y no pude hacer nada.

La calidez del beso me tienen absorta, la nieve y el frio deja de existir porque solo me concentro en sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos en mis mejillas. Paso mis manos sobre las suyas para darle a entender que quiero que me siga besando cuando siento que se me escapa entre ellas, asustada abro los ojos y aunque me quiera aferrar a su mano lo veo perderse en la oscuridad, grito con desesperación su nombre, pero esa oscuridad lo aparta de mí.

- Despierta- dice una voz lejana. Hago caso a lo que me dice y la oscuridad deja de existir- Solo era una pesadilla- dice Johanna.

- Sí- acepto.

- Ese Peeta está bien- dice de golpe.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto.

- Estabas gritando el nombre de Peeta. Ese es el chico de la otra vez ¿no?- pregunta curiosa.

- Sí. ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto para cambiar de tema.

- Casi las 10. Me mandaron a preguntarte si ibas a cenar.

- No, no tengo hambre.

- Bien iré a decirle a tu Madre.

Me acomodo nuevamente en la cama, mientras escucho que Johanna sale del cuarto. A la mañana siguiente Johanna y yo nos la pasamos encerradas en mi cuarto, de golpe Johanna se levanta y se estira voltea a verme, pero decido ignorarla y seguir leyendo.

- Vamos a caminar un rato.

- No tengo ganas de salir- digo.

- No vamos a salir, caminemos por la casa es muy grande y no la conozco toda, vamos- dice jalándome. Debo de admitir que también me siento un poco aburrida y acepto salir con ella.

Salimos de la casa y Johanna me jala para el lado derecho de la casa, ella esta asombrada por lo enorme que es el lugar y pienso que los primeros días que viví aquí me pasó lo mismo. Estoy pensando en aquellos días donde mi Padre aún estaba conmigo, que no me doy cuenta que ya estamos cerca de la casa de los sinsajos.

- Oye que no es Peeta- pregunta Johanna y veo que afuera de la casa esta él y su amigo sentados- Ven vamos a saludar- me jala Johanna.

- No- me niego, pero ella me jala con todas sus fuerzas y yo no puedo zafarme.

Los dos chicos dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo al ver que nos acercamos, Peeta en realidad busca mi mirada y yo intento no verlo.

- Hola ¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Johanna, como si fueran viejos amigos.

- Hola- saluda Finnick- Vamos a hacer una cena al estilo Distrito 4, que incluye ostiones.

- Se escucha raro- dice Johanna.

- Te aseguro que con una salsa especial que voy a preparar serán deliciosos- dice Finnick.

- Aun les falta muchos ostras ¿les ayudamos?

- Claro- dice Finnick.

Asombrada de la facilidad en que se dan las cosas veo a Johanna sentarse junto a ellos, aprovecha para presentarse con ellos y ellos se presentan con ella. Al terminar todo eso los tres me miran.

-Katniss, siéntate- dice Johanna.

Resignada me termino sentando entre Johanna y Peeta. Me siento extraña de estar tan cerca de él, ya que la última vez que estuvimos así de juntos fue sobre ese árbol. Intento apartar la idea de mi cabeza porque decidí ayer dar punto final a esa historia, pero durante toda la noche no puede dejar de soñar ese beso entre Peeta y yo y como cualquier cosa nos alejaba.

- Ya me parecen muchas ostras solo para ustedes dos- comenta Johanna.

- No, solo somos nosotros. También van a estar mi novia y una amiga, Delly.

- Oh entonces es una cena de parejas.

Inmediatamente recuerdo a aquella chica rubia que se lanzó a los brazos de Peeta y el solo pensar que sea su novia provoca una punzada dentro de mí.

- No- contesta Finnick- Delly no es novia de Peeta, es solo nuestra amiga.

- Oh- grita Johanna- Miren a Peeta le salió una perla en su ostra.

- Que bonita- digo al ver entre los dedos de Peeta, esa perla blanca tan bonita. El deja de ver la perla para mirarme a mí y nuevamente el recuerdo del beso, provoca que me sienta incomoda.

- ¡KATNISS!- escucho que me gritan. Todos volteamos y vemos a lo lejos a Gale- VEN- vuelve a gritar. Veo que se desespera al ver que no hago ningún movimiento por levantarme, pero aun así no se acerca- ¡TE NECESITAN!- grita.

Me levanto con torpeza y sintiéndome una niña que la obligan a hacer lo que ella no quiere.

-Espera- me detiene Peeta y con una mano levanta la perla y dice- Para ti.

Sé que debería decirle que no la quiero, rechazarla, pero el brillo de la perla me recuerda al brillo de sus ojos y termino por tomarla.

-Katniss, te estoy diciendo que vengas- dice Gale a mi lado y me jala de la mano alejándome de Peeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Ya vieron la película. Yo ya la vi y debo decirles que me gusto sé que no tiene mucha acción y que posiblemente a algunos les haya parecido aburrida, pero a mí me gustó mucho. Adore como siempre las actuaciones y esos detalles como que tuviera la perla y bueno la parte donde canta el árbol del ahorcado es lo mejor. En cuanto llegue la busque y la coloque en mi celular como tono y luego la compre. La escena final fue totalmente impactante y me gustó mucho ahora díganme que piensan ustedes.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews. **Katnisspeetax100pre**, muchas gracias por haberme mandado el MP, me gusto leerlo. Tienes que seguir leyendo para que entiendas lo que paso en el pasado. Y Peeta aunque este muy callado sigue haciéndose presente en la vida de Katniss. **Marydc26**, sigue leyendo para que sepas que paso con Peeta y los puntos pronto estarán todos unidos. **Luucy**, me gusto escribir el beso porque no han tenido mucho contacto y espero que a partir de aquí lo tengan. Pienso lo mismo fue una gran película y me gustó mucho, la disfrute como fan. **Luciaeverdeen**, dime que piensas de Johanna, siento que a lo mejor no es tan la Johanna del libro y eso me está preocupando tu ¿qué crees? Poco a poco lo iré revelando, como lo he hecho hasta ahora y al final seguro dijiste MALDITO GALE. **AngelCarol30**, sigue leyendo prometo que revelare todo lo que ocurrió. Sí también me aturdí con lo de Peeta al final de la película, se me rompió el corazón. **AMBER SWAN**, no, no lo hare, no me gusta la idea de dejar esta historia. Y si voy soltando de poco en poco, pero ya falta para terminar de contar la parte del pasado. Yo también ya quiero volver a ver Sinsajo.

Y por el dia de hoy los dejo. Atte. La señorita del drama.


	12. Chapter 12

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 12

"Mezcla a tu prudencia un grano de locura"

**(Quinto Horacio Flaco)**

- Gale suéltame- digo disgustada por la forma tan brusca en que me tomo de la mano y me jalo.

- Escucha- dice y puedo ver que está muy enfadado- Debes alejarte de Mellark.

- ¿Qué?

- Él es peligroso, no está bien y tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo- dice.

Molesta le contesto- Yo sabré que hago con mi vida.

- ¿Acaso olvidaste como te lastimo?

- No- y mis labios se tensan de solo pensarlo.

- Que estés cerca de él es peligroso.

- Y la otra noche porque me dejaste.

- Porque no estaba totalmente en todos mis sentidos y…no me estaba portando correcto contigo.

- Vamos a la casa.

- Nadie te está buscando- dice alejándose antes de que empiece por gritarle.

Termino pateando el piso intentando desquitarme con algo, me quedo parada sin saber qué hacer y entonces dentro de mi mano siento la perla que Peeta me acaba de dar, estoy por abrir la mano cuando veo a Johanna acercarse.

- Ese chico está muy celoso- dice Johanna.

- Él debería de olvidarse ya de mí- digo.

- Debería, pero aparte de los celos, parece que es posesivo contigo como si tú le pertenecieras...algunos chicos solo sienten eso cuando…

Grito frustrada y le digo a Johanna- cambiemos de tema.

- Mejora tu humor, ya que esta noche nos la pasaremos bien.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto.

- Fuimos invitadas a la cena estilo Distrito 4-dice con una sonrisa.

Sí, lo admito en algunas cosas soy de reacción retardada, por eso me toma tiempo digerir lo que acaba de decir hasta que lo asimilo y estoy por gritarle, cuando ella me calla diciendo.

-Tranquila, no te pongas en plan descerebrada y escúchame.

Aprieto nuevamente los labios y respiro profundo para escuchar a Johanna, antes de que la ahogue en la fuente que está cerca de nosotros, no sin antes ser torturada por mí.

- Ese chico Peeta y tu tienen una historia.

- Johanna tu…

- Ya sé todo la historia. Y me ofende que no me la hayas contado, por eso estuve investigando y sacando un poco de aquí y de allá y gracias a eso, conozco parte de lo que te ocurrió- Johanna no estaba ayudando a que se me bajara el coraje con sus revelaciones- ¿Él suele aparecer en tus pesadillas?- pregunta muy seria.

Tengo ganas de escapar, pero me quedo y contesto- Sí.

-¿Y esas pesadillas son sobre que lo apartan de ti?- nuevamente respiro profundo y trato de evitar que de mis ojos salgan lágrimas.

- Sí- aunque algunas, no todas son de, como me ataca y esas son las que más me dan miedo.

- Ayer gritabas su nombre.

- ¿Qué?

- Gritabas su nombre con tanta desesperación, que lo entendí.

- ¿Qué entendiste?

- Definitivamente eres una descerebrada- dice con burla- No puedo resolverte todo, tú tienes que averiguarlo sola y alejarte no te va ayudar. Piénsalo de aquí a las ocho.

Justamente a las ocho de la noche estamos frente a la puerta de la casa de los sinsajos. Johanna me repite que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, sin embargo comienzo a dudar que todo esto solo sea una maniobra para pasar una noche divertida con los chicos y no porque yo tenga que descubrir algo esta noche.

- Vamos será divertido- dice confirmándome que esto solo lo hace por diversión.

- Mejor…-estoy por darme la vuelta en el momento en que abren la puerta. Espero ver a Peeta, pero el que la abre es Finnick.

- Bienvenidas- nos dice- Pasen- nos invita a pasar como si fuera su casa- Esta noche somos afortunados al tener tantas chicas en casa- dice Finnick con una sonrisa. Annie, ven- le llama a una chica que sale de la cocina seguida de otra que reconozco como la rubia que abrazo a Peeta.

- Hola- saluda con timidez Annie.

- Mira ellas son Katniss y Johanna-dice presentándonos- y esta es mi novia Annie y Delly.

Todas nos saludamos cortésmente, sonriendo y dándonos la mano, pero no puedo evitar buscar a Peeta que no ha salido a recibirnos.

- ¿Y tu amigo?- pregunta Johanna a Finnick.

- Se metió a bañar. Esperen aquí voy a buscarlo.

Entra en un cuarto y nos deja con Annie y Delly que junto con Johanna se sientan en la sala, inmediatamente escucho que Delly empieza a platicar sin parar. Asi que evito sentarme. Prefiero recorrer la que alguna vez fue mi casa, intentando encontrar algún recuerdo o algo que me haga conectarme nuevamente a ese lugar. Estoy pasando por la puerta del cuarto que esta emparejada adentro escucho a Peeta y Finnick discutir.

- No debiste invitarlas- decía Peeta.

- Lo siento. Yo no sabía que ibas a tener un pequeño ataque.

- Lo mejor será que no salga.

- Peeta no te castigues. Lo lograste controlar muy bien y no pasó nada grave.

- No…

- Tú regresaste porque quieres tener una vida normal. Porque quieres saber que tenías con ella, pero desde que regresaste no te has acercado casi nada, solo ayer…pero ni hablaron. Peeta la tienes aquí bajo tú mismo techo ve y habla con ella como un chico normal que habla con una chica normal y por favor déjate de tanto drama.

Me alejo antes de que Finnick me descubra tras la puerta, en ese momento escuchamos que tocan la puerta, Delly rápidamente se levanta para ir a abrirla.

- Tú no eres Peeta- escucho la voz burlona de Haymitch- Preciosa- dice con ese tono fuerte- tu eres la última persona que pensé que estaría aquí. Salud por eso.

- ¿Ya estas tomando?- le pregunta Peeta. Volteo y veo que en su frente tiene un golpe.

- Oye chico ¿qué te paso?- pregunta Haymitch.

- Me pegue contra una puerta- dice Peeta.

- Debió ser un golpe muy fuerte.

- Ya- lo detengo antes de que diga más y todos me voltean a ver- Entra antes de que te lance a la calle.

- Tranquila, preciosa.

- Nos vas a compartir a todos los demás- pregunta Johanna a Haymitch.

- Claro- contesta él.

Mientras Johanna y Haymitch se sirven el contenido de la botella, los demás comenzamos a poner la mesa para empezar a cenar los ostiones y el pescado que preparo Finnick con su deliciosa salsa secreta. Quizá sea un poco incómodo para mi estar ahí sentada y aunque intento no ver la frente de Peeta no puedo evitar muchas veces observar el golpe que se hizo, pero con todo eso se siente más a gusto estar en esta mesa que en la mesa de la gran casa, todos ríen y platican muy animados, aunque la que más platica es Delly.

Después de la cena Johanna se sienta junto a Haymitch que le sirve más licor, Finnick decide recoger la mesa, con ayuda de Peeta, Annie y Delly. Sin saber que hacer me termino sentando sola en un sillón,

-Ve y siéntate con ella- escucho que Finnick le dice a Peeta empujándolo y quitándole uno de los platos.

Con nerviosismo Peeta se dirige a mí hasta quedar a mi lado, veo que nuevamente frota sus manos y mirándome me pregunta.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

- Es tu casa- contesto.

Se queda mirándome hasta que finalmente se sienta- Me alegra que decidieras venir esta noche- dice.

- Parece que tu amigo se hizo amigo de mi amiga.

- No me extraña él es así.

- ¿Se conocen de la clínica?- le pregunto.

- Sí- contesta- No- se contradice- Sí, lo conozco de la clínica, pero él no era paciente.

- Ah.

- Las que estaban internadas eran Delly y Annie. En ese lugar no hay mucha gente joven, de hecho casi todos eran mayores. Me sentía muy solo hasta que conocí a Delly y Annie. Delly es de mi edad y Annie es solo unos años mayor, por eso me entendí bien con ellas. Finnick iba a visitar a Annie y muchas veces se metía a escondidas, nosotros los ayudábamos a que se vieran y por eso nos hicimos tan buenos amigos- me cuenta Peeta- Sabes en un lugar así; sin colores y donde la desesperación y la tristeza habitan cada pasillo me encontré sonriendo con amigos y agradezco eso.

Levanto la mirada triste ante lo que me acaba de decir, noto a Delly que nos está observando, sin embargo al notar que la veo aparta su mirada y regresa a la pequeña cocina con Finnick y Annie. Entonces escuchamos que algo se rompe. Peeta inmediatamente se levanta para dirigirse a la cocina para ver que ocurrió. Haymitch aprovecha sentarse a mi lado todo borracho.

- Creo que ya es momento de olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente- dice.

- Mira quién habla- digo.

- Deja de culpar al chico por lo que ocurrió.

- No lo culpo- digo ofendida.

- Si lo culpas, por eso no estas dispuesta a darle una oportunidad de acercarse a ti. Él no tuvo la culpa del secuestro.

- Lo sé.

- Y aunque no lo quieras aceptar, tampoco fue responsable de lo que te hizo después. Él no te ataco porque quisiera…él…

Los dos brincamos al escuchar un grito, todos volteamos a la cocina y vemos a Finnick sacar a Annie que se toma del rostro con desesperación. De repente Peeta sale de la cocina corriendo y entra en su cuarto. Haymitch deja su discurso para seguir a Peeta.

- ¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Dónde es el incendio?

- Delly se cortó la mano- explico Peeta sacando el botiquín de primero auxilios.

Me levanto preocupada y sigo a Peeta a la cocina donde veo tirado en el piso un vaso roto.

-Déjame ver la herida- le pido a Delly.

Ella me mira y abre la mano. En realidad no me gusta mucho la sangre y quizá Prim sea mejor para esto, pero pase tanto tiempo viendo a mi Mamá curar las heridas de vecinos, amigos y hasta de mi Padre antes de cambiarnos a vivir aqui, que sabía perfectamente que la herida de Delly era muy superficial. Con mucho cuidado la cure y vende para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

- Gracias Katniss- dijo Delly con una sonrisa sincera.

-Chicos, cuando alguien comienza a sangrar eso significa que ya es hora de que me vaya, así que nos vemos- se despidió Haymitch de nosotros.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni hizo ningún movimiento cuando mi mentor simplemente salió de la casa. Delly fue la primera en moverse y con cariño abrazo a Annie que seguía ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Finnick.

- Annie, lo siento mucho.

- Tranquila- contesto la chica con timidez abrazando a su amiga.

- Heredaste el talento para curar de tu Madre- me dijo Peeta por lo bajo.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle nuevamente fui interrumpida por Johanna que grito y brinco en el sillón con la botella en mano, me sorprendió que aún no se la hubieran acabado.

- Ya basta de dramas, ahora empecemos a divertirnos- nos dijo muy animada.

- Tienes razón- acepto Finnick, dándole un beso en la nuca a Annie- Juguemos algo para animarnos.

- ¿Y que jugamos?- pregunto Johanna.

- Reto o castigo- propuso mirando a Johanna.

- Wow- exclamo mi amiga- eso me gusta.

Todos nos sentamos en círculo y Finnick trajo una botella vacía. El juego trataba de que cuando alguien giraba la botella tenía que darle un reto a quien señalara la botella y si este no quería tendría un castigo. Delly volvía a la normalidad y no dejaba de hablar de lo divertido que seria, Johanna gritaba como loca diciendo que empezáramos a jugar ya y yo solo pensaba que quizá este juego no me iba a gustar.

El primero en girarla fue Finnick que le toco ordenar a Peeta, el reto era que le hablara a su Papá y se hiciera pasar por un admirador obsesionado de su programa. Resulta ser muy gracioso como Peeta le empezó a decir cosas extrañas o de que le gustaría ir a su programa para preparar comida que sonaba demasiado asquerosa, finalmente el señor Mellark le termino colgando. En su turno Peeta reto a Delly a llenarse de bombones la boca y tener que decir el nombre de todos los que estamos reunidos, resulto gracioso que ni los bombones impedían a Delly hablar. Después de comerse los bombones, Delly reto a Johanna a cantar, totalmente desafinada y casi gritando nos cantó una canción de amor, que me sorprendió que se supiera. Todos aplaudimos cuando termino, agradeciendo Johanna tomo la botella mirándonos como si estuviera a punto de hacer una maldad, una maldad que caería sobre mí.

- Tienes que besar a Peeta- me ordena sin ninguna duda.

- ¿¡QUE!?- grito.

- Un besito en la boca, si quieres de piquito, pero un besito.

- Oh, no- niego.

- Vamos el chico es bastante guapo- dice Johanna con una sonrisa.

- No- vuelvo a negarme y evito mirar a Peeta.

- Entonces prefieres el castigo.

- Sí- contesto.

Ella vuelve a sonreír maliciosamente, se levanta por un vaso y agarra la botella que nos dejó Haymtich lo llena y me lo ofrece.

- Tienes que tomártelo todo.

- Pero yo no bebo- contesto.

- Ese es el castigo tonta.

Mientras bebo, maldigo a la persona que se le ocurrió ponerme en un mismo cuarto con Johanna Masson, sorprendentemente de un solo trago tomo todo el contenido del vaso y aunque siento mi garganta arder, pienso que no fue tan difícil. Todos seguimos con el juego y por todos los medios evito ver a Peeta, en el segundo turno de Finnick tiene que retarme a mí.

- Tienes que besar a Peeta- ordena.

- Finnick- le dice Peeta tomándolo del hombro.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta juguetón es un juego.

- No- contesto disgustada.

- Bien pásame la botella Johanna- dice Finnick- Ten tu castigo.

Y sin dudarlo tomo el vaso, bebiendo todo su contenido. Seguimos con el juego, pero para mí mala suerte los únicos que terminan retándome siempre son Johanna y Finnick, que me insisten en besar a Peeta. La quinta vez me siento mareada y bastante harta de esto, por eso cuando Finnick está apunto de decir que bese a Peeta, me levanto furiosa y les digo.

-Váyanse al diablo- me dirijo a la puerta cuando todo se oscurece.

Me siento fuera de mi cuerpo, recordaba que hace unos momentos tenía frio, pero ahora ahí tirada bajo el árbol no siento nada, mi cuerpo no reacciona, por eso no puedo moverme. De repente recuerdo a Peeta. En, como se lo llevaron y me levanto de golpe y grito su nombre.

Camino buscándolo con desesperación, grito su nombre hasta que siento que ya no tengo más voz. Para mí el tiempo y el clima dejan de existir porque mi mente solo está concentrada en encontrar a Peeta. Camino hasta que caigo de cansada y aun así intento arrastrarme por la nieve intentando encontrarlo.

-Katniss- escucho que me hablan.

Abro los ojos esperando encontrarme con Peeta, con sus ojos azules y sus rizos oro que muchas veces el sol hace que brillen, pero con quien me encuentro es con Gale que me observa preocupado.

Abro los ojos y siento las lágrimas caer sobre mis mejillas. Tengo un dolor de cabeza y la oscuridad me desorienta. Es la mano de Johanna que cae sobre mi estómago lo que me regresa a la realidad. La aviento, pero no sé dónde me encuentro, así que zarandeo a Johanna esperando que me responda.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta o balbucea.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la casa de Peeta- responde.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida.

- Porque no aguantas nada y con unos cuantos traguitos te perdimos, así que tuvimos que quedarnos en el cuarto de invitados.

Y se acomoda dándome la espalda para seguir durmiendo, pero yo no puedo dormir porque el sueño que acabo de tener me hizo darme cuenta de algo, algo que necesito compartir con Johanna.

- Johanna, finalmente entendí que nunca poder sacar a Peeta de mi vida, porque lo que paso siempre me unirá a él y porque hay algo dentro de mí que no quiere perderlo.

- Aja- responde Johanna y sé que se quedó dormida.

Me quedo acostada boca abajo hasta que siento la necesidad de ir a buscarlo, por eso me levanto de la cama y ahí en la sala, acostado en el piso lo encuentro. Intentando no despertarlo me acuesto a su lado deseosa de contemplarlo, pero al recargar mi cabeza en el piso me encuentro con sus ojos azules mirándome con sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, siento mucho no haber tenido la historia a tiempo, pero siento que cada día mi trabajo me absorbe más y más y luego para colmo en esta semana fue la Fil y estuve yendo y eso me quito más tiempo, pero aquí estoy. En realidad no quería acabar aquí el capítulo, pero se me hizo que estaba muy largo y que si seguía escribiendo no lo tendría para esta semana, pero prometo que la cosa estará emocionante en el siguiente capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a la gente que sigue leyendo, a los que me dejan favoritos y followme y claro a los que me siguen dejando reviews o se animan a dejarme uno por primera vez. **Kathyugore**, eso de que te pierdas en la historia habla muy mal de la autora, lamento mucho eso, intentare ser más clara. Sí, todo el mundo dice que falto acción, pero yo quiero que entienda el contexto de esta historia, es un contexto actual, donde muchas personas están peleando contra sus gobiernos y esa pelea se da por medio de las redes sociales y es algo parecido a lo que cuenta Sinsajo 1, pero supongo que la acción vende más que otra cosas. Igual te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de dejarme review. **Gabigato**, Para eso estoy para entretenerlas con mis humildes historias, eso me gusta de escribir que alguien disfrute leyendo. Sí, pero necesito un poco de drama y tengo que utilizar a Gale y a Delly. Yo también adoro a Effie y que este en estas películas. Yo no sé si valió la pena esperar tanto para ver al sinsajo. Jajajaja, creo que quería otra cosa. **AngelCarol30**, A mi también me gusto la cita anterior me pareció muy bonita y claro que incluyo cosas porque aunque sea un AU, quiero que tenga cosas de THG. **Ady Mellark87**, me alegro que hayan puesto finalmente el cine. Sí, tienes oportunidad vuélvela a ver, a mi parecer si vale la pena verla por segunda vez. **Katnisspeetax100pre**, bueno la compre en Itunes y estoy contenta de que este en segundo lugar de las más vendidas en México. Este te va a gustar es largo jajajaja. Oh lo del secuestro tiene sus misterios. Está bien yo tengo más faltas de ortografía que nadie. **Persephone. Vulturi. Uchiha**, yo seguiré hasta el final con esta historia, gracias. **Sol de medianoche**, casualmente leí tu comentario a la media noche jajajaja, igual que tú viste la película a la media noche. Yo también la volví a ver y me gusto más que la primera vez que la vi. Pensé que me habías abandonado y si lo habías hecho era algo que comprendía, porque a veces pienso abandonar esta historia, ya que me está costando, mi trabajo me deja el cerebro aplastado y muchas veces ya no me quiere servir al momento de escribir, pero algo en mi me dice que tengo que seguir porque si la inicie la tengo que terminar y hacer un intento por ir mejorando con ella. **Marydc26**, Sí, pobre de nuestro Peeta como sufre. Esos dos tienen que seguir en nuestra historia, si no, no tendremos alguna emoción extra. Es mi monto favorito de la película.** Cistxc**, si salió bien poquito mi chico del pan. Siempre resuelvo las dudas, tú sigue leyendo. **Guest**, intentare que mejore, sé que es lenta, pero van a pasar más cosas. **Lincita**, jajaja no creo que sean buenas para libros, aunque me di cuenta de algo, yo soy buena para el drama, así que si algún día puedo me enfocare más en ese tipo de historias. **Lizeth911**, gracias por leer mis anteriores historias y que hayas decidido empezar esta. Igual aunque no pudiste dejarme comentarios en su momento agradezco mucho este que me dejas hoy y soy atenta con los reviews porque ustedes se toman el tiempo de dejarlos. Amo esta pareja y me gustaría seguir con ellos por mucho tiempo.

Gracias a todos y perdón por la tardanza. Los dejo Atte. La señorita del drama.


	13. Chapter 13

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 13

"Hay un placer en la locura que sólo los locos conocen"

**(John Dryden)**

No me pregunta que hago ahí y yo no le explico. Lo único que hago es quitarle los mechones que le caen en su frente, eso me permite ver el golpe que se hizo hace unas horas. Lentamente me acerco a su rostro y estando a casi nada de su labios el finalmente habla.

- Vienes a darme mi beso- afirma.

- ¿Por qué piensas que vine a eso?- le pregunto.

- No te gusta que las personas te fuercen o te digan que hacer, pero tampoco te gusta que te hagan sentir pusilánime.

Me sorprendo que me conozca tan bien, que a pesar de que llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos aun sepa lo que me molesta. Por eso sin dudarlo me acerco a besarlo y no es porque Finnick y Johanna me hayan hecho sentir, lo beso porque entendí lo que ciento y porque quiero descubrir que más hay dentro de mí que es de él. El beso se va tornado desesperado de mi parte y sin que me dé cuenta estoy sobre él esperando tener una mejor posición que me permita seguir disfrutando el beso. Me separo de él para poder respirar y controlar mi mente.

-Sí- dice en mis labios- Esto era lo que quería.

Antes de poder responder o reaccionar ante sus palabras se levanta y con una sola mano me levanta a mi dejándome a horcajas sobre él. Aparta unos cuantos mechones de mi rostro y veo algo diferente en sus ojos, noto esa profundidad en su mirada, esa misma mirada profunda que recuerdo que dedicaba a su cuadros y ahora dedica a mí.

-Es mucho mejor de lo que recuerdo- dice.

Y nuevamente me vuelve a besar. Este beso es dulce al principio, pero después se vuelve apasionado, sus manos sobre mi espalda me acercan más a él y le permito a su lengua entrar en mi boca. Estoy por buscar un acceso a la suya cuando escucho que alguien da un pequeño gruñido. Peeta y yo nos separamos y me sorprende ver a Finnick del otro lado de la sala acostado.

- ¿Quieren que los deje solos?- pregunta.

- No, quédate- contesta Peeta- ya nos vamos a dormir.

Me alegra que este oscuro y que estemos del otro lado de la sala porque siento que el rojo esta por toda mi cara incluyendo mis orejas. Peeta quita con delicadeza un mecho de mi rostro y muy bajo me pide.

-Quédate a dormir esta noche conmigo.

No me esperaba que me pidiera algo así. Sin embargo mi mente inmediatamente me ordena decirle que no, que no me quedare a dormir con él esta noche, que aunque vine a besarlo y a pesar de lo que acabo de descubrí, la razón me dice que aún no es bueno estar tan cerca de él. Estoy por decirle cuando veo la expresión de su rostro, de que esa pizca de esperanza que nace de sus ojos logre resaltar en la oscuridad, así que dejando a un lado la cordura digo.

-Sí.

Su sonrisa me encandila y con suavidad me ayuda a acostarme a su lado, me pasa una almohada y me tapa con la cobija. Ambos nos miramos sin decirnos nada, supongo que esperando que uno sea el primero en cerrar los ojos, pero yo levanto mi mano y lentamente con mis dedos acaricio el golpe de su frente.

- ¿Te duele?- pregunto.

- Si me duele, no lo noto. Porque solo estoy concentrado en el tacto de tus dedos.

De repente siento tantas ganas de volver a besarlo de pasar mi mano por su espalda y apretarme a él, sin embargo la razón se hace presente y la locura de perderme en sus besos desaparece, así que pregunto.

-Después de esto ¿qué haremos?

- No lo sé- responde triste- Solo sé que no quiero dejar de besarte.

Esa respuesta sonó superficial, pero lo entiendo porque siento lo mismo y le digo- Yo tampoco quiero dejar de besarte- me acerco para besarlo hasta que escucho nuevamente gruñir a Finnick.

-Si se quieren besar, me puedo ir a otro lado.

- Ya, tranquilo. Ya nos vamos a dormir.

Divertida por lo que ocurrió y decida a disfrutar estar con él, aunque no haya más besos, le digo muy bajo- Sabes. No necesito esta almohada- y bajo la cabeza para acomodarme sobre su pecho- Esta será mi almohada esta noche.

Me acomodo sobre él encontrando esa calidez que esa noche desprendía su cuerpo, él no dice nada solo me envuelve en sus brazos y así poco a poco el sueño me alcanza.

Siento frio, mucho frio, pero no me importa el frio, ya que quiero encontrar a Peeta, si lo encuentro el frio acabara, porque me refugiare en sus brazos y volveré a sentir el calor que sentí cuando lo estaba besando.

-Katniss- escucho que me habla.

Abro los ojos y lo encuentro frente a mí sonriendo con los rayos del sol detrás de él. Me levanto y en lugar de encontrarme en el bosque cubierto de nieve, estoy en el campo de dientes de león, donde todo es amarillo y verde.

…

Poco a poco voy despertando y por primera vez siento que dormí bien, demasiado bien. Encuentro a Peeta acariciando mi rostro y mirándome embelesado.

- Buenos días- digo.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- pregunto.

- Porque dormí como hace mucho que no lo hacía-suspira- siento que descanse.

- Duermes mal ¿por qué?

- Tengo pesadillas. Pesadillas que no me permiten dormir.

No me debería de sorprender que tenga pesadillas, yo las tengo y eso que a mí no me llevaron y no pase por lo que él paso. Escondo mi cara en su pecho y siento como me aprieta a él, estamos así hasta que la escandalosa de Johanna hace su aparición en la sala.

- Hey ustedes dos, ¿qué están haciendo?

- Nada- contesto levantándome.

- ¿A qué hora te escapaste? ¿Tenías ganas de un poco de amor?- pregunta.

- Ya Johanna- le digo al ver salir a Delly y a Annie. En cuanto veo la expresión del rostro de Delly aparto mi mirada sintiéndome un poco mal.

- Tranquila no hicieron más que dormir- dice Finnick a Johanna.

- Que aburridos- dice ella.

- Hare el desayuno- avisa Peeta.

- Lo mejor será que nosotras nos vayamos. Seguro mi Mamá o Prim nos deben de estar buscando- digo en cuanto veo la hora.

Y aunque Johanna no parece muy de acuerdo, me despido de todos y la tomo del brazo para jalarla de regreso a la casa grande.

-Espera- me detiene Peeta. Tomándome del brazo libre, sorprendida suelto a Johanna y salgo con él de la casa.

Afuera volteo a todas partes preocupada de que alguien de la otra casa pueda vernos, aliviada de ver que no hay nadie cerca dirijo mi mirada al chico del pan.

- Katniss, sé que ayer no sabía que iba a hacer de nosotros, pero solo quiero asegurar que tú y yo…lo detengo antes de que siga y le digo con tristeza.

- En realidad no creo que esto sea fácil y tal vez no sea buena idea y no te puedo hacer promesas de nada.

La tristeza aparece en su rostro y yo deseo tanto que todo sea sencillo, quisiera simplemente que solo fuéramos una chica y un chico que intentan saber si entre ellos puede nacer algo, sin embargo somos Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen y tenemos una historia complicada. Tomo su rostro con mi mano y le digo lo único que es seguro en este momento.

-Quizá no tenga promesas, pero sé que puede pasar en este segun…do.

No termino de decir la palabra completa, ya que se pierde en sus labios y en ese beso dulce que nos damos, un beso que me gustaría que durara para siempre porque lo que me ata a la realidad no existe y este beso me hace sentir tan libre, que estoy segura que puedo llegar hasta las nubes.

- Hey ustedes dos- nos habla Johanna- Ya déjense de arrumacos y vámonos.

- Sí- digo soltándome de Peeta- Vámonos.

- Oye- dice el deteniéndome- Luego nos vemos…eso si lo puedes prometer

- Sí- contesto- luego nos vemos.

Es triste tener que dejar las nubes y apoyar mis pies en el duro suelo de mármol que tiene esa casa tan grande y fría. Mi realidad se siente como ese piso, mi Mamá no pregunta mucho sobre donde estábamos, Gale me observa dolido y el Señor Mellark solo finge una sonrisa. Es extraño ayer en la noche junto a las personas que estaban ahí me sentí en casa y eso hace mucho que no lo sentía.

El resto del día no veo a Peeta, ni me encuentro con él, aunque de mi mente no me puedo sacar de la cabeza los besos de la noche, ni el de la mañana. Muchas veces sin importar con quien estaba me encontraba deseando un beso más de Peeta y cuando me preguntaban en que pensaba me ponía roja o nerviosa porque no sabía que contestar.

Esa noche y la mañana siguiente se registró un descenso muy importante de la temperatura, convirtiéndose en la más fría del mes. Debido a eso tuve que ser hospitalizada por hipotermia. Gale me explico que en cuanto se dieron cuenta que ni Peeta ni yo aparecíamos, el señor Mellark utilizo todos sus contactos y pidió una búsqueda y uno de esos lugares fue el bosque. Gale inmediatamente se ofreció de voluntario y fue cuando me vio acurrucada en un árbol temblando de frio, dijo él, pero yo sabía que era de miedo.

-Al verte viva sentí que finalmente podía respirar- me dijo muy suave apartando los cabellos de mi cara.

Aunque los doctores no querían que me perturbaran, los agentes de la paz insistieron en hablar conmigo, porque Peeta aún no aparecía. Les explique lo que había ocurrido y me enoje al no poder dar detalle acerca de los rostros de los muchachos que se lo llevaron, ya que estaba muy oscuro.

Durante esos días mi Mamá me explico que habían estado recibiendo llamadas de los secuestradores pidiendo una gran cantidad de dinero y aunque el Señor Mellark estaba dispuesto a darlo, los agentes de la paz le pidieron paciencia. Gale que me visitaba seguido, me contaba cosas de lo que ocurría con la investigación, entre ellas me conto que su Mamá había escuchado que se estaba sospechando de la Señora Mellark, debido a que no mostraba ningún interés en su hijo y estaba más interesada en ver que le sacaba a su ex esposo.

Paso una semana cuando finalmente me dieron de alta del hospital. Como nunca me habían gustado los hospitales y cada vez que veía a algún doctor pensaba en mi Papá me sentí aliviada de poder regresar a la casa. Estábamos saliendo cuando un montón de reporteros se nos acercaron a mi Mamá, a Prim y a mí esperando que les diera entrevistas, fue ahí cuando supe que las cosas estaban fuera de control.

El único lugar donde los reporteros no se aparecían era afuera de la casa, ya que se les había pedido que se apoyara para facilitar las cosas en el secuestro y evitar que los secuestradores se disgustaran. Lo único que había aparecido en los medios fue mi desaparición y como me habían encontrado, evitando manejar mencionar el nombre de Peeta.

En lo días que Peeta estuvo secuestrado se había prohibido la visita de personas que no pertenecieran a la casa, por eso Madge y un muy arrepentido Haymitch me habían hablado por teléfono. La llamada de Haymtich fue la que más me afecto, con voz muy triste se disculpaba por no habernos ayudado y aunque una parte de mi sentía coraje con él, no pude evitar perdonarlo, porque sabía que en cuanto Peeta regresara él si sería capaz de perdonarlo y yo haría lo que Peeta quisiera.

Peeta duro secuestrado casi tres semanas y con solo la mitad de dinero que pedían soltaron a Peeta o más bien lo tiraron frente a la puerta de la casa con las manos atadas y una bolsa en la cabeza. Extrañamente nadie vio nada, ni se grabó nada, eso provoco más sospechas contra la señor Mellark y que seguro tenía un cómplice dentro de la casa.

En cuanto me dijeron que Peeta estaba en su casa, olvide mi auto encierro y corrí a buscarlo sin importarme que Gale me dijera que no me dejarían verlo. Corrí porque necesitaba verlo, quería estrecharlo en mis brazos y pedirle perdón por no haberlo podido ayudar. Entro por la cocina, logrando esquivar a algunos Agentes de la paz y otro tipo de gente hasta llegar a la sala donde el Señor Mellark hablaba con varios hombres. Al verme me sonrió, no tuve que decirle nada, ya que él sabía que estaba buscando y así me llevo hasta el cuarto donde estaba Peeta, con ansiedad ingrese al cuarto lentamente y ahí acostado sobre su cama estaba el mirando al techo, fue cuando escucho abrirse la puerta que volteo a verme.

Despierto, gritando y pataleando. Con desesperación aviento las sabanas al piso y sin importarme en ponerme una bata o algunas pantuflas salgo del cuarto corriendo. Corro como esa tarde cuando había escuchado que finalmente lo habían liberado, corro ansiosa por verlo, más ansiosa de lo que estuve ese día. Llego hasta la casa de los sinsajos. Intento abrí la puerta, pero la encuentro cerrada. Desesperada toco la puerta esperando que su dueño abra lo más rápido que pueda. En cuanto veo su rostro aparecer en la puerta me lanzo a sus brazos diciéndole.

-Te necesito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, lamento tanto tener este capítulo hasta ahorita, es que estuve muy ocupada y se me junto la posada de mi trabajo y la verdad ayer en lugar de sentarme a terminar el capítulo fui a ver el Hobbit. Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Como les dije les iba a comentar sobre lo que estoy leyendo y en este momento me enfoque en terminar de leer la saga de los feos y Maze Runner y aparte estoy leyendo la segunda parte de la saga de Juntos.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y a los que me dejan comentarios. **Cistxc**, y ahora es mas tarde, perdón. Ojala que sí venga la inspiración a mí. **AngelCarol30**, sí, compre muchos libros, más de los que pensé. No te enojes el capítulo de hoy estuvo más corto. Espero que aun sigas teniendo uñas. **Katnisspeetax100pre**, No, no lo pienso dejar, no me gusta hacerlo, así que no te preocupes. Y le atinaste se besaron y más de una vez. Siento mucho también haber tardado en este y espero que te guste. **Gabigato**, tranquila que si lo beso y no estaba tan borracha cuando lo hizo. Y sigo siendo un poco cruel con eso. Eve, sabes soy mala para eso de saber cuántos capítulos voy a escribir, simplemente dejo que todo fluya aunque creo que esta historia no es tan larga, así que quizá unos 30. Sí, leo los fanfics de otras personas, pero lamentablemente me dejaron plantada y ya no siguieron más. Me gusta Aléjate de mí, Distracción, The Hunger Games: Last Hunt (ese me gustaba mucho), pero ahorita no estoy leyendo ninguno porque no encuentro alguno interesante. Recomiéndame alguno por favor.

Y las dejo, siento mucho la tardanza. Atte. La señorita del drama.


	14. Chapter 14

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 14

"Me volví loco, con largos intervalos de horrible cordura"

**(Edgar Allan Poe)**

Siento como con ternura acaricia mis brazos, sé que estoy temblando y eso lo está preocupando. Intento calmarme y recordarme que solo fue una pesadilla. Cuando lo logro, levanto la mirada para encontrarme con la suya llena de preocupación.

-¿Me dejarías dormir contigo esta noche?- le pregunto.

- Por supuesto- dice con un tono feliz en su voz.

Sin dejar de abrazarme, se acerca a la puerta para ponerle llave, despues me dirige a su cuarto, ahí me suelta para acomodar el lado de la cama donde voy a dormir. Me acuesto en ella tomando una de las almohadas que huele a él e inmediatamente se acuesta a mi lado acercándome mientras quita mechones de mi frente.

-¿Te desperté?- pregunto.

- No- contesta- Había tenido una pesadilla y no podía dormir.

- Yo también tuve una pesadilla- usualmente no me gusta contar de que tratan mis pesadillas, pero creo que si se la cuento a él, logre entender mejor que nadie- El líder del grupo que te secuestro me perseguía hasta alcanzarme y me torturaba de maneras diferentes- siento mi cuerpo temblar de miedo nuevamente- se sintió tan real.

- Tranquila- dice abrazándome con fuerza- Solo fue una pesadilla, jamás dejaría que él te tocara y si alguna vez pasara… esta vez sí lo mataría.

Miro en su rostro un odio y una determinación que me aterran, algo que sé que el viejo Peeta Mellark no tenia, pero una parte de mi entiende eso, porque a veces cuando pienso en esos sujetos después de las pesadillas tengo tanto coraje que quiero ir a buscarlos y provocar lo mismo que ellos provocaron en mí.

- Ellos aparecen muchas veces cuando duermo- le confieso- Tengo muchas pesadillas que no me dejan dormir tranquila.

- Lamento que también tengas que pasar por eso- dice con mucha ternura.

- Ayer a tu lado pude dormir, hasta tuve un hermoso sueño…-estaba por decirle que con él, pero me da pena hacerlo así que no lo digo.

- Esta noche mientras te tenga en mis brazos estoy seguro que podre dormir-dice suspirando.

Sin responderle me acurruco a su lado cerrando los ojos. Son los sinsajos los que me hacen despertar, siento que sonrió por lo a gusto que dormí. Entonces me doy cuenta de que mi compañero de cama, no está. Me levanto buscándolo por todas partes hasta que escucho ruidos fuera del cuarto.

-Hola- saludo a Peeta que está en la cocina.

- Buenos días- me saluda con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunta acercándose a mí, con un plato.

- Bien- contesto.

- Me alegra- dice besando mi frente con cariño- Prepare el desayuno.

Veo unos deliciosos huevos y un jugo de naranja ya en la mesa y la expresión de felicidad de Peeta, pero no puedo quedarme al pensar que mi Mamá me va a preguntar dónde estuve tan temprano y no sabré que decirle.

-Tranquila- dice de repente- Hable con Johanna, ella te va a cubrir, así que puedes quedarte a comer este humilde desayuno que hice para ti.

No lo pienso más y acepto. Me siento en uno de los lugares para probar lo que preparo. En cuanto le doy un bocado me sorprendo por lo delicioso que esta y así se lo expreso, él sonríe como si se hubiera ganado algún premio y empieza a comer.

- ¿Y dónde están tus amigos?- pregunto.

- Ellos se fueron a quedar a la casa de Delly.

- ¿Ella es del Distrito?- pregunto.

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué…?-quería preguntarle el motivo de que estuviera internada en la clínica, pero decido que no es buena idea, así que cambio mi pregunta a otra cosa que me interesa- ¿Es tu novia'

- ¿Quién Delly?- pregunta y comienza a reírse- Katniss la otra noche me estuve besando contigo y ya hemos dormido juntos dos veces, crees que si ella fuera mi novia ¿yo seguiría con vida?

- Supongo que no- contesto y me siento avergonzada, por el comentario de los besos la noche pasada y por mi tonta pregunta. Usualmente no me gustan las chicas bobas, pero hoy me vi bastante boba.

Al terminar de desayunar lo ayude a lavar los platos que ensuciamos, cuando me seco las manos lo volteo a ver para despedirme. Él entiende que es momento de que me vaya, así que se acerca a la puerta y toma unas llaves para abrirla. Eso me parece curioso que dentro de la propiedad de su Padre, ponga llave a su casa.

-¿Por qué le pones llave a la puerta?- pregunto.

Su mirada se ensombrece y por un segundo no responde nada hasta que abre la puerta y sin mirarme contesta a mi pregunta.

-Me da miedo que ellos vengan por mi…otra vez.

Esa revelación me hace entenderlo un poco más de lo que a lo mejor el cree. Lentamente me acerco a él para abrazarlo y darle el apoyo que quizá nunca supe darle. En mi espalda siento una suave caricia de su parte y así nos quedamos con la puerta abierta por un rato hasta que él me dice.

-Si quieres te puedo dar la llave.

- No- digo, ya que eso me suena a un compromiso de algo que ni siquiera estoy segura de querer.

-Espera- dice separándose de mí y agarrando algo de una caja- Ven- toma mi mano llevándome afuera.

Como ayer volteo para todos lados esperando que nadie me vea con él.

-Katniss- me llama para que le ponga atención- Aquí- dice levantando una de las macetas que esta junto a la casa- Pondré la llave, es de la casa. Si un día encuentras cerrada la puerta y quieres entrar aquí esta. ¿Te parece?- pregunta.

Acepto y él sonríe nuevamente. Nos despedimos y regreso a la casa esperando no encontrarme con nadie, subo a mi cuarto y ahí acostada en mi cama me encuentro a Johanna que brinca en cuanto me ve.

-Tienes que contarme todo.

- No hay mucho que contar- digo.

- No sé si creerte- dice- Después de todo aun estas en camisón.

- Me voy a bañar- le aviso, avergonzada.

- Entonces ¿no me vas a contar?- pregunta sorprendida.

- No- vuelvo a decirle.

Me mira molesta, hasta que solo se resigna- Le dije a tu Mamá que te habías ido a correr. Por si pregunta-dice.

- Gracias.

- Oye- me habla antes de salir- Tu Mamá ¿duerme en otro cuarto?

- No sé. ¿Por qué?

- Es que la vi saliendo de un cuarto diferente de donde duerme el rey del pan.

- Y tu ¿cómo sabes dónde duerme él?- pregunto.

- Porque una noche que fui a buscar leche lo vi entrar a su cuarto, pero hoy vi a tu Mamá salir de otro cuarto- vuelve a decirme.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ellos aún no están casados.

- No seas descerebrada. Tu Mamá y él no son unos quinceañeros y tampoco hay mucho que cuidar para la noche de bodas, después de todo ya tienen hijos. Tu eres un claro ejemplo que no necesitas estar casado para dormir con alguien- dice, haciendo que nuevamente me ponga roja- Después de todo duermes con tu futuro hermanastro.

- Sabes, no me importa que haga mi Mamá, y ya salte- contesto molesta- que me voy a bañar.

- Ya tranquila. Solo te estaba contando.

Molesta la dejo en el cuarto para entrar al baño. Prim viene a buscarme después de haberme acabado de bañar para decirme que Cinna había hablado para pedirme que fuera a verlo para la prueba del vestido, como mi Mamá y ella tenían algunas cosas por hacer, me pregunto si no me molestaba ir sola, a lo que conteste que no.

-Katniss, después de la boda podemos pasar más tiempo juntas- dice mi Patito.

Sonrió, pero no le dije que sí, ya que en cuanto esto termine tomare el primer tren al Distrito 13 y me perderé en ese lugar oscuro. Me despido de ella y me cambio para ir con Cinna. No le aviso a Johanna porque tengo ganas de ir sola y más porque seguro que va a preguntarme sobre lo que paso con Peeta y no tengo ganas de responder ese tipo de preguntas.

- Hola- saluda en cuanto me ve entrar a la tienda y se lanza para abrazarme con cariño.

- Hola- lo saludo de la misma manera. Tomarle cariño a Cinna es más fácil de lo que puedo creer- Quería agradecerte por la ropa, la verdad no tenía mucha- Y es verdad porque en el Distrito 13 los que somos estudiantes usamos un uniforme y no me preocupe por comprarme más ropa.

- De nada. Entra que tenemos que medirte tu vestido.

El vestido resulta ser muy hermoso, con un bello gris, con un escote muy pronunciado, unas mangas que llegaban a los hombros, ceñido a la cintura, la tela era suelta y se notaba pequeños brillos alrededor.

-Es hermoso- expreso- Pero es muy escotado.

- Pruébatelo-dice.

Salgo y aunque el escote me parecía demasiado, debía de admitir que se me veía bien, ya que aunque no tenía mucho pecho si tenía lo suficiente para no verme plana.

-Te ves hermosa- dice Cinna.

- Es el vestido.

- Eres tú- dice.

No puedo evitar que sus palabras me hagan sonreír. Con ayuda de uno de sus asistentes empieza a colocar uno que otro alfiler, él dice algunas cosas que pueden mejorar o que le falta al vestido. Con ayuda de su asistente me termino de quitar el vestido y nuevamente me pongo mi ropa.

-Siéntate un rato- me invita- Hoy me asegure con Portia de que no tenía cita con Peeta, para evitar que salgas corriendo.

No contesto nada y tomo la taza de café que tengo enfrente. Cinna me mira y dice.

-Ese día no entendí porque te habías marchado así, hasta que me contaron que te había ocurrido comprendí.

Ese comentario me pone incomoda, así que bebo nuevamente el café para que no se vea mi expresión.

- Creo que dije algo que te incómodo.

- En realidad debería de acostumbrarme a esto, porque aunque yo lo quiera olvidar la gente parece que no está de acuerdo con eso.

Cinna sonríe con amabilidad- Cuando me contaron pensé que en realidad eras más valiente de lo que yo creía.

Eso me hace pensar en Peeta-Otra persona también cree que soy muy valiente, pero no lo creo.

-Vas a dejar que tu Mamá se case con el Padre del chico que te ataco.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto- Eso jamás salió en las noticias, ni nada.

- Una persona me lo conto- dice tomando el café por primera vez.

No sé porque, pero pienso que seguramente la que le conto fue Effie, me la imagino riendo y contento de manera despreocupada como el hijo de uno de sus clientes ataco a la hija de su próxima esposa.

-El día de la fiesta lo conocí y hable con él, con Peeta- dice Cinna- Me sorprendí al darme, que a pesar de lo que me habían contado es un chico muy agradable.

- Siempre lo ha sido- digo.

- Lo que le hicieron debió haber sido horrible.

- Sí- asiento.

Lo que le hicieron destruyo algo dentro de Peeta lo supe el día que lo encontré en su cuarto, vi algo en su mirada que se había perdido, pero también destruyeron algo en mi interior que hasta el día de hoy no recupero y no me refiero a la seguridad. Ellos me robaron algo, algo que me hace falta, pero hasta el día de hoy desconozco que es.

Entro al cuarto y lo encuentro mirando al techo, hasta que seguramente escucha que alguien abre la puerta, su mirada deja la nada para enfocarse a mí. Me tapo la boca de la impresión que me da ver su rostro lleno de golpes, ver sus hermosos ojos azules rodeados de moretones, no me sorprendo que las lágrimas hagan su aparición, porque el solo verlo me duele en el corazón.

-Pee-se me corta la voz- Peeta.

Se reincorpora en la cama y me mira. Veo que al igual que yo aparecen lágrimas en sus ojos, noto sus hombros temblar, me imagino que es de emoción. Estoy cerca de la cama, ahí alcanzo a ver sus labios secos sin ningún color. Tengo tantas ganas de acariciar su rostro, intentar curar sus heridas y besarlo como esa noche bajo la nieve, que alzo mi mano para apartar sus largos rizos de su frente, pero antes de que pueda tocarlo él se levanta rápidamente y se lanza sujetando con fuerza mi cuello.

Trato con todas mis fuerzas de zafarme, pero él me tiene bien agarrada y no me deja, escucho que alguien le dice que me suelte, pero en lugar de hacerlo solo me golpea más fuerte contra la pared, sin dejar de ahorcarme. En ese momento sé que moriré, en ese segundo pienso en Prim y mi Madre, sin embargo me alegro porque sé que en un segundo más veré a mi Padre, miro a Peeta y me entristece que mi último recuerdo que me lleve de él sea esa mirada sin luz.

Despierto en mi cama con un collarín y totalmente desorientada. Prim y mi Mamá intentan calmarme y solo siento que me inyectan algo. La segunda vez que despierto, Mi Mamá me pide que me calme, me cuenta que no tuvieron que llevarme al hospital, que un doctor viene a verme a cada rato y que el aseguro que estoy bien, también me explica que no puedo hablar, porque estoy lastimada de la laringe. Como quiero preguntarle por Peeta, no me importa lastimarme, en ese rato entra el Señor Mellark.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Acaba de despertar- le dice mi Mamá.

- ¿Puedo hablar con ella?- pregunta.

Mi Mamá voltea a verme y con los pocos movimientos que puedo debido al cuello asiento, aunque me duele mover la cabeza. El señor Mellark se sienta a mi lado y mi Mamá se queda parada detrás de él.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que Peeta te hizo-dice con un tono de voz muy triste.

Lo que me platica el Señor Mellark es que Peeta no está bien psicológicamente, durante su secuestro fue golpeado y torturado de todas las maneras posibles, también me cuenta que para mantenerlo quieto le fue inyectado todos los días una droga llamada rastrevespula. Me explico que esta droga provocaba fuertes alucinaciones, complementadas con su tortura, al final trastornaron su mente. Después de que me dice todo es, busco dentro de mí la fuerza para respirar, porque lo que me ha dicho es que me ha dejado sin aliento.

- ¿Es que acaso no se dieron cuenta antes?- pregunta mi Madre.

- No- contesta el señor Mellark- Estaba como ido, pero pensábamos que era normal.

- Entonces ¿por qué reacciono contra Katniss?

Él suspira para contestar- Dice el Doctor que es porque ella estuvo presente en su secuestro, que fue la última persona que él vio y que seguramente eso activo algo dentro de él que lo hizo comportarse de esa manera tan violenta.

Ambos salieron, dejándome sola. Agradecí tanto el silencio de mi soledad porque me permitió llorar, aunque no estaba segura porque lo hacía, no sé si lloraba porque me dolía el cuello y no podía moverme o porque me dolía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en Peeta o porque algo dentro de mí me hacía pensar que ya jamás él me vería como lo hacía o jamás volveríamos a besarnos como lo hicimos esa noche. Llore, porque no había ninguna esperanza, ni ningún diente de león que me convenciera que quedaba una pequeña parte de eso dentro de mi escondida.

Pasan algunos días y yo sigo con el collarín en el cuello, adolorida física y mentalmente y aunque no lo diga también me duele mucho el corazón. Gale viene a visitarme y me cuenta que Peeta suele gritar como loco en las noches, entre sus gritos se escuchan maldiciones y cosas sin sentido. Uno de esos días Gale viene a visitarme, me dice que tengo que recuperarme pronto porque ir al bosque no es lo mismo en eso Prim entra al cuarto y pregunta.

-¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento en la casa?

Él aprieta los labios y sin voltear a verme dice- Es para llevarse a Peeta.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto con la voz muy ronca.

- A una clínica en el Capitolio-contesta- Ahí trataran su problema.

Finalmente me mira, pero yo ni siquiera veo sus ojos grises, ya que mis pensamientos están en esos ojos azules. Sin importarme nada me levanto de golpe, Gale quiere detenerme, pero por suerte soy más rápida que él y escapo de su agarre. Me dirijo a la entrada de la casa y ahí veo una camioneta blanca. Estoy al lado de la camioneta cuando lo veo salir de la casa, se me rompe al corazón que aun tenga marcas de los golpes que recibió, pero más al ver esa expresión de abatimiento en su rostro.

-Peeta- digo con dolor y no en mi cuello, es otro tipo de dolor.

- Ella- dice en u susurro, que se vuelve un grito- ¡ELLA ES UN MONSTRUO!- como no lo sujetaban lo veo querer lanzarse otra vez contra mí, por suerte los enfermeros son más corpulentos que él y lo alcanzan a sujetar- ¡TENGO QUE MATARLA! ¡ES UN MONSTRUO!

Grita con tanta fuerza, que me hace retroceder hasta que choco con alguien, volteo y es Gale que me mira con mucha tristeza.

-Ven, vámonos- dice tomándome de los hombros.

Acepto y le doy una última mirada al chico que una vez me dio pan, al chico que me llevo aun campo de dientes de león, al chico que me hizo creer que aun había esperanzas de que la vida fuera mejor, al chico que en este momento me hacía darme cuenta que la vida solo te daba golpes a diestra y siniestra. Al apartar mi mirada de él, escucho como grita con más coraje e histeria, pero ya no lo volteo a ver.

La imagen de Peeta, de cómo me quiso atacar y el miedo que sentí se hacen presentes en mi camino a la casa. Entro a la casa, me sorprendo de ver a una mujer rubia con un peinado muy extravagante parada junto a la sala, junto a ella está un hombre con una cámara en la cabeza, en cuanto me vieron ambos se voltearon a ver y se dirigieron a mí.

-Hola. Soy Cressida- se presenta- Tu eres Katniss Everdeen ¿no?.

- Sí- contesto.

Y en cuanto digo que si veo que se prende un foquito rojo en la cámara que tiene el hombre que la acompaña. Ella sonríe, se hace a un lado dejándome ver perfectamente la cámara que traen.

-Katniss Everdeen, nadie sabía de ti desde hace tiempo. Mucha gente aun te recuerda por haber sido testigo del secuestro del hijo menor del Rey del pan- dice rápidamente- Cuéntanos ¿cómo te estas tomando que ahora él esté a punto de casarse con tu Madre?- pregunta.

Yo estoy tan aturdida por la situación y molesta que digo- Ellos no necesitan mi opinión, menos ustedes.

-Y ¿cómo te hace sentir que seas hermanastras de Peeta Mellark?, después de que te ataco ¿Acaso no te preocupa que te vuelva a atacar? después de todo te mando al hospital.

Estaba por preguntarle cómo sabía eso. Pensé que eso era algo que muy pocas personas sabíamos, sin embargo parecía que ya no era así.

-Oigan- les habla el Señor Mellark- No la pueden grabar a ella. Plutarch quedamos que solo seriamos Violet y yo, que ni Katniss ni mi hijo participarían en esto.

- Ah lo siento- dice Plutarch saliendo del despacho- Ustedes dos ¿ya arreglaron todo para grabar en la sala?

- Ya estábamos por terminar- explica Cressida y ambos ingresan a la sala.

- Lo siento Katniss- se disculpa el Señor Mellark.

Y ambos vuelven a ingresar al estudio. Me siento en las escaleras intentando respirar y contenerme. Estaba repasando en mi mente todo lo que acababa de pasar y las preguntas que me hizo, aunque solo fue una la que resonaba en mi cabeza y que me estaba preguntado a mí misma ¿acaso no me preocupaba que él me volviera a atacar? ¿En que estaba pensando? al ir y besarme con él, al ir a dormir con él. Sí, había descubierto que nunca podría sacar a Peeta de mi vida, pero no tenía que significar que debía que estar con él. Estoy levantándome cuando escucho abrirse la puerta y ahí está Peeta con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola- escucho la felicidad en su voz al saludarme- Vine a buscarte para…

- No- lo detengo- Peeta, no es buena idea, ya no necesito que escondas esa llave, puedes ponerla donde quieras, pero ya no iré más a buscarte.

Y subo las escaleras dejando esa necesidad loca que sentía por la compañía de Peeta para regresar a la cordura y saber que lo correcto era mantener mi distancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, hola, ahora si tuve el capítulo temprano y aparte un capitulo largo. Y bueno sé que el final Katniss les crispo los nervios, pero también hay que entender que quizá ella tenga que ir descubriendo poco a poco sus sentimientos por Peeta, porque si han leído si existían esos sentimientos desde hace mucho tiempo. Les aseguro que como yo, ya estoy ansiosa por escribir sobre ellos no los tendré tan separados y una cosa más para el próximo tendremos el primer PoV de Peeta.

Ahora quiero agradecer a los que siguen leyendo y me siguen dejando reviews. **Beltran829**, no te preocupes no la dejare, claro que la terminare. Y prometo, ya no retrasarme tanto en las actualizaciones.** Entdeckerin**, Sí, a mí también me gusto más la última película. Y aunque no me dejes un review por cada capítulo, agradeceré cada vez que lo hagas. ** .Uchiha**, me acuerdo de ti, que me dejaste un review en Todo Por dinero, gracias por dejarme otro en mi nueva historia. Todas necesitamos un Peeta. Espero que te haya gustado ese capítulo. **Katnisspeetax100pre**, Me gustaron tus palabras y tienes razón con la locura de Katniss, que luego tiene que regresar a la cordura como pasa al final. Que suerte quiero unas vacaciones. Yo también amo a Peeta. **AngelCarol30**, Tienes que seguir leyendo para saber qué más puede pasar con lo del secuestro. Prometo que vendrán más momentos Peeta y Katniss, porque yo también los necesito. Respecto a Juntos, el primer libro me gusto, el segundo, tiene sus momentos malos y los buenos. La saga de los feos son los libros Traición, Perfección y Especiales. Quiero leer esa saga de Lux. **LuciaEverdeen**, si me vas a decir, que dieron un paso para atrás, pero a veces para avanzar necesitas retroceder para tener una mejor perspectiva y eso necesita Katniss. Gracias por decirme que esperaras, yo intentare tenerlo cada semana. **Everlark**, perdón porque no lo hayas entendido. Lo leí y quizá la parte de los sueños, no hayas entendido bien, prometo que cada vez que sueñen pondré algún signo para separarlos. **Guest**, gracias por amar mi fanfic, te lo agradezco. No te preocupes si no puedes dejarme un comentario diario, pero cuando puedas no dudes en dejarlo, que bueno si sirven para animarla a una. Con respecto a Juntos, debo decir que cada vez que lo narraba Ky me aburría, pero ya pasando la mitad me ha estado gustando, pero a veces a mí me gustan los Patitos feos.** Nati**, y es que Katniss necesita saber que ese sentimiento que lo une a él puede superar la cordura y se permita dejarse llevar. **KatnissScarlett**, ya sabes que ocurrió, después del te necesito y aunque las cosas se vean negras en este momento para Peeta, todo irá bien.

Los dejo por hoy y gracias por seguir leyendo. Atte: La señorita del drama.


End file.
